Une nouvelle énigme dans Londres
by Ayumi-michaelis
Summary: "J'entends les grincements de l'escalier, quelqu'un est en train de monter. Les pas ce rapprochent ,lentement..." Nouvelle enquête avec un ciel un peu troublé. /!\ Yaoi, horreur. Reprise de ma fic pour mes lecteurs. Merci d'être la !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Ayumi-michaelis

**Titre **: Une nouvelle énigme dans Londres.

**Résumer **:C'est les fêtes de noël au manoir des Phamtomhive mais une affaire assez étrange traine dans Londres qui vas perturbé notre jeune comte et perturbé son comportement qui donnera plusieurs ouverture a notre majordome adoré.

Au fil des chapitres vous allez découvrir l'existence de créature que je me suis permis d'emprunter.

**Rating **: M

**Disclamer **: Tout les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartienne pas ( même si je l'aurait voulu .) Pour les Shiki ( mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?) L'idée ne vient pas de moi mais les personnages viennent de ma tête.

**Note de l'auteur **: Aloha tout le monde, je m'ennui tellement que je suis dit pourquoi pas publier ma fic de Kuroshitsuji.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographes. C'est la première fic que je fais. Donnez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais c'est toujours bon a prendre.

Voilou, enjoy

**Chapitre 1, Noël chez les phamtomhive**

Je m'appelle Ciel, le dernier descendant de la famille Phamtomhive. Nous somme au mois de décembre et c'est la veille du réveillon .

Je suis avec mon fidèle Majordome Sébastian. J'essaye de trouver différents cadeaux pour mes domestique et ma fiancé.

Pour Elizabeth, je lui pris une très grande robe avec l'aide de Sébastian et plusieurs peluches Pour Finny, je lui ai acheter un kit pour construire un Robot transformable.

Pour ma servante, j'ai investie dans une nouvelle paire de lunette. Et pour Brad, j'ai pris à contre cœur le dernier modèle d'arme à feu. Mais quand au cas de Sébastian je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre.

_ Sébastian !

_ Bo-chan?

_ Que veut tu pour noël ?

_ Oh…. Eh bien , je ne sais pas vraiment non plus… euh….Bo-chan si vous aviez un cœur peu être qu'un ch…

_ Même pas en rêve !

_ … Bo-chan je n'avais toujours pas fini ma phrase.

_ è_é ce n'est pas la peine de la finir!

La nuit commence à tombé sur Londres. Sur le chemin du retour Sébastian avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivé au manoir, je me mis à courir, ouvrit les portes et je crois qu'à ce moment là je me suis arracher les cheveux. Conclusion de ma sorti, porcelaine cassé, sapin carbonisé, rideau déchiré, tache de sauce par terre… je m'arrête la.

_ Sébastian je vais dans mon bureau.

Assi sur mon fauteuil je souffle de fatigue. Comment peuvent-il mettre autant de désordre en si peu de temps ?

« Toc Toc »

_ Bo-chan?

_ mm

_ Je vous apporte votre thé

Sébastian me sert mon thé comme il a l'habitude de le faire. En écoutant le bruit du liquide coulé dans ma tasse je fixe dehors par la fenêtre et observe la neige si blanche du mois de décembre.

B….Bo…Bo-chan..

_ Hein !Quoi!

_ Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien Bo-chan?

_ Oui, Oui j'était juste dans mes pensé.

_ Je vois, vous avez reçu une lettre de sa majesté. Me dit-il en tendant la carte.

_ Quoi ?

J'attrape la carte puis l'ouvrit.

« _Mon Cher Phamtomhive, j'espère que vous avez était sage pour avoir beaucoup de cadeaux pour le réveillon._

_Après les fêtes, je veut que vous vous occupiez d'une affaire qui me dérange particulièrement. Je vous donnerai plus de détail plus tard. Sur ce passez un bon réveillon. _»

…..

Assis prés de la cheminé j'attendais Sébastian pour qu'il vienne me mettre au couché.

_ Bo-chan..Il est temps de vous mettre au lit.

*tiens quand on parle du loup*

Dans la chambre, Sébastian finissait de mettre ma chemise blanche.

_ Sébastian !

_ my Lord ?

_ je veut que tu trouve des informations, que ce soit meurtre, vol ou une de ces choses.

_ Bien, la lettre de la reine vous fruste telle autant?

_ Bonne nuit Sébastian. Dit-je en me retournant dans la lit.

_ Bonne nuit Bo-chan.

Il m'énerve à me posés des questions avec son sourire débile aux lèvres. Mph je lui ai toujours pas trouver de cadeaux pour demain…

Le bruit des rideaux ce font entendre ainsi que la lumière du soleil transperce mes paupières.

_ Bo-chan, levez vous je vous ai laissez deux heures de sommeil en plus pour le réveillon de ce soir.

_ mmmm…

_ Comte Phamtomhive!

_ Encore cinq minute…

_ Aa… vous êtes vraiment une marmotte en hibernation!

Sébastian tira les couettes et attrapa mon coussin sur lequel j'était allongé.

_ Sébastian rend moi ça tout de suite !

_ Non debout!

Raaa je me mis debout sur le lit et sauta au cou de Sébastian.

_ Bo-chan qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_ Rend moi ça ! Dit-je en essayant de toute mes forces à récupérer le coussin.

_ Ah non non non.

Sébastian leva le bras pour que je ne puisse pas attrapé mon oreiller.

_ Raaa !

_ Bonjour jeune comte ! Ce soir c'est la fête! Dit Maylin en rentrant dans la chambre.

Je lâche Sébastian et m'assoie sur le bord du lit en fessant la mauvaise mine. Encore une bonne journée qui m'attend

17 heures.

Comme un majordome de la famille phamtomhive, Ce démon avait déjà tout préparer pour l'arriver des invités.

17h30 Elizabeth arriva en me sauta en coup.

_ Ciiiiel !3

_ Elizabeth…

_ Non! Lizzy

_ Lizzy pourrait tu ne pas mettre tes objets un peu partout dans mon manoir…

_ Mais ton manoir et beaucoup trop sombre Ciel. Regarde j'ai acheter des oreilles de chat !

_ De chat …

Elle me mit le sert-tête sur la tête.

_ Ciel tu est troop mignoon!

_ Boc-han ! Je savais qu'au fond vous aimiez les chats. Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_ Sébastian !

A la suite de la soirée les invités arriva, Lau et Ranmao, undertaker, pourquoi est-il la ?

Grell qui était collé à mon majordome. Soma me cour après, qui était accompagné de Agni.

Le dîner a commencé, Soma m'a demandé si Agni et Sébastian pouvait mangé avec nous. C'était embarrassant mais bon c'est noël.

Le repas ce passe à merveille, Mon majordome a préparer un repas excellent comme dans son habitude.

C'est même la première fois que je le voie mangé quelque truc et rigolé avec Agni.

Puis Finny ce leva.

_ Allez, allons ouvrir les cadeaux !

Tout le monde ce leva et ce dirigea vers le sapin.

_ Bo-chan vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux?

_ Si,si . Je me leva et me dirigea vers le sapin.

Lizzy ouvrit ses cadeaux avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles, Soma pleurer dans mes bras Undertaker ce marrer, Lau était …Joyeux ? Je sais pas on voit rien avec ses yeux fermer. Finny courrai partout, Brad pleurer, et Maylin ne savais pas quoi dire et Grell…* ou il est encore celui la*

Je me retourne il essaye d'embrassé Sébastian avec du gui…Il est vraiment têtu.

Pour mes cadeaux j'ai eu un grand nounours rose portant un grand nœud bleue…je me demande de qui provient ce cadeaux…

Des roses par Finny, une très belle lettre de Maylin, la tasse de Tanaka et les lunettes de moto de Brad … Un collier de Soma, de Lau… c'est quoi ça ? A! de l'opium de toute façon je ne m'attendait pas à mieux.

_ Ciel! Il y a encore un cadeaux pour toi.

_ ah? *Oh ! C'est celui de Sébastian*

Je me demande bien ce que peut m'offrir un démon comme lui. Je doute mais finis par l'ouvrir et sous mon plus grand étonnement, je me retrouve avec une canne. Pas une canne ordinaire, le manche était de bois massif, vernis ou il y avait gravé « Phamtomhive », la poignée en or portait mon emblème. Je suis stupéfait…Je me retourne vers mon majordome qui à balancé Grell de l'autre côté de la pièce et lui est assis prés de la fenêtre en regardant la neige tombé du ciel. Son reflet dans la vitre, un regard plutôt vide …A quoi pouvait-il bien pensé ? Je voulais aller lui demandé mais lizzy me prend la main et ce mis à dansé.

2h58

_ Aaa je suis épuisez!

_ Allons Bo-chan vous auriez pus marcher jusque dans votre chambre.

Effectivement j 'aurais pus mais ….trop fatigué.

_ Dit Sébastian ?

_ Qu'il y a-t-il Bo-chan?

_ Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

Il avait l'air très surpris de ma question.

_ Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela Bo-chan? Ce n'est pas vous qui ne vous inquiétez jamais de moi?

_ …Tu as l'air … fatigué.

_ Fatigué ?…

_ Oublie ce que je viens de dire c'est débile.

Arriver dans ma chambre, je m'étale dans mon lit. Sébastian me met en tenu de nuit, mais je n'arriver pas à bouger.

_ au faite Sébastian.

_ Oui

Je fouille dans mon tiroir pour en sortir une petite boîte et l'a tendis a mon diable de majordome.

_ Euh joyeux noël.

Il ouvrit le cadeau qui comportait une nouvelle broche pour ça veste.

_ Je me suis dit que…

_ Merci Bo-chan. Me dit-il avec un sourire franc et doux…

_ Non c'est moi qui te remercie la canne est magnifique.

_ je suis heureux qu'elle vous plaise, maintenant au lit sinon demain il me sera impossible de réveillé la marmotte qui sommeil en vous.

Sébastian souffla sur les bougies avant de fermer la porte.

…

_ Bo-chan…

Je me redresse, il fait encore nuit et il n'y a personne dans ma chambre…

_ euh ….

Je fais un rêve ?

_ Sébastian?

Je prend m'a chandelle et avança dans les couloirs…

_ Ouou ? J'ai vraiment peur dans des moment comme ça …

Soudain un souffle dans mon oreille me fit sursauter

_ Que faite vous la Bo-chan ?

_ niii! Sébastian …je..j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis sorti!

_ Eh bien non, il n'y a personne Bo-chan vous pouvez vous remettre au lit.

… « quelque mettre plus loin »

_ Accompagne moi!

_ mm?

Arrivé dans la chambre je scruté chaque recoins de celle-ci.

_ … êtes vous sur que tout va bien?

_ Oui !

_ Bien.. Bonne nuit Bo-chan.

_ Sébastian… si tu t'amuse à me faire peur cela n'est pas drôle!

_ Voyons Bo-chan, pourquoi vous ferait-je peur ?

_ je ne sais pas pour t'amuser

_ Huhu non ne vous inquiéter pas.

_ …

_ Bonne nuit « Bo-chan »

_ C'est pas Halloween Sébastian! Dit-je en lui lassant mon coussin.

_ mais Bo-chan ce n'est pas moi.

_ bonne nuit !

_Huhu…

….

.

.

Oubliez pas vos avis! Au prochain chapitre !

bsx


	2. chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre d'une nouvelle énigme dans Londres,

Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma première fic vous a plus =)

**Sabribridu57 **: Merci beaucoup. Oui je me suis trompé . Le titre est « Une nouvelle énigme dans Londres ». Je n'ai pas compris le classement ? ( Je suis nul -_-)

Pour la fin tu comprendra au fil des chapitres ne t'inquiète pas.

**Ayamuri-chan **: Merci beaucoup ! Mais les autres chapitres ne seront pas aussi magnifique que celui-ci.

**Bocchan-chan **: Je te fais déjà flipper ? Je n'en dirait pas plus sinon je dévoilerais des indices ... Moi aussi cela ne me dérangerez pas du tout de voir la tête de Sebby au réveil. ( cosplay de ciel pour la J.E ?)

**CometMysic** : Merci , Je suis vraiment désoler pour les fautes j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Promis.

**Chapitre 2 : Informations**

_mmm

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil ce bat contre mes grands rideaux pour entrer dans ma chambre.

Comment ce fait-il que ce démon n'est toujours pas la?

Je me lève, attache mon cache œil et marche dans mon manoir…Personne…

_ Sébastian !

_ Bo-chan.

Dit-il dans un soufle.

_ nn…. Je retiens mon cri le plus fort possible.

_ vous ai-je fais peur ?

_ Non pas du tout !

_ Oui je me doute…

_ Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas réveillé ?

_ Pardon? Je ne comprend pas je rangeait la vaisselle dans la cuisine mais il n'est pas tard ma montre indique.. 5heures?

Je me retourne pour regarder l'horloge…5heures.

_ Il n'est que 5heures mais le soleil est déjà la ?

_ Non Bo-chan, quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Après m'être fait habillé, je décide de partir à Londres me changé les idées.

_ Enfin arrivé, les carrosseries sont vraiment de mauvaises qualités ces temps-ci…Sébastian?

_ Bo-chan, l'horloge.

Je me retourne l'horloge indique 5 heures…

_ ce n'est pas l'acte…

_ d'un humain… Bo-chan.

_ Je comte sur toi pendant que je vais chez Undertaker.

_ Bo-chan croyez vous y arriver seul?

_ Pour qui tu me prend! Va chercher des indices !

_ Yes, my Lord.

_ Déjà qu'hier je t'avais déjà demandé…

Je le vois disparaître dans la foule…Aa comment je vais faire rire ce fou…

J'arrive devant le bâtiment.

_ Undertaker ? Dit-je en entrant.

_ huhuhu bonjour jeune comte.

Il s'était caché derrière la porte.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ As-tu une horloge ?

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Quel heure est-il ?

_ Mon horloge me montre 5 heures mais il doit être plutôt vers les ton de

_ Unterdaker toutes les horloges ce sont bloqués sur 5 heures as-tu des informations?

_ Huhu vous voulez des information jeune comte alors offrez moi ce dont j'ai envie.

_ mph

Et voila que je part dans des blagues qui ne veulent rien dire mais sans succès je me met a faire des figures débiles et tout ce qui s'en suivent.

Rien ne le fit rire je soupire et en voulant ramassé ma canne, mes pieds ce prend dans le draps du cercueil qui trainer par terre et je m'étala de tout mon long lamentablement.

_ HAHAHAHAHHIHIHIHHUHUHU …

_ Oui bon ça va… * Rouge de honte*

_ Huhu , voyons comte que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Dit moi tout ce qui ce passe et qui normalement est impossible.

_ Voyez vous, jeune comte je reçois des corps de plus en plus fréquente ment, apparemment il y a un tueur qui traîne dans les rue de Londres. Mais ces crimes ce déroule juste la nuit, autant que de femmes que d'hommes. Mais la cause de la mort est douteuse.

_ « douteuse »?

_ Les personnes morte ne montrent aucun signe de violence, pas de coup, pas de sang mais juste des trous.

_ Des trous ? Des piqûre d'insecte?

_ Non je ne pense pas il n'y a que deux trous qui sont trop espacés pour des insectes à moins qu'il pique deux fois. Ce pourrais être aussi une injection de poison qui entrainerai une forte amnésie.

Je dois attendre la lettre de la reine peut être qu'elle me donnera des informations supplémentaire. Je me dirige vers la porte.

_ Ah oui aussi jeune comte!

_ Qu'il y a-t-il?

_ Plusieurs personnes disent qu'il revoit les personnes mortes dans la ville, mais il ont seulement du ne pas encore faire leur deuil.

_ A plus tard.

_ Huhuhu.

Je sortis du mortuaire… des insectes ou alors un tueur pourquoi ferait-il deux injections?

Bref je dois retourner avec Sébastian. Je marche dans les rue de Londres perdu dans mes pensés quand quelqu'un me bouscule.

_ Oh je suis vraiment désoler monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave.

_ Mais vous devriez regarder ou vous marcher la prochaine fois.

Sébastian est derrière moi. Le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis désoler.

La jeune fille part en courant, les cheveux long dorée volent au vent et ses yeux vert clair m'avait fait chaud au cœur.

_ Bo-chan avez-vous des informations ?

_ Oui et toi?

_ Affirmatif

_ Rentrons au manoir pour parlez de ceci.

Nous arrivons au manoir, Sébastian retire mon manteau ainsi que mon chapeau.

_ Sébastian apporte moi un thé, je vais dans le bureau.

_ Yes, my Lord.

Sébastian arriva dans le bureau, il me donne mon thé ainsi qu'une lettre de la reine.

« _Cher phamtomhive,_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Comme promis voici l'affaire: des personnes ce font tué la nuit uniquement avec des méthodes assez particulière. Des trous sont apparut sur les corps nous ne savons pas encore de qu'elle origine ils sont. Aujourd'hui les Horloges ce sont toutes bloquées à 5heures. Les services de mécaniciens sont en routes vers le Pays. J'espère que vous y mettrai un terme rapidement pour apaiser les villageois et ma colère._

_Sa majesté. _»

Pas grand-chose comme information…

_ Sébastian.

_ J'ai interroger plusieurs personnes sur les proches décédés. Il semblerai que chacune des personnes ai vu leur disparût plusieurs nuits après leur décès. Il semblerai qu'il y ai un intervalle de quatre jour entre la mort et leur apparitions. Et pour les horloges j'ai regarder le mécanisme de plusieurs d'entres elles mais aucune ne montre d'anomalie.

_ Aucune n'a était trafiquée ?

_ Aucune.

C'est étrange…

_ Sébastian ce soir je ne dînerai pas, je suis fatigué je veux aller me coucher.

_ Entendu.

Sébastian me posa sur le lit, déboutonne ma veste avant d'aller chercher ma tenu de nuit.

Une fois mise Sébastian me recouvre de ma couverture.

_ Bo-chan êtes vous sûr que cette nuit votre ventre ne vous réveillera pas pour aller volés quelque friandise dans les placards de la cuisine?

_ Non, le comte Phamtomhive c'est-ce retenir.

_ Oui, je vous crois. Bonne nuit Bo-chan. Me dit-il avec son sourire.

….

….

_ _Bo -chan…_

J'ouvrent les yeux, il fait encore nuit. C'est la deuxième fois que j'entend quelqu'un m'appeler. Ça doit surement être mon imagination…

…

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon le temps que j'avance dans ma fic je décide de mettre le troisième chapitre pour vous mettent dans le bain. Et comme je suis sadique cela va vous faire travaillé vos petit neurones =3

Merci pour les reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ et j'espère que la suite de ma fic vous plaira.

**Ayamuri-chan **: J'aiime le suspense, le vicomte… je n'y avait même pas pensé. Pour savoir qui l'appelle il va falloir être patiente ( huhuhu) Merci !

**Bocchan-chan **: Tout le monde va chez Undertaker parce que tout le monde l'aime ( et vaudrait bien voir ses yeux) Tu t'approche de la créature mais j'ai voulu utilisé une autre sorte de monstre pas très connu… c'est à toi de réfléchir.

AA ne me parle pas de tes clowns horrible qui me font peur . . J'écris, j'écris je ne fait que ça mais,la j'ai un trou.

**CometMysic** : Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus.

Bonne lecture…Pour ce chapitre un petit conseil allongé vous dans votre lit et plongé vous dans le noir …

**Chapitre 2 : Un manoir effrayant**

_ Bo-chan levez-vous.

_ mm

_ Bo-chan…

_ Sébastian j'espère que tu m'as fait un bon petit déjeuner car je suis mort de faim.

_ Alors levez-vous.

Je m'assoie dans le lit avec Sébastian qui me tend un thé.

_ Aujourd'hui ce sera un Darjeeling avec plusieurs douceurs d…

_ Donne j'ai faim.

_ Il y a eu une nouvelle victime.

_ Qui ?

_ Il semble s'agir d'une jeune fille appeler Marjorie. Les horloges ce sont bloquées a 23h49.

_ Encore une fois.

_ Bo-chan si je peut me permettre je pense que l'heure qui ce bloque sur les horloges est l'heure de la mort de la victime.

_ A chaque fois que quelqu'un ce fait tué l'horloge ce bloque…mais pourquoi les crimes précédant l'horloge ne ce bloqué pas.

Sébastian s'approcha de moi est enleva ma chemise de nuit.

_ Les victimes précédentes n'était pas de Londres.

Il enfila mon caleçon et mon short,

_ Alors le criminel ce cache dans Londres en ce moment ce qui déclenche l'arrêt des horloges.

mis ma chemise blanche,

_ Et comme il tue que la nuit il ne veut pas qu'on découvre son identité.

Arrangea ma veste,

_ Nous devons trouvez des maisons abandonnés ou isolés.

Puis noua mon nœud bleue à mon cou.

_ J'ai déjà préparer une liste.

_ Bien mettons nous en route.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous fouillions des maisons abandonnées et isolés mais rien de suspect.

_ Bo-chan voulez vous rentré et que je finisse les visites seul ?

_ Non, Je sais marcher et resté éveiller.

_ Bien.

La journée s'était écoulé et la nuit montrez le bout de son nez.

_ Bo-chan avez-vous froid ?

_ Non.

_ Il commence à neigé…

_ Sébastian il reste un bâtiment que nous n'avons pas fait.

_ Le château derrière l'église.

_ Il paraît qu'il à bruler.

_ Non Bo-chan, les rumeurs disent qu'il à était abandonné de ses propriétaires car des choses étrange ce passait à l'intérieure.

J'adore les histoires d'horreur…c'est terrible.

_ Avez-vous peur des fantômes Bo-chan ?

Me dit Sébastian en ce rapprochant de moi.

_ Arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle!

_ huhu Les démons sont plus terrifiant que ces petits être déambulant, pourtant.

Il m'énerve…

Nous sommes devant le manoir … et il est vraiment effroyable. Le genre de château que l'on vous décrit dans les romans d'horreur; Le toit cassé, il manque plusieurs partis de mur une ambiance fort agréable.

Sébastian ce tient debout et reste silencieux.

_ Sébastian il y a quelqu'un ?

…

_ Sébastian?…

Il marche en direction de la porte. Lentement…

_ Sébastian je n'aime pas comment tu te comporte.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte qui retenta un grincement horrible…

_ Non j'aime vraiment pas…

Nous rentrons dans le manoir abandonné, les vitres sont cassées, il y a de la poussière partout garnit par des toiles d'araignées. Le plancher craque sous nos pas.

Cette histoire est louche je n'ai vraiment pas confiance à cette enquête.

Pourquoi l'heure ce bloque seule qui est derrière tout ça… Un shinigami , un démon ?

Même Sébastian ne le sais pas. Est-il si puissant que ça…

_ Bo-chan surtout rester derrière moi.

Sébastian monte les escaliers délabrer qui grince sous nos poids. Son visage me dit que ça n'allai pas ce terminer comme d'habitude. Les yeux froncés, il réagit à chaque mouvement dans le bâtiment. Il est trop sur ses gardes et trop lent a monté les marches.

Plus je réfléchit plus j'angoisse, Sébastian laisse mes questions sans réponse…

J'ai l'impression que l'on est suivis. Ciel ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton sang froid !

Nous sommes arrivés dans le couloir du premier étage. Il ce finit dans le noir total tellement qu'il est long. Plusieurs portes le garnit, surement des chambres. Sébastian avance et je le sui de très prés.

Tout d'un coup Sébastian ce retourna, m'attrapa et roula jusqu'à une chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu mm…

Sébastian mis sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

Adossé contre le mur, je fixe mon majordome qui réfléchi dans ses pensés.

_ Sébastian ? Dit-je en chuchotant.

_ Bo-chan, surtout ne bougé pas.

Une sensation m'envahie, je suis tétanisé. J'entend les grincements de l'escalier, quelqu'un est en train de monter. Les pas ce rapprochent ,lentement, dans le couloir puis devant la porte. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

La poignée s'abaisse, Sébastian ne bouge pas. Puis un silence…qui dure une éternité.

Je regarde mon majordome qui fixe la poignée. Celle-ci ce redressa et les pas disparaisses dans le couloir…

Ça c'est de la chance. Même si je suis avec Sébastian ,un démon, je suis certain qu'il va me protéger … mais c'est effrayant.

Puis un bruit sous le lit m'interpella. Je fixe le dessous du lit pour apercevoir une jeune fille allongée. Et-elle morte ?

Un rire ce fit entendre ce qui me fit sursauter. La fille jeta sa tête en arrière avec quelque craquement d'os, ses yeux s'ouvrent; entièrement remplis de noir profond, on aurait cru que son regard ne ce finissait jamais, la peau blanche et un sourire aux lèvres elle me fixa. Ses cheveux dorée étalés de tous leur long, elle avança pour ce rapprocher de moi en rampant sur le dos à même le sol. Je panique, elle ce rapproche de plus en plus vite on aurait dit que le temps c'est arrêter pour que je me retrouve face a elle. Tout mes muscle sont contractés.

_ S…Sébas…

Sébastian… je n'arrive même pas à prononcé son nom. Malgré ma peur de quitter cette femme des yeux qui approche je tourne ma tête vers mon majordome pour savoir pourquoi il ne fait aucun mouvement mais il n'était pas la… Je retourne ma tête pour voir la morte-vivante qui a elle aussi disparût . Les murs de la pièce s'agrandirent je me retrouve dans le noir total. Je n'arrive plus à respirer…

_ BO-CHAN !

J'ouvre les yeux, devant le regard paniqué de Sébastian.

Que vient-il de ce passé?

_ Bo-chan calmez vous, respirer doucement. Dit Sébastian en me tenant les épaules.

Je suis tombé dans une crise d'asthme, je n'arrive pas à me calmé. Mon regard revint sous le lit ou il y a toujours la jeune fille allongé. Comme ci ce que je venait de voir aller ce passé.

Sébastian suivi mon regard et découvrit le corps . Il me pris dans ces bras et saute de la fenêtre en la brisant. Il ce mis à courir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe bon sans ?

Toute mes forces me quitte à cause de ma crise puis le trou noir.

…

..

.

Voilou alors pas trop peur …


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre, Merci pour les reviews! Je suis heureuse que ma morte-vivante vous ai fait peur et a fait monter la pression. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira avec un tout petit rapprochement entre la maître et son chien.

**Ayamuri-chan **: Non ce n'est pas la même personne =3

**Chapitre 4: Peur ?**

_ Bo-chan ! Bo-chan !

_mm

J'ouvre les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. J'ai des vertiges. Ma vue ce rectifie au fur et à mesure. Sébastian est au dessus de moi sa main sur ma joue. Il fait encore nuit, je vois des arbres.

_ Sébastian ou on est ? *cough* dit-je en me redressant et en en toussant.

_ Doucement Bo-chan ne forcez pas. Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes lorsque nous avons quittés le manoir.

*cough*

_ Je t'ai demandé…ou on est! *cough*

_ je me suis arrêter dans la forêt sur le chemin du retour car vous n'arrêtez pas de toussez.

*cough cough* _ je veux rentrez Sébastian.

_ Yes, my Lord mais calmez vous, vous allez finir par vomir.

Sébastian me soulève et me blottit contre lui. Il me recouvre de sa veste et marcha jusqu'au manoir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis dans les bras de Sébastian je me sens en sécurité. Dans ces moments la, Sébastian change complètement de caractère, il oublie ses moqueries et ses faux sourires et laisse place à une personnalité que je ne connais pas vraiment. Doux et affectueux, il reste plus souvent à mes côtés.

*Cough*

Sébastian me dépose sur le lit, en me déshabillant en douceur. La fièvre pris le dessus en me fessant perdre la tête.

_ Sébastian…

J'entend m'as respiration saccadé, ma voix frêle qui appelle mon majordome. Il est devant moi, fixant mes yeux et mon corps entièrement nu.

Ces yeux rouges scintille, il veux me dévorer j'en suis certain, certain depuis le premier jour ou je l'ai rencontrer. Et sa faim ne fait que de s'accroître.

Il m'enfile ma veste de soie blanche. Toujours en me fixant, il hôte ses gants blancs, puis passe ses mains sous mes bras pour me surélevé dans le lit puis passe son bras gauche sous les plissures de mes genoux pour m'allonger.

Il remonta la couette et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_ Bo-chan… Endormez-vous maintenant.

_ Sébas…tian…

Cette fois mes paupières ce ferment, je suis complètement épuisé, choqué de ce qu'il venait de ce passé et je voulait garder ce moment de tendresse.

…

_ Bo-chan.

J'ouvre les yeux Sébastian est en train de ma mettre une serviette humide sur mon front apparemment il fessait encore nuit.

_ Je voudrai que vous mangiez ou buvez quelque choses pour reprendre des forces.

_ … Tu l'as…vu ? Haletai-je

_ Pardon?

_ La fille qui m'as bousculé… c'était elle sous le lit… Marjorie ?

_ Probablement.

_ Est-elle restée immobile ?

_ Pardon Bo-chan mais je ne vous comprend pas ?

_ …Elle m'as regarder…ses yeux étaient noir…elle ramper par terre jusqu'à moi…

_ Bo-chan…rien ne sais déplacé vous vous êtes crispez d'un seul coup, je vous ai appelez mais vous n'aviez aucune réaction.

_ C'était réel… je .. Je l'ai vu…je l' ai entendu…

_ Bo-chan, mangez et reposez vous on reprendra l'affaire lorsque vous serez rétablie. Je ferai des enquêtes et je trouverai des suspects.

_ Je n'ai pas faim…

_ C'est la fièvre qui vous donne cette sensation. Je l'accorde pour ce soir mais demain que vous le vouliez ou non vous allez reprendre des forces.

Sébastian change la serviette et remis la couette correctement. Il ce retourne il va me laissé seul…Je ne veux pas être seul, il s'éloigne de plus en plus …Est-ce de la peur?

_ SEBASTIAN !

Surement surpris du ton et l'effort que j'ai mis pour prononcé son prénom il ce retourna brusquement les yeux interrogateurs.

_ Bo-chan?

_ Euh… tu …tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que… que je m'endorme.

Pourquoi je lui demande ? J'aurai pu lui ordonner…Il ce rapproche de moi en souriant.

Mon majordome s'assoie sur le bort du lit et ce rapprocha dangereusement de moi pour venir me souffler dans l'oreille.

_ Pourquoi pas…

Je lui avait laissé une ouverture. Je dois rester sur mes gardes constamment même si je sais qu'il laisserai sa vie pour me protéger, il reste néanmoins un démon qui désire mon âme pour apaiser sa faim.

Il ce redresse au dessus de moi en caressant mes cheveux.

Dans le noir total, on pouvais voir ces iris rouges brillant dans la pénombre de ma chambre… Voir la vrai nature de mon majordome, un démon, digne de lui, celui qui vous fait froid dans le dos et pourtant… Il est la, prés de moi en s'amusant avec les mèches rebelle de ma chevelure avec un gueule angélique. Malgré le noir je pouvais percevoir son petit sourire.

Il va m'entendre parlé lui demain.

J'ouvrent les yeux, Sébastian et debout devant moi…

_ Tu est rester la toute la nuit ?

_ oui, j'aurai peut être du vous prendre en photo lorsque vous suciez votre pouce.

Me dit-il en souriant.

_ Tait toi! Lui dit-je en me redressant. C'est toi qui n'arrêter pas de me regarder nu !

_ Pardon?

_ Tu as mit tu temps à me changé hier!

_ Eh bien je serai plus rapide la prochaine fois mais c'est la fièvre qui vous donnez cette effet. Pourtant je vous vois nu presque tout les jours … non même tout les jours, lorsque je vous change ou à l'heure du ba.. *Sbaf*

Mon oreiller était partis tout seul.

_ C'est..Ce n'est pas la même chose !

_ ah bon …

_ …

_ Mais Bo-chan je ne vois pas du tout le rapport de la discutions entre le moment ou vous suciez votre pouce et celui ou apparemment je vous regarder nu …

_ Donne moi, mon déjeuner.

Aaa mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je suis débile ! Surtout qui déforme chacune de mes phrases et joue avec les mots à chaque fois.

_ Pour ce matin, je vous ai préparer quelque tranche de pain complet à la confiture de fraise avec un thé au fruit rouge.

Sébastian tend ma tasse fumante, je le fixe dans les yeux, il contemple mon regard. Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai lancé ce défit de regard entre mon diable de majordome et moi. Sans doute que je trouve ça amusant de voir qui va gagné, dans le regard ou les réflexion.

Mais Sébastian dut quitter la partie car Maylin avait encore fait des siennes.

_ Sébastian quand tu auras finis je veux que nous retournions dans le manoir d'hier.

_ Vous ne voulez pas vous reposez pour aujourd'hui?

_ Non.

Mes ordres étaient clairs, Sébastian fit une courbette avant de disparaître derrière la porte me laissant déguster ce petit déjeuner assez léger.

Maintenant qu'il fait jour je vais fouiller ce manoir de fond en comble! Je devais retrouver cette fille…

Tiens en pensant je n'ai pas entendu la vois cette nuit ….

..

.

..

Voila n'oubliez pas vos avis et les critiques =D

Merci d'avoir lu.

Prochain chapitre vous allez savoir qui sont ces créatures


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la révélation des « créatures » et notre pauvre petit Sebby qui supporte le comportement de Ciel un peu bouleversé.

**Ayumuri-chan **: Merci. C'est vrai que il n'y a aucun rapport ^^. Je suis contente que ça t'es plus.

**Bocchan-chan **: On remarquera par la suite que notre cher démon aime détourner les conversations. Sébastian n'avouera jamais qu'il est attirer par un simple humain. Haha pourquoi il n'y a pas de voix…patience..patience…

Vos reviews me font plaisir ça m'aide à continuer surtout que j'ai un trou d'inspiration je me creuse les neurones pour trouver une suite qui ne vous déplaise pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Shiki?**

_ Bo-chan?

_ Oui on rentre!

_ Cela fait dix minutes que vous dites ça…et nous somme toujours devant le manoir.

Encore en train de ce moquez! J'avance jusqu'au portes avant de les ouvrirent. J'avance lentement dans la demeure qui est toujours aussi sombre que le soir dernier.

_ Sébastian, fait entrer la lumière!

Il ce dirige vers les fenêtres et disparaît dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrache les rideaux troués pour qu'il réapparaisse, les grands morceaux fracassés le sol comme si il étaient vivants et avait vécu toute l'histoire du manoir. La lumière pénétra petit à petit quand Sébastian arracher les tissus.

Le salon est l'entrer principal du manoir, des grandes peintures déchirées ornées les murs. La grande table est au couvert mais remplis de poussière.

_ On dirait que le temps c'est arrêter d'un seul coup.

_ la vie a pris fin…

_ Sébastian ?

_ Non, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

_ Non parle.

_ Il semblera que la vie de ce manoir c'est arrêter en une fraction de seconde du a …

_ Du a ?

_ Je ne sais pas Bo-chan…

Le silence encore une fois.

_ je veux monter à l'étage…

Sébastian ce rapproche de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule avant de m'entrainer jusqu'à escalier.

_ Ne vous inquiéter pas Bo-chan, je ne ressent aucune présence.

_ Et hier tu ressentez des présences?

_ Eh bien ….non.

_ Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un.

_ C'est vrai, c'est assez étrange …

_ à quoi pense tu ?

_ Peut être à une de ces créatures qui n'est pas vraiment vivante alors il ce pourrait que je ne ressente pas leur présences…

_ Et c'est quoi comme créatures ?

_ Un vampire, ou bien …

*Bam*

Quelque chose viens de tombé à l'étage, Sébastian me poussa pour passer avant de monté les escaliers très rapidement. Le silence…l'angoisse revient, je décide quand même de monter mais beaucoup plus lentement que les pas de mon majordome. Mes mains tremble… Comment un Phamtomhive pourrait avoir peur de ces créatures alors que j'ai pactisé avec le diable…

Arrivé en haut, le noir très imposant fut casser par mon majordome qui arrache les planches clouées aux fenêtres.

J'entendis un gémissement de peur derrière une des portes de ce couloir…je m'avance lentement vers la première. Je lance un dernier regard vers mon majordome qui enlève ces planches avec facilité; je pris la poignée en main et l'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit, rien…juste du noir.

Je continu ma route vers la deuxième porte, mis ma main sur la poignée puis ouvrit celle-ci.. Une main attrapa mon poignet et me tire dans la chambre, Sébastian me rattrape avec un pied sur le côté de la porte pour bloquer la personne qui est en train de m'entrainer.

_ Sébastian il a de la force !

L'individu planta ses ongles dans ma peau, ou j'étouffa un cri dans un soupir. Je senti l'aura de Sébastian ce déformer aussitôt. Il attrape cette main la tira et pris la créature par la gorge pour la surélever.

C'était la jeune fille qui m'avait bousculé et que j'ai vu hier…

_ AAAA laissé moi tranquille ! Laché moi!

Le soleil brulé sa peau, elle ce redressa avec deux anneaux rouge dans ses yeux noir ouvrit la bouche laissant apparaître deux crocs voulant mordre mon majordome.

_ LACHE MOI J'TE DIT !

_ Bo-chan…

_ ..Marjorie ?

Elle me regarde.

_ Je n'ai rien fait c'est eux il m'ont forcé ! Mais j'avais faim, il.. Il vont te tuer…

_ Qui t'as forcé ? Qui veux me tuer ?

Elle baisse la tête et ce débat comme une folle en griffant les avant bras de Sébastian. Puis revint vers moi et hurla.

_ JE VAIS TE TUER !

_ Sébastian tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. De toute façon elle ne nous dira rien de plus. Dit-je d'un ton sec.

_ Non ne me tué pas je vous en supplie …

Sébastian lève le bras avant que celui-ci transperce sa poitrine en plein cœur.

Le corps tomba a terre.

_ Bo-chan, ceci est un Shiki.

_ Un Shiki ?

_ Un Shiki est une sorte de vampire sans en être un, possédant une âme. C'est une sorte de maladie, qui pousse le mort à revenir à la vie. Il ce nourrissent de sang humain pour survivre mais ils ont peur de tuer les premières fois. Car même sous l'aspect de monstre leur âme est humaine. Il ne peuvent boire que deux litres de sang par jour. Ils hypnotise la victime avec du « venin » pour les empêcher de parler et ils peuvent revenir ce nourrir jusqu'à ce que la victime meurt à cause d'une anémie. Après plusieurs jour la victime peut ressuscité si elle a était tuer par un Shiki, pour en devenir un elle-même. Donc si une personne d'une famille meurt vous êtes sur que toute la famille suivra, pour être réuni mais en Shiki.

Pour tuer ces créatures leur sang est lui-même vivant, donc elle ne respire pas et n'a pas de pouls. Elles ont besoin de régénérer leur globules rouges. Il faut coupé les lésions qui vont au cœur, qui le moteur de régénération, trancher la tête ou planté un pieu dans le cœur. Ils ont la particularité d'avoir les yeux noirs qui leur donne une très bonne vue la nuit et sensible au rayons du soleil.

_… Et les horloges coincés ?

_ Je ne sais pas si il y a un lien.

_ Pourquoi je l'ai vu hier s'avancé vers moi?

_ Je ne sais pas non plus…

_ Rentrons.

Arrivés au manoir je m'enferme directement dans mon bureau. Je suis assez bouleversez par cette affaire… Midi approche. Sébastian ne sais pas…il ne sais pas…

* Toc Toc*

_ Bo-chan?

_ Oui entre.

_ Votre manteau ?

_ quoi?

_ Vous n'avez pas enlever votre manteau.

_ Ah oui.

_ Laissez.

Sébastian s'approche de moi et enlève mon manteau puis redressa mon nœud turquoise. Il pris mon poigné qui saigné encore entre ses mains.

_ Je vais cherché quelques bandages.

Après quelque minute Sébastian revint et s'assoie sur mon bureau. C'est bien rare de le voir assis.

Il enlève ses gants puis prend mon si petit poigné dans sa main imposante. Mais il ce stoppa et le fixa.

_ Sébastian ?

Ce démon s'abaisse jusqu'à ma main, en fermant ces yeux carmins. Puis il lécha gracieusement ma plaie dans un silence. ..

Ciel ! Réagit ! TOUT DE SUITE !

_ Mais… Que…Qu'est-ce-que tu fait ? Dit-je en enlevant ma main.

Sébastian ce redresse avec… avec des joues rosie?

_ Euh.. Veuillez m'excuser Bo-chan, j'ai .. Je me suis laissé importer par l'odeur de votre sang.. Je suis vraiment navré.

Alors comme ça il aimé le sang…

_ Tu veut me tuer maintenant ou quoi ?

_ Ce n'est pas en léchant quelques gouttes de votre sang que je vais vous tuez.

_ C'est très gênant! Et descend de ce bureau tu est plus grand que moi!

Sébastian mis un genoux a terre est soigna ma blessure comment dire avec difficultés… Si je n'avais pas réagit je ne sais pas comment tout cela aurait fini.

_ Bo-chan venez vous assoir dans le salon je vais vous apportez votre repas.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Il y a-t-il un lien avec l'incident de ce matin?

_ Sébastian va faire tes tâches et laisse moi.

_ Vous connaissiez la victime et cela vous déplait que vous n'avez rien pu faire. N'est-ce pas Bo-chan?

_ C'est un ordre, SORT!

_ Yes , my Lord.

Une fois parti je me lève devant la fenêtre pour fixer le soleil brillant sur la neige. Pourquoi a-t-il toujours raison. Il m'agace. Le dois trouver l'auteur de tout ça et vite.

*Toc Toc*

Je n'ai pas pu répondre que mes trois domestiques entre dans mon bureau.

_ Bo-chan venez jouer avec nous dans la neige ! Dit Finny en attrapant mon bras.

_ Je pourrai faire fondre la neige avec le nouveaux canon que je me suis acheté!

_ Brad, c'est hors de question que tu utilise ce canon. J'ai des choses à faiii…

Mais les trois domestique mirent mon manteau avant de m'entrainer dehors.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faite ?

_ Bo-chan vous devriez vous amusé de temps à autre. Me dit Maylin.

C'est alors que Finny me lança une boule de neige dans les cheveux.

_ Désolez Bo-chan !

Maylin ce mit à faire des dizaines de boules de neige et m'insiste a me rabaisser.

_ Prenez ça Bo-chan !me dit-elle en me tendant les boules.

_ Mais…

_ Je sais que vous êtes un bon tireur !

Elle les lancent vers Brad mais il riposta et elle ce prit la boule en pleine figure. Peut être que ça me changera les idées. Je prend la boule et la lança pour qu'elle finisse sa trajectoire sur la cigarette de Brad.

_ Bo-chan c'était ma dernière !

_ Tu n'as qu'as arrêter de fumé !

Me voila parti dans de beaux draps. Durant toute l'après midi nous avons passé notre temps a courir dans la neige. Sébastian est aux portes et me regarde. Je le fixe à mon tour mais j'ai oublier que l'on fessait une bataille et la boule m'arriva en pleine figure. Il ce marre…

_ Arrête de rigolez et vient donc te battre ! Lui dit-je en lançant une boule qui le toucha à l'épaule.

Il avance dans la neige tout en me fixant. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore dit!

Mon sauveur, Finny, sauta au cou de Sébastian qui les fis basculés pour atterrir dans la neige.

Ça lui apprendra, voila que Maylin me cours après mais ma course s'arrêta contre mon majordome. Déjà?

_ Bo-chan vous allez attrapez froid. Votre nez est tout rouge … comme une tomate! Avec son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas arrêter de te moquez de moi !

_ Je ne me moque pas je dit juste la stricte vérité.

_ Tu m'énerve Sébastian!

_ C'est vous qui vous énervez.

_ Tu cherche quoi la ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ alors arrête.

_ Oui mais il n'empêche que vous allez attraper froid et si vous continuer comme ça c'est toute votre tête qui deviendra rouge.

_ Tu veux faire quoi, tu veux me provoquer verbalement.

_ Bo-chan, ne vous énervez pas pour ça.

_ Fiche moi la paix et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire! Vas t'en!

_ Bo-chan je m'escu…

_ J'ai dit va t'en ! C'est un ordre! Tu reviendra quand je te le demanderai!

Sébastian part dans la forêt, il n'a pas répondu à mon ordre. L'avais-je contrarié…

Je part m'enfermer dans ma chambre et fait les cents pas. Pourquoi le départ de Sébastian me mettais mal à l'aise…

Je ne suis pas sorti du reste de la journée je n'ai même pas pris le temps de faire venir Tanaka pour me changer en tenue de nuit. Je m'allonge sur le lit, et fixe la canne que Sébastian m'avait offerte pour noël. Pourquoi je lui est dit de partir…je voulais pas dire ça…après tout, je sais qu'il m'observe.

…

* tong…tong*

…

..

.

Voilou


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre.

Bocchan-chan toute l'intro et pour toi ^^

Je suis contente que mes Shiki te font peur comme tes clowns horrible qui ont un peu disparut d'ailleurs.

Je suis aussi contente que mon histoire te plais. Pourquoi le temps c'est arrêter c'est une bonne question huhu .

Pauvre Ciel toujours dans des situations pas banale pour un humain.

Ba bonne lecture et j'espère que tu continueras a me lire.

**Chapitre 6 :Reviens**

.

*tong…tong…*

J'ouvre un œil avec difficulté, me redresse je me suis endormi tout habillé. Il fait déjà nuit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit lentement, la silhouette entra. Elle marche comme un zombie, puis elle entra dans le champ ou la fenêtre éclairer, c'était Maylin. Elle a la peau blanche, de grandes cernes et les yeux vides.

_ Maylin ?

Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle ce stoppe est sort un guns qui ce situé accroché à sa cuisse.

La domestique pointa l'arme sur moi. Pourquoi voulait-elle me tué ?

Elle tire s'esquive la balle en me jetant sur le sol.

_ Sébastian !

Rien, la domestique ce tourne pour me tirer une fois de plus, dessus.

_ Sébastian c'est un ordre revient !

Rien, était-ce une illusions comme au manoir? La jeune femme s'approche de moi et me plaqua contre le mur en m'étranglant.

_ Sé…Sébastian…

Une ombre apparut derrière la domestique, elle lui arracha sa tenue au niveaux du cou, le visage ce rapprocha, celui de Sébastian; Il ouvrit la bouche pour laissé apparaître deux crocs à la place de ces canines. Sébastian attrapa le cou de Maylin et planta ses crocs dans celle-ci.

La main de Maylin tombe au sol, la tête en arrière ce posant sur l'éraule de mon majordome, ses yeux mi-clos on dirai qu'elle gémis … plutôt de plaisir avec des joues rouges. Sébastian lâche sa proie qui tombe dans ses bras. Il la pose doucement à terre.

Puis il vient posé une main sur ma joue. En me fixant avec ses yeux carmins et une trace de sang à la bouche.

_ Tout va bien Bo-chan?

Les yeux grand ouvert, je fixe mon majordome en repensant à la scène…

_ Tu …Tu l'as tué?

_ Non, ne vous inquiéter pas demain elle sera prête a reprendre son service. Et vous ?

_ Oui, ça va…

_ Bien.

Je suis tellement choqué de ce qu'il venait de ce passer que je n'ai pas vu Sébastian sortir de la chambre. Ou allait-il?

Je me lève et cour dans le couloir.

_ Sébastian ?

Dans le couloir, le salon, le hall rien. Je pousse les grandes portes d'entrée de mon manoir, pour avoir une vue sur le jardin de devant; il est la sur le chemin; Il s'en va …

_ Sébastian!

Il ce retourne, me regarde. Ça face est éclairé de moitié grâce à la pleine lune il ce tien droit comme toujours.

_ Oui, Bo-chan ?

_ Ou vas-tu ?

_ Vous m'avez dit de partir et quand vous me demanderai je reviendrai.

_ Eh bien je t'ai appelé.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas ordonné de rester ici. Peut être que je vous fait trop peur.

_ Tu ne fais pas du tout peur Sébastian. Tu est juste très agaçant.

_ hum eh bien alors je suis trop agaçant pour vous pour que je puisse rester au manoir.

Sébastian parle avec un ton vraiment sérieux. Il est trop agaçant mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seul dans le manoir.

_ Puis-je disposer Bo-chan ?

_ Non !

_ Qu'attendez vous de moi alors ?

_ Si tu reviens dans le manoir est-ce-que tu arrêtera ces moqueries?

_ Non je doute fort…

_ Tu ne veux pas revenir, très bien reste ici et dors dans le jardin alors, vas voir tes boules de poils que tu aime tant.

_ Bo-chan depuis que l'affaire ai commencé vous avez complètement changé de caractère. Vous avez peur de ce qui va ce passé ?

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Tu n'arrête pas de te moquez de moi alors que je suis ton maître et …

_ Vous aussi vous vous moquez de moi et je pense que ces échanges verbaux vous amuse même si vous ne dite rien. Mais dés qu'une histoire commence je ne dois plus rien faire et me taire.

_ TAIS TOI !

_ Vous agissez comme un enfant.

_ FERME LA !

Je suis à bout de crise de nerf, mais il a encore une fois raison, je me laisse tourmenté par des histoires ou je ne peut pas vraiment agir. Ce n'est pas digne d'un comte Phamtomhive.

_ Bo -chan vous avez besoin de vous reposez.

_ …

Puis il repart dans le silence.

_ Ne part pas !

_ Que dois je faire ?

_ Ramène moi dans ma chambre.

Il revient sur ces pas pour être prés de moi.

_ Porte moi.

Il me pris dans ses bras avant de me soulevé pour que je pose ma tête contre son torse.

_ Reste la.

_ Mais Bo-chan?

Il ne comprend surement pas, mais il sais que je suis à ma limite et que je vais lui faire payer. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour caché mon visage dans celui-ci.

_ Enlève ce sourire satisfait de tes lèvres Sébastian.

_ Et maintenant my Lord. Dit-il en relevant la tête.

Je contemple la lune elle est belle est ronde, je regarde Sébastian , il la regarde lui aussi. Ces yeux scintille avec les couleurs des étoiles qui reflète dans ses pupilles. Je sens son cœur battre, il est chaud. Comment un esprit démoniaque comme lui peut-il être aussi beau et attirant…Mais qu'est-ce que je dit!

_ J'ai…Je suis fatigué!

Sébastian me regarde et rentre dans le manoir. On rentre dans la chambre Maylin est en train de ronfler par terre.

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu me tué ?

Sébastian me déposa et rejoint Maylin.

_ Vous voyez ici c'est la morsure que moi je lui ai faite. Et .. Ici * il souleva le bras gauche de ma servante* c'est la morsure…

_ D'un Shiki?

_ Exact; Il sont capable de manipulé leur victime. Maintenant j'espère que Maylin n'a pas laissé pénétré un Shiki dans le manoir car il va pouvoir revenir quand il le souhaite.

_ mph…Sébastian, pourquoi l'as-tu mordu ?

_ Pour annulé l'hypnose.

_ Tu est capable toi aussi de manipuler les gens.

_ ….On peut dire ça.

Encore un point ou je vais devoir faire attention…

_ Bo-chan je vais la remettre dans sa chambre et je reviens vous changez.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour trouver leur repaire, mais combien sont t'il? S'il y sont toute colonie qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire. Sébastian ne pourra jamais les battre seul.

_ Bo-chan.

Sébastian me porte pour me posé sur le lit. Je ne m'attendait pas vraiment à cet acte et qu'il revienne aussi vite.

Il déboutonne ma veste, puis mon chemisier.

_ Vous ne vous êtes même pas changer Bo-chan. Aviez vous prévu un rendez vous secret.

_ Non pas du tout je me suis assoupie quelque minute…

_ Il est déjà 23h45. Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne dirai rien a mademoiselle Elizabeth.

*regard agressif vers le majordome*

…

Une fois vêtu de ma chemise Sébastian ferme les rideaux.

_ Sébastian si il y a un monstre dans le manoir, tue le je n'ai pas envie d'être ennuyer pendant mon sommeil.

_ C'est compris. Bonne nuit my Lord.

_ Sébastian.

_ oui ?

Sébastian ce retourne, le sceau dans mon œil droit ce met à briller.

_ Au nom de notre pacte, je t'ordonne de rester prés de moi pendant toute le durée de notre contrat.

Un genoux a terre, la main droite sur son cœur…

_ Yes, my Lord.

…

…

_ _Hihihi , Boo -chaan_


	7. Chapter 7

Septième chapitre,

Bocchan-chan j'éspére que tu apprécie ma fic car je devient un peu déçue au fil des chapitres.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 : Une tête blonde**

_ Bo -chan réveillé vous.

Ah non pas déjà ! J'aurai mieux fait de le laissé dehors la nuit dernière pour que je puisse dormir juste un peu, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit encore cette voie.

Je serre la couette et mon cousin même si je sais que mon pourcentage de chance de gagné et minime contre celui de mon majordome qui doit surement être de plus de 370%.

_ Bo -chan …

1er avertissement… je ne perdrai pas ce matin! C'est décidé! Je vais rester dans mon lit!

_ Bo…-chan…

2 éme avertissement … Concentre toi Ciel ! Tu vas y arriver!

_ Bo -chan, n'essayer pas de mettre en œuvre votre petit manège et de contracté tout vos petit muscles en vous disant que vous n'allez pas perdre contre moi et restez au lit toute la journée car vous avez déjà perdu…

Je jette ma couette, me met debout sur le matelas et pointe mon majordome tu doigt.

_ Moi Ciel Phantomhive, je ne perdrai jamais contre toi !

_ Bonjour Bo -chan… Aujourd'hui ce serait thé au saveur de canada avec un cake aux pommes et une brioche parsemé de sucre.

Sébastian me tend la tasse ainsi que mon journal avec un des ces plus grand sourire narquois

…* aucune réaction des deux côtés*…..

J'abandonne en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit en arrachant le journal des mains de mon majordome ainsi que la tasse.

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé de Shiki dans le manoir. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont nombreux ?

_ Je le crois mais on ne sait jamais. Il nous faut rester sur des propositions tant que nous sommes sur de rien.

* Toc Toc*

Maylin entra très doucement.

_ Bonjour Bo - chan, il…il y a le comte Trancy dans votre salon.

_ Le comte Trancy ?

_ Euh.. Oui il est accompagné de son majordome ils sont entrés sans que je puisse dire quelque chose.

_ D'accord, prévient leur que j'arrive.

_ Oui.

_ Maylin ?

_ Eh ? Me demande telle avec son aire surpris.

_ Tout va bien aujourd'hui ?

Surement très surpris de ma question elle repris son air et mis sa main gauche sur la tête en souriant.

_ Oui je suis en très grande forme !

_ Très bien.

Ma servante sorti pour que Sébastian puisse m'amener jusqu'à la salle d'eau déjà préparer.

Après quelque minute, propre et bien habillé je descend jusque dans le salon ou une tête blonde ce mit a courir vers et moi en me prenant dans ces bras.

_ Ciel Phantomhive !

_ Oi !

_ Je suis trop heureux de te voir !

_ Je suis navré du comportement de mon maître. Fit le Majordome Trancy dans une courbette.

Il ce relève , Parfaitement droit et soigné, il ressemble quelque peu à Sébastian …

_ Comte Trancy je ne pensé pas que vous seriez si heureux de me rencontrer…

_ Oh sisisi ! Et appelle moi, Alois et ne me vouvoie pas je ne suis pas vieux ça me contrarie.

_ Très bien si tu préfère.

Ça a l'air d'une vrai puce ambulante…Il ce relève et sautille vers son majordome.

_ Voici le majordome de la famille Trancy il s'appelle Claude Faustus.

_ Enchanté.

Une courbette puis il ce relève en redressant ces lunettes.

_ Alois.

_ Ouiii

_ Est-ce un diable de majordome ?

Ma question est sèche mais Sébastian, à côté de moi, ne le quitte pas une seconde des yeux. Il fallait que je la pose. Le majordome en question affiche un sourire.

_ Je suis un diable de majordome…

_ Ou plutôt un majordome araignée… Lâcha sèchement Sébastian.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce ..….

_ Bon, pourquoi est tu venu Alois ?

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de sa majesté comme quoi que l'araignée devait s'allié avec le chien de la reine.

…

_ Tu connais un peu l'enquête?

_ Oui, mon majordome est parfait ! =D

Je sens l'aura de Sébastian chauffer…et il fixe toujours Faustus…

_ bien allons boire un thé dans la bibliothèque…

_ Tu as autre choses que tu thé? En faite je n'aime pas trop ça.

Me demande Alois avec une expression de petit enfant malheureux…

_ Que veut tu?

_ Un chocolat chaud !

_ Sébastian prépare ça.

_ Entendu.

_ hey Claude va donner un coup de main à son majordome! Comment il s'appelle ?

Sébastian et Claude stoppa tout leur mouvement…

_ Euh il s'appelle Sébastian Michaelis, mais il peut très bien ce débrouiller seul pour un thé, un chocolat et quelques gâteaux…

_ Tu est sur ?

_ Maître, le comte Phantomhive vous dit que son majordome peut le faire seul allons attendre dans la bibliothèque. Fit Claude en prenant la main d'Alois.

Je regarde Sébastian qui,.. comment dire, ce décontracte…puis part vers la cuisine. Entre lui et l'autre majordome on dirait que le courant passe très très mal.

_ Suivez moi. Dit-je d'un ton calme.

Installé dans la bibliothèque, Sébastian arriva dans la salle en déposant les tasses et les gâteau sur la table basse.

_ Alois que sais tu sur cette affaire.

_ Je sais qu'il s'agit de Shiki un peu plus avancé.

_ Un peu plus avancé ?

_ Les morts réussites plus vite que la normal…fit Claude.

_ Bo -chan cela expliquerai pourquoi Marjorie était déjà devenu un Shiki…

_ ouaaa les gâteaux et le chocolat sont délicieux !

_ Merci c'est un honneur. Fit Sébastian suivit d'une courbette.

_ Claude tu devrai prendre des cours avec Sébastian!

_ Je n'en vois d'aucune utilité… répondit-il du tac au tac.

_ Moi j'en voie une Claude, tu ne sais pas bien cuisiné!

_ Peut être qu'il n'a pas _les mains _pour la cuisine. Fit Sébastian avec un sourire moqueur.

Des regards lourds ce font entre mon majordome et celui de la famille Trancy… Mais je décide de couper ce silence.

_ On est pas la pour savoir qui est le meilleur en cuisine. C'est tout ce que tu sais?

_ Non, je connais les points faibles des Shiki et je sais pourquoi les horloges ce bloque seul mon majordome l'a découvert.

_ pourquoi?

_ Apparemment quand quelqu'un ressuscite il y a un bloque ment spatiaux- temporel je crois ou un truc de ce genre la ce qui fait que les horloges ce bloquent.

Je regarde mon majordome il n'avait pas trouver cette information. Mais finit par dire:

_ Oui sauf que les horloges ce bloquent pas à l'heure ou le mort ressuscite mais lorsqu'il ce font tués.

_ je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Fit Claude.

_ Oh mais c'est une grande première. S'exclame Sébastian.

_ Sébastian ne commence pas.

_ Si je puis me permettre, c'est bien la première et la dernière fois que je suis d'accord avec toi sale oiseaux.

_ Tu dit ça mais tu verra que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois petite araignée…

Alois me regarde nous somme stupéfait de la tournure que prend la discutions entre nos majordome.

Claude ce rapprocha de Sébastian.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la « petite » araignée…

_ Je n'ai pas peur d'un insecte comme toi…

_ Peut être que je suis fragile avec ma toile mais si tu est en dessous de moi je m'accrocherai sur ton dos pour venir te piquer sans que tu t'en rende compte.

_ Je ne serai jamais en dessous de ce genre de spécimen, donc ce que tu dit est absurde…et je me ferait un plaisir de claquer mon talons sur un être rampant la prochaine fois que j'en vois un. Oh mais que suis-je bête il y a en un énorme juste devant moi…

_J'espère que l'on vous dérange pas trop tout les deux ? Sinon allé dehors on sera plus tranquille. Dit-je en me relevant du fauteuil.

_ Excuser moi my Lord mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les parasites.

_ Je suis navré, je n'aime pas particulièrement non plus les charognards.

Encore un long silence qui s'installe…

…

..

.


	8. Chapter 8

Huitième chapitre

Bocchan-chan et Ayumuri-chan je vous remercie de vos encouragements ça fais plaisir je fais en sorte que la suite va vous plaire. Je vais remettre souvent des petits dialogue entre nos deux majordomes et défois ça ce termine mal…

Sur ce bonne lecture merci à vous !

**Chapitre 8 : Puis une tête rouge.**

Cela ne va pas être si facile de s'allié avec Alois Trancy.

* Bam*

Tous nos regard ce rapporte vers la grande fenêtre découvrant un spécimen qui malheureusement , est bien connu.

Sa face complètement écrasé sur la vitre en souriant de toutes ses dents, bougeais son derrière d'une façon provocatrice en fixant mon majordome avec insistance.

Sébastian ce met dos à la fenêtre un lâchant le plus gros soupir, jamais entendu en s'attrapant les arêtes du nez.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Demanda Claude horrifier.

_ Chebhas- Chaaaaaaan 3 dit la chose rouge toujours collé à la fenêtre.

_ Bo -chan que dois-je faire? Demande Sébastian d'un air blasé.

_ Chai-dé-infourmaition-pfour-tuoi-mon-chebby!

Alois pencha ça tête avant de demander.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Sébastian ouvre la fenêtre.

_…..

Sébastian marche le plus longuement possible vers la vitre puis l'ouvre avant que le Shinigami lui saute au cou mais fini son élans pas terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veut Grell?

_ C'est pas toi que je viens voir ! Mon Sebby, j'ai des informations qui devrait t'intéresser …Oh mais c'est qui ce bel homme avec des lunettes ?

Grell sautille vers Claude en lui prenant le bras et rapprocha dangereusement sa tête vers celle du démon.

_ Tu me plais beaucoup. Pas plus que mon Sebby mais tu est très séduisant, tu serai prêt à me faire des enfants ?

Les cheveux de Claude sont redresser vers le plafond. Mais Alois cour vers son majordome est poussa violemment le Shinigami.

_ Tu ne touchera pas au corps de « mon » majordome! Dit-il en ce collant à Claude.

….

Grell est tout rouge les larmes aux yeux.

_ Mon Sébby ? Gémissait-il en regardant avec une mine boudeuse le démon.

_ Dit moi c'est quoi ces informations.

Le Shinigami avance sensuellement jusqu'à Sébastian.

_ Que me donne tu en échange ?

_ Hum…Un homme nu.

_ Oh ! Ton corps ?

_ Non pas le mien ! Ne sois pas stupide. Je te donne juste son nom « Pluto ».

_ Mais c'est qui ?

_ Tu le sera quand tu nous aura donner des informations.

_ Mph…

Je regarde Sébastian que va-t-il faire avec pluto ce chien démoniaque.

_ Alors ?

_ Ney ? Ah oui, je connais un repaire ou il y a plusieurs créatures on dirai des vampires. Il y en a au moins une bonne quarantaine.

_ Une quarantaine! Sébastian on ne pourra jamais les abattre seuls comment on va faire? Imagine si il y a d'autre repaires !

Je suis paniqué sont-il autant nombreux.

_ Bo -chan calmez vous. Grell-san ou est le repaire.

_ C'est une ancienne gare à l'Est de Londres. Beaucoup d'âmes devrait être classé mais on ne peut rien en faire. C'est très frustrant.

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

_ Non pas pour l'instant…mais si tu veut d'autre renseignement mon Sebby il me faudra un baiser… Ou est mon homme nu ?

_ Pluto ! Cria Sébastian

Le chien arrive en courant sous sa forme humaine avant de monté sur mon majordome.

_ Ouaaaa ! S'exclama Grell les étoiles dans les yeux.

Sébastian pousse Pluto avant de prendre le Shinigami dans ses bras. Il ce dirige calmement vers la fenêtre puis l'ouvre.

_ Pluto !

_ Woof!

_ Va cherché ! Il lança Grell par le fenêtre et Pluto parti en courant.

_ KYAAaa… (* je me suis inspiré du doujinshi « spark »*)

Mon démon ferma la fenêtre et nous rejoint avec un air très satisfait.

_ Sébastian ..tu m'exaspère…

_ Dit ciel ! On peut rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que l'enquête ce termine? Reprend Alois.

_ Eh bien en faite Je ….

_ Tu ? Ton manoir est plus grand que le mien ! Allez! Steuplé !

_ C'est d'accord.

_ Yahoo ! Dit-il en sautant sur le fauteuil.

_ Alois il y a des règles à respecter ! Déjà tu vas arrêter de sauter sur mon fauteuil et tu ne touche à r…

_ Bo - chan…vous parlez seul…

_ ALOIS !

Il part en courant je ne sais ou, son majordome ne bouge pas. Je décide donc de le traquer…

_ Alois ! Reviens ici!

_ Oh c'est ton bureau?

Il ouvre la porte et rentre sans gène.

_ Mais c'est pas possible!

Je rentre il fouille dans mes tiroirs, touche à tout. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté cette énergumène dans mon manoir.

_ Alois arrête toi !

Il s'arrête en s'asseyant dans mon fauteuil.

_ Il est très confortable !

Je me rapproche dans la pièce, claquent les mains sur le meuble.

_ écoute moi Alois, il faut que tu enlève ce comportement sinon tu ne servira à rien dans cette enquête. On va tuer des esprits démoniaques !

_ Oui, je sais! Mais mon majordome et la pour le faire.

_ …

_ Quoi?

_ Rien…

_ De toute façon si il meure, je ferait un pacte avec Hannah.

_ Comment peut tu dire une chose pareil !

_ Ba je le dit.

_ Il te sert, te protège, tu lui as promis ton âme et toi tu t'en fiche qu'il disparaît! Tu n'as aucune dignité.

_ Pourquoi cela te met en colère ?

_ Je ne suis pas en colère.

_ De toute façon je fais plus de chose avec mon majordome que toi avec le tien.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ba le mien est en meilleur forme et nous sommes plus proche Nous nous fessons plus confiance. Pourtant Sébastian a scellé le pacte dans ton œil droit.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport .

_ Plus le sceau du pacte est prêt de l'œil, plus les sentiments du démon envers son maître son fort…Tu ne savais pas ça ? Tu ne t'intéresse vraiment pas à ton majordome, alors laisse moi faire ce que je veux avec le mien.

Je pose ma main gauche sur mon œil droit…C'est vrais, je ne me suis jamais intéresser à Sébastian. Je sais qu'il aime les chats mais … c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Au faite Ciel?

Je le regarde, il fait une sale tête…

_ Ne me dit pas que tu as laissé nos deux majordome dans la même pièce?

…

..

.


	9. Chapter 9

Neuvième chapitre,

**Ayumuri-chan **: ^^ Grell n'est pas si débile qu'il ne le fait paraître. Merci pour les encouragement !

**Cielxsebastian** : Oui la flemme nous oblige à faire des choses lol comme le matin au réveil. Sebby essaye de cacher ses sentiments, on les vois pas encore dans la fic mais ça va arrivé. Pour le combat de qui est le plus fort c'est …pas encore ça xp Merci.

**Bocchan-chan **: Je trouve que j'ai très bien réussi l'arriver de notre shinigami. Euh pour Claude et Alois tu …verra plus tard lol . Petit accord? Je n'y ai pas penser, mais même s'ils en passe un nous somme dans la tête de Ciel alors ce ne sera pas tout de suite. ( ça veut pas dire qu'il y aura un accord ) Merci, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir!

**Amy Listing Schafer **: Yes, my Lord j'écrit, j'écrit. Alors que font nos deux majordomes?

Il y a du monde ça fait plaisir et cela m'encourage à écrire!

/!\ Attention âmes sensible ne lisait pas ce chapitre dans le noir avec un musique stressante ou si vous avez regarder un film susceptible de vous faire peur. Pour les autres, les lumières sont éteintes et on lis dans le silence …

Sur ce bonne lecture * je suis vraiment folle quelque fois…*

**Chapitre 9 : Au secours**

Oh c'est pas vrai …

_ Euh ils sont encore dans la bibliothèque…

Alois et moi, cours a toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Que peuvent-ils bien faire a part ce battre?

On arrive devant la bibliothèque et avec notre élans, chacun une porte, on pousse celle-ci pour découvrir une pièce délabrer, les rideaux en lambeaux, des dizaines de livres éparpillés à terre. Mais dans un coin de la salle au bout …..

_ Ils sont débiles ! Lance Alois.

Comme deux chiens enragés, ils sont par terre en train de roulés sur eux même essayant d'avoir le dessus l'un comme l'autre, en ce mettant des claques à tout bout de champ.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les dent serrés, attraper par le col de leur veste en lâchant des réflexions.

_ T'es qu'une sale araignée ! Je vais te la faire bouffer ta toile !

_ Ah ouais, moi je vais t'arracher les plumes pour me faire un coussin !

Ils continuent de ce rouler pour venir taper dans une étagère ou celle-ci tomba sur les deux démons dans un bruit assourdissant, laissant échapper tout les livres qu'elle avait. L' étagère ce redresse, grâce a la force des êtres non humains, ainsi que nos majordome assis au milieux des bouquins ancien.

Je me racle la gorge car il n'on pas encore vu notre arrivé. Il ce stop tournent leurs têtes et nous regarde pendant de longues secondes.

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faite ? Demandai-je calmement

…

La journée c'est passé très rapidement. Claude et Sébastian ne s'était pas regardés depuis leur « dispute » qui était suivis de toute les excuses possibles et d'un nettoyage en profondeur.

J'attend sagement dans ma chambre pendant que Sébastian donnent les chambres respective des invités.

_ Bo -chan?

_ Tu a été long.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai..

_ Claude ?

_ …oui.

_ Qu'importe, dépêche toi de me changer je suis complètement épuiser par cette tête blonde.

_ Encore plus épuisez quand Lady Elizabeth vous rend visite ?

_ Oui encore plus …

Sébastian termine d'enfiler ma chemise avant de remonter les couettes.

_ Sébastian ?

_ My Lord ?

_ Qu'aime tu d'autre que les chats ?

_ Quelle est cette question ?

_ Répond.

_ Eh bien, j'apprécies les chats car ils sont doux mais je craint de ne pas pouvoir répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire le verbe « aimer ».

_ mph…

_ Pourquoi Bo -chan ?

_ Pour rien, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit my Lord.

Sébastian quitta la chambre. Il aime les chat car ils sont doux… mes cheveux aussi sont doux.

Je serre mon oreiller contre moi. Je suis vraiment fatiguer et fini par m'endormir.

…

…

_ _Bo -chaan ! Bo-chaaaaan!_

Une voix tellement strident qu'elle me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas Sébastian ni mon imagination qui me tire de mon réveille depuis toutes ces nuits. C'est une voix féminine. Cette fois ci je l'ai très bien entendu. Je décide d'allumer ma bougie pour y voir un peu plus clair au milieu de ma chambre plonger dans la pénombre.

J'observe les alentours…personne n'est dans ma chambre. Ce ne peut pas être Maylin, la voix est trop aigue pour elle.

Mais la même sensation lorsque je me trouvait au manoir s'installe…j'angoisse. J'entend une respiration, ce n'est pas la mienne…elle est saccadée. La flamme de ma bougie s'agite fortement . La respiration est de plus en plus présente dans la pièce. Je peux sentir la goutte sur mon front perlé jusqu'à mon menton.

_ Qui est la ? Demandai-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

Dans un soupir, elle laisse passer la voyelle A .. d'un ton plus qu'affreux, rêche comme si elle n'avait pas pris la parole depuis des jours.

__Aaaa_

Je m'étouffe dans mes propres bouffés d'air, mais je dois savoir, je ne vois personne. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et pose un premier pied au sol très lentement comme pour ne rien casser.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Le deuxième pied vient le rejoindre à la même vitesse que le premier.

_ _Aaaa _

Je me soulève très délicatement pour prendre appuis sur mes jambes. Je regarde la chambre quand quelque choses tomba sur mon épaule. Je tourne ma tête avec effrois de peur de découvrir une créature que je ne voulait pas voir, prêt à crier le nom de mon démon. Je regarde, une grosse quantité de sang était tombé sur mon épaule gauche. Je n'ai pas regarder au plafond …

Je recule du lit pour mieux voir ce plafond qui portait une grosse tâche de sang qui s'écouler sur le sol. Sans m'en rendre compte mes pieds tremper dedans.

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. Je devais appeler Sébastian. Je m'élance vers la porte Quand une main froide attrapa ma cheville de sous le lit. Et me tira. Je tombe a terre assis contre le mur, la jambe maintenu par cette main. La bougie tombe dans le sang. J'aperçois avec horreur, une petite fille au long cheveux brun qui baigner dans le sang. Quelque mèches retombent sur sont petit visage. Les yeux noir grand ouvert comme ceux d'une poupée et un sourire ou les coins des lèvres sont coupés qui élargisse ce rire sur tout le visage laissant apparaître ses crocs avec le menton dégoulinant de sang, elle respire fortement.

J'ai peur je n'arrive pas à crier malgré ma bouche grande ouverte. Les larmes sur mes joues n'arrête pas de couler, mes yeux ne cligne plus je la fixe.

Elle tourne son visage avec tous ses os de nuque qui craquent pour ce retrouvé la tête à l'envers lorsqu'elle pris la parole d'un ton très amusant pour elle, le souffle coupé avec toujours cette voix rêche, avant que la bougie glisse complètement dans le sang et le peu de lumière que j'ai, disparut pour me retrouver dans le noir le plus total, dans ça seul phrase:

_ _..b…Bo -chaaaan…_

_ !

…

..

.

N'hésiter pas à laissez des reviews pour les personnes qui me lisent sans dire un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	10. Chapter 10

Dixième chapitre,

**CometMystic** : Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, et je pense que tes conseils vont m'aider. Merciii

**Ayumuri-chan **: My hell, désoler je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Contente que ce chapitre t'es plus. Cadavre de … c'est pas pour maintenant. Merciii

**Kaena33830** : La suite est la pour le plus grand soulagement de Ciel.

**Cielxsebastian** : ça fait si peur que ça ? XD ne t'inquiète pas les Shiki ne peuvent pas sortir de l'ordi et venir chez toi…

**Amy Listing Schafer **: Je fais peur a tout le monde ! Huhu voila Notre petit Ciel.

**Bocchan-chan **: Non ne meure pas ! Bou j'ai peur des films d'horreur mais j'avoue que lorsque j'écris des parties comme celle-là je stresse à fond toute seule dans ma chambre XD On va dire que c'est comme ma vengeance pour ce clown horrible. Voila la suite Seb ou pas Seb ?

**Just-me-an-angel **: Merci c'est gentil ! =D Euh le lemon ça dépendra des lecteurs si vous en voulez un ou pas.

Je suis désoler pour l'attente mais j'ai eu quelque petit problème cette semaine. Bon que va-t-il arriver à Ciel?

À partir de maintenant je vais rapprocher Sebastian et Ciel. Bonne lecture et merci pour toute ces reviews qui me font tant plaisir!

**Chapitre 10 : Rapprochement**

Je me débat mais elle ne lâche pas prise, Sébastian dépêche toi je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Elle me tire de plus en plus sous mon lit, je l'entend rire.

Je me retient de toute mes forces mais la flaque de sang fait glisser mon pied et mes mains et le manque de lumière ma fait perdre confiance. Je ne touche plus le mur. Ma jambe à moitié sous le lit. J'imagine son visage disparaître peu à peu sous le matelas.

Elle rit avec sa voix aigue.

_ Sébastian … dit-je dans un sanglot, viens m'aider je t'en supplie !

_ Ne vous inquiéter pas Bo -chan je ne vous laisserez jamais tombé.

Sébastian a passé ses bras sous les miens et me ramène petit à petit vers le mur il a enlevé les rideaux pour que le peu de lumière rentre dans la chambre. La petite fille fessait mauvaise mine en voyant la colère de Sébastian. Mon dos collé à son torse chaud, suffisait pour me rassuré. Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque pour renforcé ma prise avec Sébastian.

Il réussi a me dégagez de cette main rêche, ma jambe en sang. Sébastian me jette contre le mur pour rattraper la Shiki ,qui s'enfuit, par le poigné. Il plante son bras dans celle-ci et lui arracha le cœur.

La scène trop violente pour moi, je m'évanouit dans la flaque de sang.

…

J'entend des bruits d'eau, je reconnait l'odeur de Sébastian. Je pourrai la reconnaître à des kilomètres. Je m'éveille, je suis dans mon lit, Sébastian est en train de soigné ma jambe. Il m'a surement déjà lavé. Je l'observe, il porte juste sa chemise blanche ouverte. Je ne suis pas sûr mais on dirai qu'il porte un bandage au niveau de l'épaule. Il me regarde mais nous n'échangeons aucun mot.

…

_ AA ! Sébastian ça pique !

_ Désolée Bo -chan mais il faut désinfecter la plaie.

Une fois désinfecter il finit de bander mon mollet. On ce fixe dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes.

_ Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps Sébastian ?

_ Il y avait d'autre Shiki dans le manoir.

…

_ et Alois et Claude.

_ Eux aussi avait affaire à une créature, Maylin à du les laissés entrer la dernière fois. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas tout les domestiques du manoir vont bien ainsi que nos invités.

_ Comment fait-on pour que les Shiki ne pénètre pas dans le manoir ?

_ Il faut posé des parchemins religieux sur les murs mais je…

_ Va en cherché !

_ Je suis désolé Bo- chan mais il faudra que vous demandiez à quelqu'un d'autre que moi car je ne peux pas supporté les incantations de dieu donc vous serez seul dans le manoir.

_ …

_ Bo -chan ?

_ …

_ Voulez vous quand même que quelqu'un aille cherché des parchemins ?

_ …

_ Bo -chan ?

_ …

_ Tout va bien ?

_…

Allongé dans le lit la tête vers le mur je sens Sébastian ce rapprocher mais pas aussi prés …

Il posa une main de chaque côté de mon visage En me murmurant à l'oreille :

_ Bo -chan…

Je peux pas j'arrive pas à me contenir, les larmes roulent toutes seules. Je cache mon visage par mes avants bras.

_ J…Je...J'ai eu peur…. Sébastian… j'ai cru que tu n'allait pas venir…

Je sens ses bras fort passé dans mon dos pour me soulevé et venir me collé contre son torse si rassurant . Je passe mes mains sur ses épaules et enfuis ma tête dans sa gorge.

_ Bo -chan je serai toujours la ou que vous soyez. Faite moi confiance.

_ Je ne peux pas te faire confiance tu reste un démon.

_ Avez-vous peur que je prenne votre âme avant l'heure ? M'en croyez vous capable?

_ Oui, tu est un être maléfique.

_ Alors vous vous tromper complètement sur mon cas.

_…

_ Jamais je ne brise les contrats ! Jamais! C'est contre mon esthétique.

Sébastian me sert plus fort contre lui pour me faire comprendre ça dernière parole.

_ On peut rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

_ Yes, my Lord.

Sébastian bascula en avant pour m'allonger dans le lit. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes nos nez prêt à ce touchés. Il me fixe dans les yeux. Il a vraiment une gueule d'ange. Inconcscieusement ma main repoussa ses cheveux ébènes derrière son oreille. Un sourire doux s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse sur le front en poussant quelque mèches au passage.

Je prend sa nuque entre mes mains pour lui faire comprendre de ce collé à moi. Il rigole dans un soupir et met sa tête prêt de mon oreille. Ses abdominaux bien développé ce colle contre mon corps si fins.

_ Je ne vous écrase pas Bo -chan? Dit-il toujours en chuchotant.

Je fait des mouvements de gauche à droite. Il joue avec mes cheveux descendant jusqu'aux pointes et recommence le même mouvement.

_ Bo -chan …

_ Mm?

_ Vos cheveux sont doux…

_ o/o ce…c'est toi …qui les entretiens.

« doux » Flash back avant le coucher de tout à l'heure… « apprécié », « chat », « car », « doux »…

_ Pourquoi rougissez vous Bo -chan ?

_ Je ne rougit pas!

_ Laissez donc votre fierté de côté et dite moi.

_ Non.

_ Bien…

Il échappa un soupir qui viens ce faufiler dans mon cou. Ce qui me fit frissonner tous le corps.

_ Avez-vous froid ?

_ Non.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent mais le sommeil ne me venez pas. Lorsque Sébastian viens susurrer à mon oreille.

_ Peut être que je vous apprécie Bo -chan.

_ … Pour mon âme oui ça c'est sur tu m'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

_ Peut être pas.

_ Explique toi.

La langue de Sébastian lécha ma jugulaire de bas en haut.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite Sébastian !

_ Et si je ne veux pas ?

_ C'est un ordre.

_ Vous ne voulez pas jouez au jeu.

_ Non, pas ce soir.

_ Serai-ce une invitation pour un prochain soir ?

_ Arrête avec ton esprit pervers c'est hors de question qu'il ce passe quelque chose avec un homme et qui à un tel rang!

_ Bien .

_ laisse moi m'endormir maintenant.

Sébastian ce relève et arrangea les couvertures il a nettoyer toute la chambre.

_ Je laisse les rideaux ouvert pour ce soir.

Il vient me refaire un baiser sur le front.

_ Tu est blessé ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien…

J'aurais parié ma main à coupé qu'il porté un bandage à chaque épaule.

_ Bonne nuit my Lord.

…

.


	11. Chapter 11

Onzième chapitre,

**Ayumuri-chan **: Merci. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite effrayante je ne peux rien promettre désolé. XD

**Amy Listing Schafer **: d'accord je vais faire un lemon.

**Bocchan-chan **: bienveillance .. Ça reste à vérifié XD. Seb bandé … Haha c'est un secret ^^.

**Just-me-an-angel **: Merci beaucoup. Attention du bave sur ton clavier.

Je suis désoler, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à publier mes chapitres…mais je fais tout mon possible. Bonne lecture .

**Chapitre 11 : Les Enfers ?**

Mm… je ne veux pas me lever mais le soleil tape dans mes yeux, Ah oui Sébastian a laissé les rideaux ouvert hier…_hier_. Je sens un soufle dans mon dos Qui pouvait être dans mon lit? Sébastian ? Non il n'aurait pas oser. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à une petite tête blonde…

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche dans mon lit!

_ mm? Ciel !

_ Alois je te le répète qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans mon lit?

_ J'ai eu peur hier alors je suis venu discrètement dans ton lit. Nos majordomes nettoient le manoir.

*soupire*

_ Ta jambe ça va ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

_ J'était inquiet !

_ Et toi ?

_ J'ai dormi toute la nuit! Claude c'est occupé de tout.

…

_ Sébastian!

_ My Lord

_ j'ai faim.

_ Tout de suite. Désirez vous quelque chose comte Trancy.

_ La même chose que Ciel !

Mon majordome disparaît derrière la porte… Il ne m'as pas fait de réflexion, c'est étrange. Il n'empêche que je me suis très bien endormis hier.

_ Claudeeee ! Cria Alois.

Le demandé arriva dans la chambre l'interrogeant du regard. Alois s'assoie et tant les bras vers son domestique.

_ Je veux un câlin !

La majordome vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et pris cette puce dans ces bras…Aa je demanderai à Sébastian de me border plus souvent comme il l'a fait hier …

Non ,non ,non surtout pas je suis un Phamtomhive comment j'ai pu lui laissé voir ce côté de moi ! Quelle honte. Sans que je m'en aperçoive Sébastian était déjà la.

_ Bo -chan voulez vous une pâtisserie au chocolat ?

Il connait trop mes points faibles. Il me tend cette gourmandise avant que je l'a dévore. Mais Alois saute sur le lit en réclamant un bout de gâteau, lorsque ma culière dérape sur ma joue. Je sature! Je me met debout, arrache la part de pâtisserie des mains de Sébastian et envoie l'assiette dans le visage d'Alois.

…grand silence…mais il fut coupé par le fou-rire du blond qui tenait l'assiette dans ses mains et la part du gâteau bien étaler sur son visage.

_ Claude nettoie ça !

J'observe la scène je ne sais pas si je doit avoir de la gène ou de la peur. Le majordome de la famille Trancy lèche gracieusement le visage de son jeune maître.

Sébastian tire mon bras et je fut assis face à lui Il s'abaisse mais sous plus grand soulagement il nettoie le chocolat avec l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc très délicatement.

Je peux entendre la langue de Claude passer sur le visage d'Alois.

_ Bo -chan voulez vous vous déplacé jusque dans la salle d'eau pour vous changez ?

_ Oui.

Je suit mon majordome, il a compris que je n'était pas très a l'aise. Il faut que je lui dise…

_ Sébastian …cela fessait déjà plusieurs nuit que j'entendais cette voie.

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Vous auriez du me prévenir.

_ Oui j'aurais du…

_ Dans des moments comme celui la Bo -chan laissez votre fierté un peu de côté…et faite moi confiance.

Arriver dans la salle d'eau, il mouille le mouchoir avant de le poser sur ma joue.

_ Attention Bo -chan c'est froid.

Il nettoie ma petite joue qui était devenu toute rouge à force du frottement du tissu. Tout en m'habillant Sébastian pris la parole.

_ Quels sont vos plans pour le repaire ?

_ En faite je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre.

_ Si je puis me permettre je pense que vous devriez rassembler le plus de personnes possible. Qu'ils soit démons, dieu de la mort ou je ne sais pas quoi. Déjà cela augmentera notre nombre.

_ Sébastian, imaginons qu'il est trois repaires et …

_ Je vous arrête, les Shiki sont toujours regrouper en groupe sauf quand ils chassent.

_ Donc c'est le seul repaire qu'il peut y avoir?

_ Oui…mais…

_ « mais » ?

_ Comme a dit le comte Trancy, ce sont des Shiki avancés ce qui est normalement impossible d'avoir un changement aussi radical d'une espèce.

_ Tu crois qu'il ont reçu une aide extérieur ?

_ Si c'est cela, ça expliquerai les horloges, ainsi que la résurrection des morts en une nuit.

_ Va avec Claude est établissez un plan de cette gare.

_ Yes, my Lord.

_ Je veux aussi savoir qui était cette petite fille sous mon..lit.

_ Je vous apporterai ça.

Sébastian a attendu la fin de notre repas du midi, car il dit qu'à cette heure ci le soleil tape plus fort, pour partir en mission. Je sais qu'il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Claude mais niveaux travail, il est capable de rester calme.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec trois dégénérez qui ne sais pas faire leur travail et une puce blonde qui est en train de m'entrainer à la bibliothèque.

_ Alois pourquoi tu m'emmène à la bibliothèque ?

_ Pour te donner des cours sur les démons !

Et il ce mit à chercher des livres sataniques dans les étagères. Après plusieurs dizaine de bouquins sortis. On s'assois sur le sol prêt de la cheminé.

_ Alors Ciel! Qu'est-ce qu'un démon ?

_ Un être fou qui est obséder par mon âme.

_ Euh … Je ne parle pas Sébastian, je parle de tous les démons en général.

_ Des esprit maléfiques …

_ Oui ce sont des esprit mauvais qui peuvent manipuler nos sentiments, ils sont très malins et font tous leur possible pour nuire. Certains démons mange les âmes humaines sans leur accord, puis il y a les démons qui passe des pactes pour rendre leurs vie plus mouvementé et déguster leur repas ensuite. Il ont une grande fierté pendant leur missions. Il doivent bien suivre les ordres! Et après il y a les princes des enfers et Satan.

_ Pourquoi tu veut me faire un cours sur ça ?

_ Pour connaître un peu plus ton majordome!

_ J'ai pas besoin de savoir quelque chose de toute façon il prendra mon âme.

_ Ba dit toi que ce cour va faire passé ton après midi.

_ Et d'où tu sort toute ses infos?

_ De Claude je lui ai demandé un cours dessus.

_ mph

_ Bien , revenons à nos majordomes. Tu as déjà vu la vrai forme de Sébastian ?

_ Non.

_ pff , c'est désespérant. Quoi qu'il en sois Nos majordome nous donne corps et âme pendant tous le temps du contrat. Il sont lié à nous et ne peuvent nous lâcher d'une semelle.

_ Ton cour m'ennuis…

_ Tu ne m'écoute même pas!

_ Normal c'est ennuyeux.

_ Bon alors passons à une discussion plus radical. Tu à déjà couché avec ton majordome?

_ Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Dit-je en me relevant.

_ Voila, la tu m'écoute.

_ Mais ce que tu dit est absurde !

_ C'était pour voir ta réaction… bref… Ciel ?

Mais pour qui il me prend ! Rah pourquoi il me demande ça. Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et sort plusieurs dossiers sur les quels je dois travaillé.( Oui il a quitter la bibliothèque)

_ Cela t'as vexé que je parle de ça ?

Me dit Alois en s'appuyant sur la porte.

_ Tu sais il arriva un jour ou tu devra savoir ce que c'est.

_ Pas avec mon majordome.

_ Pourquoi tu as peur, qu'on vous vois ou autre choses? Entre moi et Claude personne ne sais rien. Ça affine notre sens d'équipe.

_ Peu être, mais j'ai déjà une fiancé.

_ Ton majordome peut ressentir des sensations qu'avec celui qui l'a contracter. Elle sont cinq fois plus importante que si il le fessait avec ..Claude par exemple.

_ Ne parle de mon majordome comme ça.

_ Quoi? Cela te dérangerai si Claude lui fait la cour.

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il ne peuvent pas ce regardé.

_ En tout cas moi je sais qu'entre toi et lui il y a quelque chose.

_ Il n'y a rien du tout !

_ Si tu le dit…

_…

_ Quel heure est-il ? Ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'il sont partis tous-les-deux.

Il le fait exprès c'est pas possible autrement.

_ Je sort dans le jardins. Mais dit toi si tu ne fais pas confiance à ton majordome Son pouvoir n'augmentera pas.

_ Il est bien assez puissant.

_ Tu semble si sur de toi alors que tu ne connait rien de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là ?

_ je vais dans le jardin !

Me voila seul dans mon bureau, alors comme ça il y a quelque chose entre moi et Sébastian… n'importe quoi ! …Bon retire les paroles d'Alois et met toi au travail.

Qui je peut regrouper? Démons il y a Sébastian et Claude Alois m'a parlez d'Hannah et d'autre domestiques qu'il possédés. Comme Dieu de la mort, Grell ,Undertaker et si le William veut venir. Pluto nous sera d'une aide avec ses flammes.. Malgré leurs incompétences en tant que domestique ils seront utiles…

Sébastian dépêche toi de revenir j'ai envie d'un thé.


	12. Chapter 12

_Douzième chapitre,_

_**Ayumuri-chan **__: Merci. XD peut être, peu être pas … en tout cas il nous le fait pas savoir si il veut Sebby…_

_**Bocchan-chan **__: Je n'avais pas imaginé la langue de Claude en écrivant ce chapitre. Mais pour être honnête ça fait un peu peur quand même. XD_

_**Just-me-an-angel **__: Pour ta requête, Je ne peux pas la faire dans ce chapitre sinon toute la suite va devoir être changer. Mais je vais y penser pour la suite…Un chef d'œuvre .. Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaît merci beaucoup! Ton défi m'intéresse fortement, il faudra m 'en faire part…_

_Désoler ! Pour la peine je met deux chapitre d'un seul comme j'ai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de retard. Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

_*toc toc* J'entend la porte s'ouvrir et des pas qui ce dirigent vers moi. Un froissement de vêtement et une main gantée passe sur mon cuir chevelu._

__ Bo -chan réveillez vous._

_J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse Sébastian est rentré avec des documents sous le bras et une tasse dans la main._

__ Je vous ai ramenez une infusion au pomme et .._

_Il rigole._

__ pourquoi rigole tu ?_

_Il s'avance en posant ses documents et la tasse sur le bureau et pose sa main sur ma joue gauche._

__ Vous avez la trace de votre veste. Vous vous êtes autant ennuyer ?_

__ On peut dire ça._

__ Ne vous inquiéter pas ce soir je vous mettrez tôt au coucher pour récupérer votre nuit._

_J'attrape la tasse en enlevant la main de Sébastian._

__ Prend une chaise et montre moi tes documents._

_Sébastian s'exécuta. Il a fait un plan très détaillé de la gare. _

__ L'entrée de la gare est souterraine donc nous sommes directement confrontés au noir. Il y a beaucoup de galeries. Les voies ferrées sont toute abandonnées dont certaine sont condamnées. Ils ont pu crée leur repaire sans problème. Pas de surveillance, pas de lumière. Claude a trouver que la profondeur de la gare est assez élevée. Nous ne pourront pas briser le plafond à moins de faire une énorme explosions mais cela réveillera les soupçons. Et si nous voulons que ça marche il faut faire ça en plein jour pour que les rayons du soleil pénètre. Les issues de secours sont très longue et la lumière ne pourrait pas rentré…_

_Sébastian m'explique tout les détails en me montrant tout sur les différents plans. Il prend cette affaire vraiment au sérieux. Il est très concentré c'est la première fois qu'il s 'engage autant dans une enquête … Me cacherai t-il quelque chose ?_

__ Sébastian tu ne me cacherai rien par hasard ?_

__ Je vous demande pardon ?_

__ Tu ne me cache rien ?_

__ Non , pourquoi me demandez-vous cela?_

__ Tu t'implique beaucoup dans cette affaire je trouve…_

__ Peut être quelle m'intéresse._

__ … J'ai établie une liste des personnes qui pourra nous être utile, va les voir et demande leur aide._

__ C'est compris._

_Je dois chercher ce qu'il me cache. Je dois le trouver._

__ Bo -chan je vous laisse au service du majordome de la famille Trancy pendant quelque heures._

__ Oui, tu peut disposer._

__ Bo- chan, s'il vous plait méfier vous de Claude Faustus._

__ Pourquoi, il te fait peur ? _

__ Non. Mais il est très attirer par votre âme malgré qu'il soit tenu en laisse._

__ Tu as peur de perdre ton repas. Haha. Ne t'inquiète pas je le met dans la pièce froide en attendant ton retour. Dit-je en pivoté mon fauteuil vers la fenêtre._

__ Merci Bo -chan…_

_« merci » Je me retourne pour faire face à Sébastian…mais il est déjà parti._

_Oui il doit vraiment me caché quelque chose…_

_Après plusieurs document remplis je descend dans le salon et …_

__ Claude un peu plus bas non encore … OUI la …aaa oui c'est ici…aaa_

_Je suis contre le mur j'entend Alois gémissez…Mais ma curiosité, trop grande…je dépasse largement ma tête pour apercevoir Claude de derrière qui …Ouf Masse le bas du dos d'Alois. Cette tête blonde ma mit ses idées plus qu'obsède dans mon esprit._

__ Tu as mal au dos dit moi Alois. En reprenant un air très sur de moi._

__ Oui et Claude masse très bien._

__ C'est un plaisir your Highness. Comte Phamtomhive, ou est votre majordome ?_

__ Parti faire ce que je lui ai demandé. Sait tu faire le thé Claude Faustus ?_

__ Certainement._

__ Va me faire un thé et rapporte le moi dans mon bureau. _

_Je repart en direction de mon bureau._

__ Attend moi Ciel ! _

_Crie Alois en me courant après._

__ Alors tu as des idées pour tuer ces monstres ?_

_Je rentre dans le bureau avant de m'affaler dans le siège._

__ Répond moi !_

__ Je ne sais pas Alois. Et cesse de me dire ce que je dois faire._

_Je pose mes coudes sur le rebord du meuble en posant ma tête dans la paume de mes mains._

__ J'en sais rien…_

__ ça va Ciel ?_

__ Non ça va pas je n'arrive pas à me concentré sur cette affaire. Ça fait plusieurs jour que je ne dort pas et …_

_* Toc toc*_

__ Excuser moi, le thé est prêt._

_Claude pose le thé sur la table._

__ Claude je vais me coucher je n'ai pas faim pour le repas de ce soir._

__ Highness ?_

__ Reste ici pour débarrassé Ciel, tu viendra me rejoindre après._

__ Yes, your Highness._

_Je sirote mon thé tranquillement… il n'as pas le même goût que celui de Sébastian._

_La nuit commence à tomber. _

_J'ouvre les yeux puis un vertige, tout est en train de bouger, la tasse glisse de mes mains et ce brise au contacte du sol._

_« il est très attirer par votre âme malgré qu'il soit tenu en laisse »_

Je regarde le majordome Trancy. Il sourit et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Il ce penche sur moi à l'aide des accoudoirs. Ces yeux devenu rouges.

_ Qu…qu'est-ce que.. tu as mis dans …mon thé?

Mon corps est paralysé, j'ai du mal à respirer…

_ Je n'ai rien mis dans votre thé comte Phamtomhive… Je vous ai tout simplement piqué…

_ Quoi ?…Laisse moi…

_ Je veux votre âme…

* Clic* le bruit sonore de la balle qui ce trouver dans le flingue prêt de la tempe de Claude, stoppa ses mouvements.

_ Tu touche à un seul de ces cheveux et je t'explose la cervelle.

_ Michaelis, tu est déjà de retour.

_ Dégage…

Sébastian est accroupie sur mon bureau, pointant son arme sur Claude. La voie sèche on aperçois le ton de sa colère. Faustus ce retira sans ronchonner mais mon majordome mis le gun sur le front de son « coéquipier ».

_ De quel droit ose tu toucher le maître d'un autre démon ? Pour qui tu te prend…vas rejoindre le tien.

Claude sorti de la pièce…


	13. Chapter 13

Treizième chapitre,

Ce chapitre est fondée complètement sur un délire. Mais il faut un peu détendre l'atmosphère. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Un pendu ?**

Sébastian s'agenouilla devant moi.

_ Tout va bien Bo -chan?

_ Je…mes jambes ne veulent plus bouger..

Sébastian enleva..non, arracha ma veste et ouvrit ma chemise. Il scruté chaque partie dans mon corps comme s'il cherché quelque chose. Ma vue ce reporte sur la plissure de mon coude pour voir un bosse plutôt grande sur mon bras qui ramper vers ma tête.

Sébastian plaqua sa main au dessus de cette bosse pour déchirer la manche.

_ AAAA! ENLEVE MOI CA ! SEBASTIAN ! TUE LA ! TOUT DE SUITE!

Une belle araignée grimper tranquillement sur mon bras à l'aide de ces 8 pattes velus de couleur jaunâtre. Sébastian l'a fit tomber par terre et l'écrasa de tout son poids avec un certain plaisir.

_ Bo -chan je ne penser pas que vous aviez si peur des araignées.

_ Tais toi! Je vais le tuer…

_ Vous parlez de Claude ? Quel question. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

Une chaleur monte dans mon corps, une envie de meurtre inexprimable. Mais mes jambes ne veulent pas bouger et plus le temps passe plus cette envie gagne tout mon corps.

_ Claude vous a piquez à l'aide de son petit animal de compagnie. Vous allez être paralyser pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne vous inquiéter pas cela ne durera pas très longtemps.

_ Je sent que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer…

_ Bo -chan c'est vous qui vous mettez toujours dans des situations comme celle la je peux rien n'y faire.

_ Tait toi.

_ Vous allez vraiment vous ennuyer aussi si vous ne faites pas passer le temps.

_ Et comment veut tu faire passer le temps?

_ Voulez vous un cour ?

_ Non.

_ Que je vous lise un livre?

_ Non.

_ On fait un pendu ?

_ Un pendu?

_ Vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu? C'est simple un personne choisi un mot elle marque le première et la dernière lettre. Et l'autre joueur essaye de trouver l'expression en choisissant des lettres de l'alphabet. Mais si ce n'est pas la bonne lettre On dessine un membre du pendu. Si le pendu et complet vous avez perdu, si vous trouvez le mot vous avez gagnez.

_ C'est d'accord.

Sébastian sourit. Il fait mine de réfléchir. Il prend mon stylo est marque la voyelle A, dessine des tirets puis finit par un T, sur un bou de papier qui ce trouver sur mon bureau.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je savais que jouer avec ce démon était risqué mais pas à ce point la. Le mot est composé de 25 lettres.

_ Tu te fiche de moi…

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Comment veux tu que je trouve un mot de 25 lettres…

_ Citez l'alphabet. Je suis sur que vous ne perdrez pas.

_ I

Il écrit 3 I assez espacer.

_ O

Deux O …

_ E

Trois E…

_ U

Un U…

_ Euh Y

Sébastian sourit et tire un long trait en dessous de la devinette.

_ Bo -chan vous avez fait toute les voyelles.

_ B

Il dessine un trait perpendiculaire a celui qu'il avez déjà fait.

_ C

Un C…

_ P

Encore un trait.

_ F

Un trait.

_ Euh D

Un trait un plus. Je fixe le mot…

A_ _ICO_ _ _I_U_IONNE_ _ E_E_T

_ R

Il sourit est prend tous son temps pour faire un rond pour représenter ma tête.

_ Voulez vous des yeux?

_ Oui, je te surveillerai mieux.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Il fait un petit point noir et dessina mon cache œil.

_ Pourquoi un seul œil.

_ Je ne voulez pas dessiner le sceau du pacte dans un seul petit rond.

_ Haha… je vais dire la lettre S.

Un S…

_ Un L

Deux L… Il fait la moue boudeuse.

_ Un Z

_ C'est pour me faire plaisir Bo -chan.

_ Je vois que tu t'ennuie.

Il dessina un long trait représentant mon ventre.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi maigre que ça voyons.

_ Excuser moi my Lord.

Il trace un trait accoler à celui déjà tracé en s'expriment fier de lui.

_ Voila!

_ Tu est débile je suis toujours aussi maigre.

Tout en ce marrant il forme un gros rond.

_ Eh !

Je me lève et le pousse. Mais voila que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

_ Eh bien Bo -chan, le poison est déjà parti.

_ Je suis pas gros.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez forcé a vous faire grossir.

_ Non c'est toi qui me fait grossir !

_ Vous vous préférez maigre alors.

Je lui attrape les cheveux et les secoues dans tout les sens.

_ Allons Allons Bo -chan.

Il m'attrape les poignés et me fixe dans les yeux il a le sourire.

_ Je vais avoir plein de nœud dans les cheveux maintenant.

_ C'est pas grave on serra que tu est un démon comme ça.

_ Voyez celui qui parle.

Mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Il me regarde, je le regarde…Ces yeux s'adoucit accompagné d'un petit sourire. Mais mon esprit revient très vite, assis sur mon majordome, nous sommes presque allongé au sol.

_ Mph.. J'ai faim!

Je me relève et regarde le pendu je prend le stylo et dessine un deuxième personnage à côté de moi une tête remplis de cernes très long avec des griffes à la place des doigts. Des yeux en fentes et persan. Sébastian Michaelis.

_ Bo -chan je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ Ah oui j'ai oublié.

Je dessine deux petites cornes et une queue de démon.

_Voiiiila ! M'exclamai-je

_ Mm très bonne caricature Bo -chan. Vous devriez vous lancé dans le dessin.

Je me retourne.

_ Tu vas me préparer un repas ou tu attend que je meurt de faim.

_ Yes, my Lord.


	14. Chapter 14

Quatorzième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai réussi a détendre l'atmosphére alors maintenant au boulot!

Ulqui's-girl : Ouaaa merci beaucoup pour toute ces reviews ! Tu rattraper tout les chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ne t'inquiétte pas l'action entre nos deux personnages on déjà commencé…

Toroko-sama : Contente que ça te plaise, oui Claude va vraiment faire le rôle de pourriture jusqu'à la fin je pense….J'éspére avoir des reviews plus souvent si la flemme arrive à ne pas prendre le dessus sur toi XD

Bocchan-chan : Le sale Claudo…oui il va le rester. Bark des araignées, perso j'ai horreur de ça . Pour le dessin de Claude je pense que je ferai une sorte grosse tête avec des lunettes et plein de bras d'araignées….Oui les Anges pleurent sont revenu! Excuser moi.

Just-me-an-angel : Contente que cela t'es plus ! Sadique… c'est pas vrai de toute façon je ne connais pas ce nom…_huhuhuhu_

Amy Listing Schafer : Beaucoup de personne veulent la mort de Claude en ce moment…

Kaena33830 : elle est la, elle est la !

Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! Maintenant que j'ai détendu l'atmosphére retournons à nos moutons! Chapitre qui reléve quelque événement mais toujours sous l'intrigue. Ciel et Sebastian ce rapproche lentement mais surement ! Bonne lecture !

Ah oui, pour le mot, j'y suis allé un peu fort. En faite à chaque fois que je fais un pendu on me le sort, donc c'est finit par rentré. Le mot c'est « anticonstitutionnellement » désoler…

**Chapitre 14 : **

Sébastian sorti de la pièce. Me faire un gros ventre…Pour qui il ce prend. Je m'affale sur mon bureau. Tien qu'est-ce que c'est? Je prend l'objet dans mes mains c'était le pistolet de Sébastian. Ça c'est de l'engin. Le gun avait trois canon long d'environ 25 centimètres. Un manche en bois représentant une tête de mort enflammée. Je le prend dans mes mains qui ont l'air toute petite par rapport au lourd revolver.

Il est vraiment beau et apparemment très bien entretenu. Je me met en position comme si j'allai tirer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Bo -chan vous ferez mieux de ne pas jouer avec ça…

Il parle sur un ton froid les sourcils froncés. Un peu …non je ne suis pas effrayer je pose délicatement le revolver sur la table.

_ Il est très bien entretenu ou l'as-tu obtenu ?

_ Des enfers ce pistolet est capable de nuire les êtres démoniaques.

_ Tu as eu peur que je tire sur toi?

_ Non mais cela m'aurait déranger de perdre une balle pour rien.

_ Je t'aurais tué ! Alors je n'aurai pas gâché la balle.

_ Vous croyez qu'une balle de ce revolver peut me tuer ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible.

_ J'attend !

_ Je vous ai préparez un dîner léger. Une salade garnit de gésiers de canard. Voulez vous manger ici? Dit-il dans faux sourire.

_ Oui c'est très bien.

Sébastian pose le plateau sur mon bureau en prenant soin d'enlever tout les papiers autour. Il prend son revolver avant de le glisser derrière lui.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as pris ce revolver?

_ Pour nuire les Shiki.

_ Tu aurait pu t'en servir avant…

_ Je ne l'avais pas encore.

_ Tu est retourner dans ton monde entre les deux?

_ Je suis désolé j'aurait du vous demandez votre autorisation mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ Pourquoi?

Sébastian me fixe. Va-t-il me dire ce qu'il cache…

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour un simple déplacement.

_ Depuis quand as-tu l'arme?

_ Depuis aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi que aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas avant?

_ Vous posez beaucoup de question je trouve Bo -chan.

_ N'essaye pas de faire tourner la conversation. Répond!

_ Elle peut être nécessaire à partir de maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour tuer nos ennemis…

_ De quel ennemis parle tu?

_ Des Shiki évidement.

Il tourne autour, il veut pas cracher le morceau.

_ Sébastian ! C'est un ordre, dit moi pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à cette affaire !

Il ce redresse ce tourne et avance lentement vers la sortie. On pouvais entendre l'horloge passé de gauche à droite. Il pris la poigné dans les mains et ouvrit la porte. Tout ses mouvements semble au ralenti. Il s'arrête releva la tête vers le mur en face de lui.

_ Cette enquête est personnel…

_ Personnel ? Comment ça ? Sébastian !

Sébastian ferme la porte. Il y a un lien avec lui dans cette enquête? Je me lève de mon fauteuil et cour vers les couloirs.

_ Sébastian tu ne bouge pas c'est un ordre. Dit-je d'une vois sévère.

Il s'arrête. Je m'avance pour me retrouver face à son dos.

_ Tourne toi.

Il ce tourne. Les yeux rouge scintillants. La colère ce lit sur son visage.

_ A partir de maintenant tu vas me répondre sans jouez avec les mots. Tu vas être franc et dire tout ce que tu sais. Est-ce clair !

Un genoux a terre, la main sur le cœur.

_ Yes, my Lord.

_ Bien.

_ Mais je ne veux pas parlez ici.

Il relève la tête en me souriant et en prenant ma main. Puis chuchote…

_ Les murs on des oreilles…

Je regarde mon majordome avec étonnement. Il ce redresse puis déambule dans les couloirs. Ou est-ce qu'il m'emmène?

…

Nous sommes dans le jardin mais Sébastian continu de marcher. Il s'arrête me prend dans ses bras et saute de branche en branche pour ce retrouver en haut d'un arbre.

_ Ne bougez pas trop si vous voulez que je ne perde pas l'équilibre…

_ Les murs on des oreilles. Tu parle de Claude?

_ Non.

_ De qui ?

_ Des créatures qui envahissent notr…

_ Qui envahissent …

_ Qui envahissent votre manoir. Je suis désolé je me suis trompé.

_ Il y en a encore…

_ Non…

_ Je ne comprend pas…

Le vent souffla d'un seul coup et les cheveux de Sébastian ce retrouvèrent dans mes yeux. Il passa sa main pour les empêchés de venir dans mon visage. Il me fixe et finit par prendre la parole.

_ Je pense que celui qui dirige tout cela est une… veille connaissance.

_ Tu le pense ou tu en est sur ?

_ J'en suis presque certain.

_ Qui est-elle ?

_ Une connaissance proche…

_ Je ne vais rien tirer de toi on dirai… Il faut la trouver !

_ Je sais…

Le vent souffla à nouveau. La main de Sébastian tenait ses cheveux derrière son oreille et pour la première fois, l'expression de mon démon exprimer une sorte de tristesse dans son faux sourire.

Pourquoi…Ma main viens prendre sa joue avec une tendresse assez timide mais oser.

_ Je suis la Sébastian…je suis la.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Ses iris rouge illuminé par la lune ressortait sa plus grande stupéfaction. Une émotion envahit mon majordome, il n'arriver même pas à ce reprendre. Ses joues creuses, devenu rouge, dont l'une était cachée par ma main.

Il baisse son visage, comme pour ce cacher, en tournant la tête pour ce séparer de ma prise. Caché dans ses mèches ébènes, il me murmure:

_ Je le sais Bo -chan, et… je compte un peu sur vous pour que vous puissiez m'aider…

_ Moi, un simple humain? Pourquoi aurait tu besoin de moi ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous pour la seule raison que vous posséder un cœur qui interprète des sentiments.

_ Je ne comprend pas…

_ Vous comprendrez le moment venu. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça.

Il ce retourne vers moi me fixant dans les yeux. Seul la lune nous éclaire au milieu de cette pénombre, debout sur un arbre le souffle du vent sur nos visage qui font danser nos cheveux. Les yeux dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'on peut ce comprendre juste en ce regardant mais je n'arrive pas à décrire l'intention de Sébastian.

_ Je vais vous mettre au couché…

_ mph

_ Cela vous déplait ?

_ non, de toute façon je suis fatiguer…

_ Très bien

…

Je suis allongé dans mon lit et Sébastian est en train de me border. Mais son souffle ce faufila jusqu'à mon oreille.

_ Vous mentez très mal Bo -chan mais il faut quand même que vous dormiez.

Je ne voulez pas l'avouez mais j'était très bien sur l'arbre…

_ Je vais restez ici ce soir juste au cas ou il y aurai un parasite dérangeant…

_ Et tu vas restez debout devant mon lit dans le noir.

_ Cela vous dérange t-il ?

_ Non, pas du tout….Bien sûr que si! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir m'endormir avec un être debout devant mon lit qui n'arrête pas de sourire faussement.

_ Vous ne me verrez pas c'est la nuit.

_ Mais j'imagine très bien ton sourire débile sur tes lèvres en cherchant un plan diabolique à me faire dans la nuit!

_ …

_ C'est bien ce que je disais…couche toi au dessus de mes couvertures, mais ne tente rien, tu ne bougera pas de toute la nuit, aucun bruit, aucun sourire, aucune arrière pensée, et pas de réflexion débile le lendemain c'est-un-ordre! Est-ce clair?

_ Yes, my Lord.

Celui-ci éteint les bougies et vient s'allonger sur le lit dans un silence. Je lui tourne le dos.

_ Miaou…

_ SEBASTIIAN !

….

…

..

Désoler je n'est pas pu m'empécher de mettre ce miaou… j'ai trop regarder la comédie musicale…


	15. Chapter 15

Quinzième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Je suis contente que le rapprochement entre nos deux personnage te plaise. Ses Shiki restent un mystère….

Ulqui's-girl : Miaou, je suis folle des chats …

Toroko-sama : Le chat-powaa! Pardon, mais qui est cette personne ? Je te laisse chercher…

Bocchan-chan : Comment dire Sébastian est …possessif? De la ressource il doit en avoir! Je suis tout à fait d'accord non mais. Il n'y a pas que l'aboiement dans le vie.

Xxx-Kuro-neko-chan-xxx : ma kohaï prend gout à mon histoire huhuhu…

Just-me-an-angel : Ah ça je ne peut rien prévoir, c'est Sébastian qui décide pas moi…

Sadique.. Bouhou je suis découvert !

Kaena33830 : Autant presser que ça de lire la suite?

Chapitre avec notre petit Sebby qui va changer un peu de caractère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il reviendra à la normale dans les chapitre suivant. En faite je crois que je fais passer mes humeurs en écrivant cette fic XD. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15 : humeur exécrable**

Je m'éveille doucement, sans ouvrir mes yeux. Je m'étire, j'ai vraiment bien dormis cette nuit. Comment ce fait-il que je me suis éveillé alors que Sébastian n'est toujours pas venu…Sébastian, en y repensant je lui ai dit de rester hier. Je me décide a ouvrir ces paupières pour y voir plus clair…je suis contre le torse chaud de ce démon qui doit surement ce moquez! Je me redresse violement et regarde mon majordome, mais contre toute attente celui-ci ouvre un œil de ses paupière fermés avant de le refermer aussitôt…Il c'est couché dans mes draps les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise ouverte dans laquelle je loger. Il tien l'oreiller d'une de ces mains et l'autre était surement sur moi. Le soleil ,caché par mes grand rideaux noirs, essaye de pénétrer dans ma chambre. Aucun bruit n'est présent dans le manoir tout le monde devait encore dormir attendant le réveille de Sébastian.

_ Quelle heure est-il Sébastian?

_…

_ Sébastian!

_ mm…

Le concerner ce couche sur le ventre en enfouillant sa tête dans mon cousin.

_ Hey !

Je m'approche de lui en tentant de reprendre possession de mon objet mais aucune chance.

_ Je croyait que les démons ne dormais pas!

_ Bo -chan je ne dors pas je repose mes yeux.

_ … Bien sûr!

Il ce relève en me regardant.

_ Si je vous dit que je ne dors pas c'est que je ne dors pas.

_ Tu te répète… Pourtant tu as une tête d'endormis.

Effectivement, les yeux brumeux, ses cheveux ne ressemblés plus à rien, il a la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue gauche. La chemise ouverte et son caleçon sont les seuls tissus qui recouvré son corps laissant apparaître sa peau pale. Il frotte son œil de sa main, ou la marque du pacte y est inscrit.

_ C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire toute une nuit.

_ Quelle heure est-il?

_ L'heure…

Mon démon regarda les rideaux, toujours en combat avec l'étoile. Il écarquilla les yeux, jette la couette et cherche sa montre à gousset ce cachant dans la poche de sa veste, a quatre patte par terre…

_ Euh, Sébastian…

Il pris la montre dans ses mains avant de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus belle.

_ Je suis vraiment très très en retard sur mon planning !

Il ce releva brusquement en attrapant toute ses affaires qui sont éparpiller un peu par tout, avant de courir vers les rideaux et de les ouvrirent. Il ce retourne vers moi.

_ Bo -chan vous vous levez tout de suite, j'arrive!

Me dit-il en me pointant du doigt avant de partir en courant…

_ Mais il ne dormez pas…

Je descend du lit pour observer le jardin par ma grande fenêtre. Le soleil commence à ce caché derrière les nuages gris, surement remplie de pluie. Mais les fleurs ont besoins d'eau. Le vent souffle il ne doit pas faire si chaud. J'attrape mes bras pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur.

_ Brr, j'ai froid!

_ Effectivement il ne fait pas très chaud.

Je me retourne brusquement. C'est Claude. Il met m'as couette sur mes épaules.

_ Votre majordome est un peu en retard aujourd'hui.

_ Oui , c'est moi qui l'es retenu. Pourquoi est-tu dans ma chambre?

_ Je voudrais m'excuser de ce qui c'est dérouler hier, parfois mes sentiments prenne le dessus sur ma personne.

_ Tes sentiments ?

_ Oui. Je vous envie, des fois je …

Claude mis sa main sur son front en fermant les yeux.

_ Je voudrais vous faire mie…* Paf*

_ Ciel! Cria la tête blonde en tapant dans le dos de Claude.

_ Alois…

_ Tu as bien dormis? C'est une longue journée qui nous attend! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai remis Claude dans les cordes.

Le comte Trancy lança un regard noir vers son majordome. Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Alois m'attrape par son bras autour de ma nuque.

_ Alors tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui? Un jeu d'échec? Ou on pourrait confronter nos majordomes…

_ C'est hors de question! Nous allons faire une petite visite dans Londres. Je me libera d'Alois.

*Raclement de gorge*

_ Bo -chan si vous voudriez bien me suivre pour vous changez.

Je dépose la couette sur mon lit et me dirige vers Sébastian. Je le suis jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Puis nous rentrons. Il sort une chaise et me la présente pour que je m'assoie.

_ Vous voulez allez dans Londres aujourd'hui, mais il risque de pleuvoir.

_ Et alors!

_ Ce n'était qu'une affirmation Bo -chan.

_…

_ Que voulez Claude?

_ Rien il m'a juste parlé.

_ Que vous à t-il dit?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas…de toute façon tu connait déjà la réponse à ma question.

_ C'est évident.

_ Alors pourquoi pose tu la question?

_ Pour vous l'entendre dire.

_ …

_ Mais je ne compte pas dessus. Je connais votre réaction.

_ Il a dit qu'il voudrais me faire sien…

Sébastian ce redressa à l'entente de mes paroles.

_ Quoi ! Comment il !….

_ Je croyais que tu avait entendu ma discussion…

_ Non! Est c'était pour ça que je vous posez cette question!

_ Tu as dit que connaissez la réponse!

_ Je savais que vous n'alliez pas me répondre!

_…

_…

_ Sébastian je peux savoir pourquoi cela te fruste autant?

_ Ça ne me fruste pas. C'est juste que vous êtes déjà lié. Et je ne vous voie pas du tout dans ses bras hideux, et son regard plus que pervers à la façons de vous regardez…

_ Sébastian?

_ Et puis à chaque fois que je pars il en profite! Il fait tout dans mon dos! C'est un insecte répugnant!

_ Euh…

_ Non mais par tout les diables! D'où vient cet être? Ce n'est pas digne d'un démon de notre rang!

_ …

_ Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Je regarde mon majordome parlé, Il commence à faire des gestes dans tous les sens. Il pivotent sur lui-même, je n'arrive pas à dire une seule phrase puis il ce retourne et me pose une question…Je dois répondre quoi? C'est la première fois que je vois Sébastian dans un tel état.

_ Si, si je te…crois.

_ …

Il me regarde.

_ J'ai était trop loin…

_ Euh …

_ Je suis désoler.

_ Tu est sûr que ça ne te fruste pas un tout petit peu? Demandai-je en reprenant un air sérieux.

_ Si, un peu vous êtes quand même mon maître j'ai le devoir de prendre soin de vo…pourquoi avez vous répondu a ma question concernant les paroles de Claude?

_ Car je..j'ai…je sais que tu savait que je ne dirai rien!

_…

Pourquoi ça me gêne autant de répondre à cette question idiote!

_ Bo -chan vos bras…

_ hein?

Sébastian m'attend en tenant la chemise vers mon buste, il me regarde. Ses yeux sont si envoutant… quoi! J'ai jamais dit ça! J'enfonce mon bras dans la manche!

_ Bo -chan que vous arrive t-il pour être si violent?

…

..


	16. Chapter 16

Seizième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Claude te dégoute à ce point la ? Hihi moi je l'ai cette fameuse photos. On verra que notre démon aime ce reposez quelque fois…En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise de voir notre Sebby comme ça, peut être que je recommencerais….

Ulqui's-girl : Oui, il y a l'étiquette qui dépasse et dessus c'est bien noté Michaelis.

Toroko-sama : Un amant… Huhu * réflexion intense* Ciel sous le charme de notre démon ? Je ne sais pas…

Just-me-an-angel : Pour le plaisir c'est déjà la suite :3 ! Dispute entre Claude et Sebby nous verrons bien~

Kaena33830 : Patience, patience….

Chapitre, parlant…. De yeux, et on avance dans l'enquête. Je poste ce chapitre car je m'en vais en Week-end et que je n'aurais pas internet -_-' Je posterai le suivant surement Mercredi. Voila bonne lecture et dites moi vos avis si vous voulez des petites choses en plus…

Bsx

**Chapitre 16 : regard…**

_ Ciel !

_ Alois arrête de me coller!

Nous sommes en route pour Londres je suis seul avec cette puce dans la cabine et nos deux majordomes en cocher.

…

_ Bo -chan.

Sébastian me tend sa main pour m'aider à descendre. Une fois descendu je regarde ou nous nous trouvons. En plein centre ville.

_ Dis, dis ciel! On vas à la boutique Phantom pour que je puisse m'acheter une sucette!

_ Tu peut y aller seul avec ton majordome.

_ …Je vais pleurer.

_ Pauvre chérie….

_ Maieuh! Ciel! On doit faire équipe!

_ Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller acheter une sucette alors que nous somme en mission.

_ Je vous interdis de regarder mon maître de cette façon! Fit Sébastian.

Nous nous retournons vers nos majordomes.

_ Je ne le regarder pas.

_ En plus de ça, vous êtes un menteur.

_ Tu est trop possessif…

_ Je ne suis pas possessif!

_ Si, tu l'est.

_ Tu me cherche?

_ Non, tu est déjà devant moi…

_ Viens Claude on vas m'acheter une sucette on vous rejoins après. D'accord?

_ D'accord Alois, nous on avance. N'est-ce pas Sébastian?

Chacun parti de notre côté je tourne dans une petite ruelle ou il a l'air d'avoir personne. Je me retourne vers Sébastian.

_ Tu vas cessé ses débats inutiles avec le majordome Trancy. Tant qu'il ne me touche pas il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Si il y a un problème, il vous à déjà paralyser, il dit des choses insensé. Je n'aime pas du tout sont comportement.

_ Écoute on doit s'alliés quand tout ça sera fini, tu régleras tes petites affaires.

_ …

_ D'accord?

Sébastian ne bouge pas. Il me fixe.

_ tu vas pouvoir le supporté, toi le démon bien puissant que tu est ou il faut qu'il retourne dormir dans leur manoir car « monsieur » n'a pas l'esprit tranquille.

Sébastian avança d'un pas long et silencieux vers moi, sont regard avide plantés dans mes pupilles. Sa bouche laissant apparaître ses crocs sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Je veux m'enfuir à toute vitesse mais mes jambes ne bougent pas. Une fois assez proche, il remonta ses mains vers mon visage. Ses doigts parcourent mes joues puis ce retrouva dans ma nuque. Puis de sa force il me tira vers lui.

_ Sébastian, qu'est-ce-que tu…

_ shht…

Il me serra contre lui. La chaleur qu'il dégage me détend. Ma raison me dit de le repoussé et de lui collé une baffe mais je suis si bien. En sécurité, il est la pour me protéger avant de me tuer. Pas si en sécurité en faite. Mais j'ai décider quel était ma mort, et je l'assume complètement.

_ Sébastian lâche moi…

Je relève les bras vers son torse pour le repousser. Mais rien n'y fait.

_ Bo -chan… dit Sébastian dans un soupire.

Il remonta ces mains sur ma tête

_ Oui… je répond à la même sonorité que celui de mon majordome…

Je redresse ma tête pour fixer le démon qui ce tenait devant moi. Ah ses yeux, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Fins en amandes, de couleur rouge qui trahit sa véritable forme. On peut apercevoir le dégrader de couleur dans son iris allant jusqu'à sa pupille. Les reflets de la lumière sur sa cornée. Ses cils recourber vert le haut approfondit son regard. On peut ce noyer, et le regarder pendant des heures, on les trouvera toujours aussi magnifique. Il regarde avec plus d'insistance. Ses pupilles ce rétracte comme celle d'un chat à la vue de la lumière. Une fente noir, un iris de plusieurs couleurs qui semble en mouvement. Du violet, rouge, rose, bordeaux sont les couleurs que l'on peut apercevoir dans ses yeux de prédateur. Ses mains ce posèrent sur mes joues. Puis un silence…

J'entends les personnes marcher dans la rue principal, des enfants sont en train de courir…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ MON SEBOUNET! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce môme?

Il me quitte des yeux pour retrouver ceux du shinigami rouge qui venait d'apparaître.

_ Que faite vous là Grell-san?

_ J'ai encore des informations!

_ Vous êtes bien sérieux je trouve…

_ Sérieuseee , c'est parce que j'espère avoir une récompense plus tard mais apparemment un sale mioche me vole la vedette!

_ Grell-san faite attention à votre vocabulaire. Vous parlez de mon maître.

_ Bref, tu veux ces infos ?

_ J'aimerais bien…

_ Tu me donne un baiser alors! Car l'homme nu…euh…Allez s'il te plaît Sebby-chan!

Sébastian me lâche et ce dirige vers la personne aux cheveux rouge.

_ Oh Sebby tu vas vraiment le faire ? Demanda -t'il joyeusement.

_ Bien sur …

Mais plus mon majordome s'approcher de Grell plus celui-ci reculé, comme le ferait une bête en danger.

_ Oh ce regard noir me donne des frisons dans tout le corps !

_ Vraiment…

_ Oui ~

Sébastian plaqua Grell par le cou. En l'étouffant à moitié.

_ Je suis navré Grell-san mais je n'ai plus de patience avec vous. Alors maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous savez nous verrons plus tard pour ce qui est des récompenses…

_ D'a…d'accord…

_ Bien, je vous écoute.

_ Des rumeurs courent dans la ville, ont dit qu'une personne aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une grande tunique bordeaux traverse Londres, la nuit.

Je m'approche de Sébastian qui tenais toujours fermement le cou de Grell.

_ Nous avons ramasser cinq âmes depuis une semaine. Des jeunes femmes entre 20 et 30 ans. Toutes ont eu un rapport avec cet homme. Mais le problème, c'est que sur leur lanterne cinématique, les dernières minutes avant leur mort ont été effacé… Sebby, tu m'étouffe…

Sébastian lâche le dieu de la mort.

_ Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter les ladies comme cela! Je suis furieuse!

_ Ou sont les corps des femmes ?

_ Elles ont était enterrer pourquoi mon Sebby ?

_ Quand on t'elle était enterrer ?

_ Eh bien le temps qu'Undertaker les préparent et après c'est la cérémonie….pourquoi me pose tu de telles questions ?

Sébastian ce retourna pour me faire face, avant que je ne prenne la parole.

_ Nous allons faire un tour au cimetière de Londres…

..

.


	17. Chapter 17

Dix septième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Concerné … continue tu est sur la bonne voie…huhuhu Claude répugnant ce n'est pas finit…

Ulqui's-girl : =D Il essaye toujours.

Toroko-sama : parce que c'est un shinigami ambulant qui déboule partout…et au mauvais moment. XD oui il y a un profiteur.

Just-me-an-angel : Alors je continuerais a posté plus souvent. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise =3

Bocchan-chan : Pour le chapitre 15, FFNET t'as joué un mauvais tour.

« Et les marmottes elles mettent le chocolat de chez Phantom dans le papier alu » J'en rigole encore !

Pour le chapitre 16, complètement parano je dirai pour notre Sebby. « Une pièce de théâtre est digne pour une actrice telle que mouuaaaa » C'est bon je l'ai fait tomber…J'imagine bien Sébastian en train de taper la discute avec un corbeau XD

Ouaiiiis ! Chapitre mis en ligne Mardi ! Un jour d'avance.

Pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas notre cher majordome Trancy ou si il le répugne… et bien… vous allez encore moins l'aimer…Bonne lecture ! Je veux plein de reviews s'il vous plait un retour de week-end il me faut de la lecture…

Bon chapitre.

**Chapitre 17 : Folie?**

Je marche tranquillement suivit de Sébastian, qui est lui suivit de Grell en lui demandant un baiser. Nous arrivons devant la boutique Phantom…

_ Bo-chan, voulez vous aussi une sucette? Me dit Sébastian d'un air narquois.

_ Non merci. Mais que fais Alois ?

Je me met devant la grande fenêtre en découvrant la boutique remplis de mes objets. Alois et à la caisse avec Claude et ses sucettes Phantom.

_ Bo-chan…

_ hum?

Je me retourne vers Sébastian, qui a apparemment a réussi a semer Grell je ne sais pas ou.

_ … J'ai découvert l'identité de la jeune fille sous votre lit.

Mon sang ce glaça rien qu'en repensant à cette soirée.

_ Je t'écoute…

_ Elle s'appelle Marie Underson une jeune fille de 11 ans qui est morte suite à un accident de calèche. Je n'ai pas trouver le temps de discuter avec Unterdaker.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je dois lui rendre visite de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Alois en gesticulant de tout les sens.

_ Ou on va ? Me demande Alois…

_ On va allez creusé…

…

_ Ciel je ne pensé pas à ce « creusé » la. Pourquoi tu veux déterré des tombes ?

_ On sera fixer.

Sébastian et Claude creusés les tombes de Marjorie Philis et Marie Undreson. Après plusieurs minute le bruit de la pelle ce fit entendre sur le bois du cercueil. Je m'approche de Sébastian.

_ Peut être ne devriez vous ne pas regarder ?

_ Ouvre ce cercueil et tais toi.

Il s'exécuta. Le cercueil de Marie Underson est en train de s'ouvrir. Les bouts de clous s'éjectés sous la force de Sébastian avant qu'il ne possède le dessus du cercueil. Il le jeta sur le côté….

_ Eh bien nous somme fixer lâcha Sébastian.

La tombe est vide. Il n'y a rien.

Je me déplace vers Claude. Il n'y a rien non plus dans celle de celui-ci. Il prît la parole.

_ Quelqu'un doit les aider à sortir c'est impossible de ce déterrer seul.

Mon regard revins sur celui de Sébastian.

_ Allons nous chez le croque-mort Bo-chan?

_ C'est évident. Referme les tombes, nous partons à l'avance.

Je m'éloigne des diables, pour entraîner Alois avec moi.

Nous somme arriver devant la bâtisse … Je déteste venir ici…

_ Ouaa et il y a qui la dedans?

_ Undertaker, un shinigami.

_ Comme le truc rouge ?

_ Oui comme le truc rouge.

Je pousse la porte, dans un grincement. La pièce est sombre allumé de quelque bougie, un corps d'une jeune femme brune et allongé sur le comptoir. Alois attrape mon bras.

_ Tu est sur que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici?

_ Undertaker ?

_ Hihihi… Le jeune comte est venu voir la résurrection d'un humain en Shiki?

Undertaker ce redresse, cacher derrière le plan de travail.

_ Tu attend que cette femme ressuscite en monstre?

_ Moi je trouve que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée… déclara Alois.

_ Je ne connaît rien de ces créatures…

_ Nous non plus.

_ Claude !

Alois courre vers son domestique avant de lui sauté dans les bras. Quand à Sébastian il ce positionne derrière moi.

_ J'accepte votre demande donc il faut faire quelque recherche n'est-ce pas comte Pantomhive huhu…Bien que je vous explique, cette jeune humaine est morte d'un soit disant arrêt cardiaque suite à un manque de force. Cela fait 28heures que je la surveille. Aucune dégradation au niveau du corps les organes sont toujours intacte et lorsque je pratique une prise de sang la plaie ce referme aussi tôt. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à ce réveiller…Hihi tient diable de majordome _ _dit-il en pointant Sébastian du doigt , _prend les sangles qui ce trouve dans l'étagère et toi l'autre démon va fermer la porte.

Il contourna le comptoir en sautillant avec un sourire inhumain pour venir prêt de moi.

_ Dite moi jeune comte après tout ce tralala vous allez m'offrir ce que j'attend n'est-ca pas ?

_ Je savais que vous alliez me posez cette question…

_ _AAaaa_

Nous nous retournons, la femme commence à bouger.

_ Huhu voila qui est intéressant …

Sébastian s'empresse de venir attaché les sangles autour du corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci attacher, elle ouvrit ses yeux noirs et veut parler.

_ Eh oui ma jolie tu ne peux pas respirer huhu…il va falloir que tu apprenne à parler sans l'air.

La femme ce débâter mais finît par prononcé ses paroles sans respirer.

_ Pourquoi suis-je attaché enlevé moi ça !

Claude s'approcha lentement.

_ Quel belle créature, je n'avais jamais vu de Shiki auparavant… dommage qu'une belle femme comme toi soit morte par ses monstres de sous catégorie …

* raclement de gorge* venant de la pars d'Alois. Sébastian prit le dossier qui trainé et l'ouvrit pour lire les information sur la personne.

_ Jeanne Engler, 28 ans, sans conjoint…que vous est-il arriver durant les dernière heure de votre vie ?

_ Je..Je suis morte ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué. Sébastian reprit la parole.

_ Il semblerai vous avez était ressuscité en …

_ Dieu m'as sauvé !

_ Dieu n'as rien fais, vous vous êtes fait tuer par un être suçant votre sang pour devenir un monstre des ténèbres qui ce nourrit de ce liquide chaud…

La jeune femme reste pétrifié, elle ne sait pas qu'elle est morte ce qui confirme les parole de Grell. Elle ce mit à pleurer en marmonnant.

_ Je veux voir Lucie…

_ Je suis désoler vous aller la tuer en buvant son sang.

Claude s'approcha encore plus avant de parlé.

_ On s'ennui…

_ Attend Claude ! Dit Sébastian en posant sa main sur son bras.

_ Vous vous rappelez d'un homme aux cheveux long, noirs de grande taille?

_ Laissez moi partir qu'allez vous faire?

_ Répondez à ma question.

_ Laissez moi.

_ Jeanne…

_ LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Claude poussa Sébastian, pris le couteau qui trainé sur le côté, et lui trancha la gorge. Le sang s'éparpillé dans la pièce. Claude enlève la lame et l'apporta jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche. Il laisse passer sa langue qui ce dirige vers l'acier ensanglanter. Les yeux mi-clos, des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues.

_ Claude qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! Demanda Alois.

Sébastian attrapa la main du majordome Trancy et lui donne un coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre.

_ Ça va pas ou quoi…

_ C'est pas tes affaires… dit Claude en ce relevant.

_ « C'est pas mes affaires » ?…

Sébastian jeta le couteau par terre avant d'empoigné le col de Claude pour le plaquer au mur.

_ Tu te fous de moi la? Écoute moi bien, tant que tu fais équipe avec nous je ne veux pas de ça, tu fera tes petites affaires personnelles plus tard. Ok ?

_ Tu te crois pour mon supérieur pour me donner des ordres?

_ Je ne le suis peut être pas, mais tu pourrais te prendre une bonne racler.

_ Ouais on verra qui va ce la prendre la racler…

_ Sébastian laisse le.

_ Claude, reviens la.

Ils ne bougent pas. Les regard encrer dans leurs pupilles maintenant rétractés.

_ Huhuhu… hey les garçons…Dit Undertaker en séparant les majordomes.

Des regards toujours noirs même si ils sont maintenant séparés de plusieurs mètres.

Je m'approche de Sébastian et lui prend la manche pour l'éloigné. Il ne désobéis pas et ce retourne pour me suivre, en dehors du bâtiment.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il boive du sang ?

_ Si jamais un démon goutte un sang malsain, il sombre dans la folie et rien n'arrêteras sa soif. Il deviendra puissant et personne ne pourra le battre.

_ Pourquoi ferrai t-il ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je vais me mettre rapidement aux recherches le concernant.

_ Rentrons, on serra plus au calme et je commence à avoir faim.

_ Oui, je préparerai le dîner en rentrant.

_ Ah et fais des recherches…

_ Sur cette Lucie…

_ … Oui, c'est ça…

_ Yes, my Lord.


	18. Chapter 18

Dix-huitième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Juste une question c'est « Shiki » ou mon histoire qui est complexe car en faite je panique un peu…dé fois j'arrive pas vraiment à m'exprimer dans certains chapitre alors euh…tu me diras.

Kaena33830 : La suite est la !

Toroko-sama : =3 J'espère que la suite va autant de plaire.

Ma kohaii : Oui j'ai la flemme de marquer ton pseudo XD. Lucie, Lucie rend moi mon cœur et mon fois… je m'égare à notre moment d'horreur sur le banc bref, même si je sais que n'aime pas trop le yaoi mais j'espère que tu lira quand même pour savoir la fin. Je mettrai attention Kohai ne doit pas lire, sur les passages XD

Voila le chapitre dix-huit… eh bah j'espère qu'il va vous plaire en faite…

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 : crise d'asthme…**

Alois et moi sommes à table, nos majordomes à nos côté. Un silence règne dans la pièce, seul le bruit de nos couverts cognant sur l'assiette en porcelaine ce fait entendre. La nuit tombe sur les grandes fenêtres. Une silhouette approcha en courant puis sauta à travers la fenêtre. Une jeune fille au long cheveux châtains, elle relève la tête ses yeux noirs dégouliner de larmes de sang. Les reste de rayons du soleil brûlé sa peau mais elle ce mit à courir vers la table. Sébastian me porte et me dépose sur le côté pour que je puisse courir. Alois me rejoins. Nous montons les escaliers en entendant la jeune fille hurler. Un bouquant impossible Horne désormais le manoir. May-lin s'approche de nous.

_ Mais..mais que ce passe t-il ?

_ Cours May-lin dit le aux autres !

_ Oui !

Elle disparut dans le couloirs qui semblai beaucoup plus sombre que d'habitude. Je ralenti puis m'arrête. Une sensation m'envahit. J'ai très froid.

_ Ciel pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

Je regarde Alois. De la brume sort de sa bouche quand il parle.

_ Tu n'as pas froid? Demandai-je

_ hein…

Il réalisa que la température a chuter. Ma tête me fais mal comme si quelqu'un voulait pénétrer dedans. J'entend une voix, assez familière mais je ne la reconnait pas. J'entend Alois m'appeler mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Tout ce mit à bouger…

_ huhu…Ces Shiki ne suffisent pas, je vais te tuer Phantomhive, oui te découper, en plus petit morceaux…ou devrai-je profiter de ton corps pour te rappeler de bons vieux souvenir…Ciel..

Oui, cette voix… je l'ai reconnu. Je sais qui c'est et je frisonne en voyant le visage de cette personne. C'est celui de Sébastian…

_ Ciel ! Cria Alois.

_ Excuse moi je…j'était dans mes…pensées.

Ses pensée d'horreur que je me remémore. Ou est Sébastian, il m'as parlé mais il n'est pas la. Quelqu'un apparue au milieu du couloir. Il marche lentement. Je découvre son visage, des yeux fins en amandes rouge sang, une longue chevelure noir et un sourire narquois.

_ Sé…Sébastian?

Tout s'efface autour de moi, il est le centre de ma concentration . Il sourit. Il est déjà très proche de moi. Sa main est sous mon menton.

_ Allons, allons petit maître…avez-vous peur de moi?

Sa bouche s'élargie, un sourire de l'ange, des sortes de main sortez de son dos puis…

..

.

_ BO-CHAN !

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis restez au milieu du couloir, Alois est prêt de Claude, qui lui est blessé sur le ventre, mes domestique sont à gauche et … il est la agenouiller devant moi en me tenant les joues.

_ NON !

J'arrache ses mains qui tiens mon visage.

_ Ne t'approche plus de moi !

_ Bo-chan ?

Je me mis à courir. Je m'enferme à double tour dans mon bureau. Je fixe la porte et recule jusqu'au bureau.

_ Je vous fait vraiment peur…mais je ne vais pas passer à l'action tout de suite..

_ Qui êtes vous? Vous n'êtes pas Sébastian ! Montrez-vous!

_ Qui sait…

_ NON !

_ à plus tard Ciel-kun …

Une crise d'asthme me prit, je me mit à tousser. Est-ce vraiment Sébastian ? Pourquoi ferrai t-il ça dans mon esprit et non en face de moi? Pour s'amuser? Ou ne pas ce faire remarquez? J'essaye de me retenir a mon bureau, les feuilles glissent sous mes mains, je tombe à terre. Allongé sur le dos je fixe la plafond tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Pourquoi j'ai si mal? Mes paupières ce ferment, mais je retrouve vite la vue quand je sens des mains sur mes joues.

_ va.*cough*.va t-en…

_ shhht

Sébastian s'approche en s'accroupissant. Il relève ma tête à l'aide de deux doigt sous le menton. Il me presse l'inhalateur devant ma bouche. Docilement j'ouvre et inspire l'oxygène ce trouvant dans la fiole. Je ferme les yeux tout en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Mes mains ce retrouvèrent sur celle de Sébastian qui porte l'objet.

Il posa la fiole sur le meuble. Il enleva ses gants les laissant tomber à terre puis viens dénouer mon nœud bleu qui ornait mon cou et débouta les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

Il ce relève et va ouvrir les fenêtre pour crée un courant d'air.

_ Bo -chan venez.

Il me prend la main pour m'amenez prés des vitres ouvertes. Je m'appuie contre le rebord, la toux est de plus en plus imposante. Mes jambes flanches mais que ne ferait pas le majordome de la famille Phamtomhive.

_ Bo -chan calmez vous respirez lentement.

_ J'es…saye…* cough*

_ Chut, ne parlez pas.

Sébastian me pris dans ses bras et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il attrapa une ronce pour monter vers le haut et terminer sur le toit. Le vent souffle sur mon visage mais même si il y a ce souffle je n'arrive pas à remplir mes poumons. Il me dépose à terre, et enlève mon cache-œil, ma veste et déboutonna les boutons qui tient mon short.

_ Décontractez vous Bo -chan…

Ma respiration ne veux pas revenir, j'ai un mal de ventre qui arrive. Le regard que me porte Sébastian est remplis d'inquiétude. Il analyse chaque mouvement. Il passa sa main prés de ma joue ce qui eu une réaction de recul.

_ Bo -chan, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passez mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. On dirai que je suis effrayant à en voir votre tête. Calmez vous…

A-t-il raison? Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu ? Mais sa voix, son apparence sont les même…

La main droite de Sébastian parcoure mon visage, elle dévale chacune de mes formes ne laissant aucune faille, sa jumelle passe dans mes cheveux et ce retrouve dans ma nuque pour me redresser. Mon visage est à quelque mini mètre de celui de Sébastian. Je sens son souffle sur le mien qui est saccadé. C'est doux…

Il ce rapproche ferme ses yeux avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne comprend pas tout, il est très attentif comme si il aller cassé de la porcelaine, ma porcelaine. Il força l'accès en passant sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça alors que j'ai déjà du mal à respirer. Mais contre toute attente lorsqu'il expira, ce fit de l'oxygène qui entra en moi déployant mes poumons contractés. Seule la lune nous observez et heureusement pour moi. Il ce sépara de notre emprise pour que je puisse expirer la partie de Sébastian de moi. Ma respiration diminue, pour enfin être à la normale après plusieurs minutes.

Il est toujours aussi prêt de moi et continue de caresser ma joue tendrement. Sébastian ce rapproche encore une fois, mais laisse un espace comme pour me demander la permission que je lui accorde en fessant le reste du chemin. Nos lèvres ce rencontrèrent de nouveau. C'est doux et agréable, avec un mélange de chaleur. Je sens l'odeur de Sébastian m'envahir. Je ne pensez pas qu'un démon pouvais être aussi doux. Nous nous séparons encore une fois. J'ouvre mes yeux surement brumeux par les événements. Sébastian posa son front contre le mien puis chuchota.

_ Je suis navré de vous avoir volez votre premier baiser Bo -chan…

Je fis des mouvements de gauche à droite, C'est n'était pas si grave. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer Lizzie et moi s'embrasser de toute façon.

Il est toujours prés de moi, c'est yeux sont clos et sa respiration est lente.

_ Tu me lâche maintenant…ordonnai-je d'une voie faible.

J'ai aimé ce contacte mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Que dirons les gens s'il savent que j'ai embrasser mon majordome qui plus est, un homme et beaucoup plus vieux que moi, surement d'une centaine d'années je dirai. Il ce redressa et baisse la tête vers le sol.

_ Yes my Lord….Je suis navré de vous avoir offensez Bo -chan…


	19. Chapter 19

Dix-neuvième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Si quelque chose ne va pas dit le moi que je t'explique ou ce que tu veux…non ne demande pas la fin tu seras pas! Mais qui est cette personne huhu… Alois n'a pas était attaquer c'est son majordome qui c'est fait blesser par la Shiki.

Kaena33830 : La suite est la avec un peu de traine …

Toroko-sama : Oui ça rappelle ce genre d'émissions XD « Résumé de ce chapitre : Alois est toujours aussi peureux ! Claude s'est assagis , ciel est peureux et obséder et fou , et Sebastian est peut être un énorme pervers ! » XD j'adore cette déduction!

Ma kohaii : Oh tu m'en apprend des choses. Gomen pour ce retard…Luciiieuh XD

Bocchan-chan : XD « appartiens » je prend note…Euh pour le traitement Sébastian… ne donne plus de nouvelle il à du lire les reviews avant moi XD

Just-me-an-angel : ne t'inquiète pas je te comprend parfaitement on a pas souvent le temps -_-' vois celle qui parle…Bonne lecture.

Je m'excuse énormément pour ce retard. J'aurais voulu publier le chapitre bien plus tôt mais ma fainéantise et la machine à coudre non pas voulu me lâcher…si si je vous assure…Bon d'accord je suis très en retard pour la suite è.é mais bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 : Plaie**

Sébastian m'a rhabiller, nous sortons du couloir avec Sébastian qui me sert d'appuis. Alois courra vers moi.

_ Ciel ! Tu vas mieux ?

J'hoche la tête de haut en bas.

_ Tu m'a fais peur tu était devenu tout blanc, et tu a commencé à respirer bizarrement. Tu ne me répondez pas que je t'appelait.

_ Il va mieux maintenant, mon maître à besoin de repos.

_ Oui, Sébastian tu pourra venir voir Claude après? Ses veines deviennent noir au niveaux de la plaie c'est normal?

Mon majordome posse son regard sur moi, et ce demande si il doit me déposé avant ou après. Je lui fit signe qu'on doit y aller. On ce dirige vers la chambre d'Alois. Claude est assis sur le lit, la main sur le ventre ou le sang ce propager. Sébastian m'assis sur la chaise, retira ses gants et s'assis au côtés de Claude.

_ Ou est la Shiki? Demandai-je d'une voie essoufflés.

_ On a pas réussi à l'attraper elle est parti quand elle a blaiser Claude. Répondit Alois.

Je regarde Sébastian relever la veste de Claude qui gémit de douleur. La plaie a l'air profonde, mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait mal. Toute ses veines sont noires. Et elle ce propage lentement dans le corps du Majordome Trancy, ce qui créer des ruisseaux qui apparaissent sur son corps.

_ C'est étrange… déclara Sébastian. Je n'ai jamais vu cette chose…

Il poussa Claude pour mieux regarder la plaie. Intrigué que mon majordome ne connaisse pas cette chose je m'approche prêt d'Alois pour voir la blessure. La main de Sébastian ce balada sur le ventre de Claude suivant ses veines. Un frison me parcourut. Comme si les mains de Sébastian ce poser sur moi. Cette penser me fit rougir. Pourquoi je rougis?

_ AA !

_ Pardon, vous avez mal ?

_ Aie ! Oui vous me faite mal!

Je serai toujours étonné du changement de tutoiement à vouvoiement entre ses deux la…Sébastian continue d'ausculter le majordome Trancy. Ma température commença alors à chuter. Je resserre la veste de mon majordome pour ressentir un peu de chaleur.

_ Tu as froid Ciel? Me demanda Alois.

Je fit des mouvement de haut en bas. Sébastian ce redressa et vint vers moi.

_ Je vais vous mettre au lit Bo-chan. Je reviendrai après pour la plaie. Essayer de la nettoyer un peu.

Il me prit dans ses bras chauds, malgré la froideur de ses mains.

Arrivé à la chambre il me déposa sur le lit, pris la couette et m'enroula dedans. Il s'agenouilla, et frotte mes bras pour me réchauffer.

_ Votre respiration à l'air d'avoir repris un rythme normal.

La fatigue prend de plus en plus de place. Mon corps devient lourd.

_ Je vais chercher votre chemise de nuit…

La porte ce ferme et le silence règne. Je repense alors à cet homme…était-ce Sébastian malgré sa contradiction? Je ferme les yeux. Je vois son visage, exactement comme celui de mon majordome. Ses mains aussi froide, son regard aussi perçant, le même sourire narquois avec ses lèvres…les mêmes que celle qui ce sont posée sur les miennes…mes joue prirent une couleur rougeâtre. Comment j'ai pu l'embrasser? Et c'était quoi ce visage si calme?

_ Bo-chan…

J'ouvre les yeux en sortant de mes pensées.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ …si, je suis juste…fatiguer.

Ma voix est rauque du fait que je n'ai pas pris la parole depuis de longues minutes. Il me sourit tendrement…ça existe ça ?

_ Alors au lit…

Il enleva la couette en me changeant rapidement. Il me coucha bien au chaud pour faire disparaître la chair de poule qui c'était installé.

_ Dit Sébastian…

_ My Lord?

_ Tu est …étrange ces temps-ci…

_ Étrange?

Nous nous fixons pendant quelque seconde.

_ Tu est plus souvent prêt de moi…

_ Vous trouvez? Je peux changer ceci si cela vous dérange.

_ Non, non…ça ne me dérange pas mais ce n'est pas normal venant de ta part.

_…

_ Ça un rapport avec l'enquête?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Mon regard ce fait interrogateur.

_ Il vous ai arriver beaucoup de chose en ce moment donc je pense que ma présence est nécessaire.

_ Tu as sans doute raison… Et toi?

_ Moi?

_ A tu besoin de ma présence en ce moment? Je ne pense pas être la seul cause de ce rapprochement…

_…

_ Tu ne sais pas…

Sébastian ce releva est borda la couette autour de moi. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux.

_ Vous devriez vous reposez my Lord…

Ses lèvres ce déposent sur mon front chaud, du à ma crise. Je le cherche du regard mais il est déjà parti.

La scène du toit me revins en mémoire…Ce visage doux, je ne l'ai jamais vu…ses lèvres sont si chaudes et douces…J'ai envie de ses bras chauds…

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré. Pourquoi je pleure d'ailleurs? Ce n'est pas Sébastian que je dois embrassé mais Lizzie… mais à chaque fois que je m'imagine avec ma cousine c'est lui qui apparait…

La fatigue l'emporta et je m'endormi dans les bras de Morphée qui me rappelle que l'être qui me rassure n'est qu'un démon sans pitié…ça fait mal…


	20. Chapter 20

vingtième chapitre,

Ayumuri-chan : Les veines noirs viennent directement de mon imagination, il faut pimenter tout ça =3

Kaena33830 : Mais il faut bien le torturer un peu ce serait trop facile sinon…

Toroko-sama : Oui je confirme notre majordome a embrassé notre Comte.

Bocchan-chan : XD pauvre Claude * il ce lève et ce regarde dans le miroir HYAA!*

Just-me-an-angel : La suite est la avec beaucoup de retard sur mon planning …

Alors la, j'attend toute les pleures et les reviews désagréable qui vienne de votre cœur XD. Oui je sais la j'ai fait fort pour le temps de publier la suite. Avec la préparation de la J.E, La J.E puis ma semaine de taf juste après c'est pas facile. D'autant plus que je rame un peu pour la suite je me suis mis à écrire 8 pages en une soirée

Bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle * oui encore je sais -_- elle me fait autant plaisir que vous…* Je déménage à la fin du mois et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir finir la fic à temps car après je n'ai pas internet pendant un certains temps. Je vous propose deux solutions soi je continue normalement a publier ma fic et je la laisse quand je part et m'y remet dès qu'internet sera installer ou alors une semaine avant mon dépars je coupe la fic en deux qui vous laisse sur un suspense *Huhu* pour vouloir lire la suite quand internet sera la.

Si vous avez d'autre proposition dite les moi.

Bonne lecture après tout ce temps…

**Chapitre 20 : Parcours d'un combattant**

_Bo-chan…

Mes paupières s'ouvrent quand une main passa tendrement entre mes cheveux. La silhouette devant moi finit par ce formé. Sébastian est assis sur le rebord du lit.

_ Voulez vous rester au lit aujourd'hui? Il semblerai que vous avez garder la fièvre d'hier soir.

La main froide de Sébastian parcours mon front. J'acquise de la tête.

_ Voulez vous mangez quelque chose?

_ Non, par contre je voudrais un thé. Dit-je d'une voix faible.

_ Bien sûr.

Il ce relève et replace la couverture

_ Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Mon corps est lourd et j'ai un mal de tête. Après un court instant Sébastian rapporte le thé. Les rideaux sont entre bayer pour laisser passer un minimum de lumière. Le bruit de l'eau tombant dans la porcelaine me détend. Il pose la tasse et d'approche de moi. Il me relève en me plaçant contre le dossier du lit puis me donne l'infusion. Je prend la tasse chaude entre mes mains.

_ La blessure de Claude à disparut avant que je puisse identifié la cause des veines noirs. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver la Shiki. Il semblerai que ce soit la fameuse Lucie. Elle est morte il y a une quinzaine de jours maintenant mais reste introuvable.

_ Est-elle venu pour ce venger?

_ Sans doute, mais elle est beaucoup plus forte et possède de grande capacités. Les Shiki d'avant ne pouvaient pas nous toucher il étaient trop vulnérable il ne s'attaquer qu'au hommes dans des villages isolés. Mais maintenant il arrive à nous blesser.

_ Tu crois que c'est la vengeance qui augmente sa force?

_ Je ne sais pas trop…Je ne connais pas très bien ces créatures.

_ La vengeance nous fait faire des choses que ne nous somme pas capables de faire…

Dit-je en finissant le contenu de ma tasse.

_ As-tu des choses sur Claude?

Sébastian prend ma tasse des mains avant de la posé délicatement sur le côté. Il s'assit prés de moi et s'approche. Ses yeux ce posent dans mes pupilles. Il a les même yeux que l'homme dans le couloirs…

_ Je suis encore en recherche à propos du majordome Trancy … mais, méfiez vous de lui c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Me méfié de lui, il n'y a pas que de lui dont je doit me méfié… Ses mains ce faufile sur mon menton avant de l'attraper entre ses doigts. Sa main est glacer , même à travers le tissu je le sens. Son sourire narquois… J'aimerai tellement entendre tes pensées Sébastian…

_ Qu'il y a-t-il Bo -chan? Avez-vous peur de moi?

« _Petit maître…Avez-vous peur de moi? _» Je me crispe…Cette voie résonne dans ma tête…Il ce rapproche encore plus, va-t-il m'embrassée comme sur le toit?

« _ou devrai-je profiter de ton corps pour te rappeler de bons vieux souvenir…Ciel.. _» Je repousse brusquement Sébastian.

_ Veuillez me pardonner Bo-chan.

_ J'ai besoin de me reposer…sort.

_ Yes, my Lord.

La porte ce ferme. Je remet mes idées en place avant de me levé et de me dirigé vers mes tiroirs. Je cherche un numéros… Trouvé! Undertaker…Maintenant il faut appeler ce qui est un problème. Les seuls téléphones sont dans le hall, dans la salle des domestique et dans mon bureau…

J'entrouvre la porte, je n'entend rien. Le plus sûr est d'aller dans mon bureau, car dans le hall je dois descendre l'escalier principal et dans la salle des domestique il y aura obligatoirement Sébastian. Je marche rapidement dans le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier gauche du manoir pour atteindre le bureau. Les cris de May-lin me font sursauté à chaque fois. Je descend marche par marche avec des intervalle de quelque secondes pour voir si personne n'arrive. Puis, arrivé en bas je cours entre deux colonnes pour rester caché. La porte est à quelque mètre. Mais des bruits de pas ce font entendre. Je me colle le plus possible au marbre pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je respire lentement malgré les battements rapide de mon cœur. Il ce rapproche, j'angoisse. Si c'est Sébastian je vais avoir une bonne leçon… La silhouette passe, ouf, Finny. Il ne ce rend compte de rien et continu sont chemin en chantonnant. Il passe le virage et je me met à courir, ouvre la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt. Réussi! Il va falloir que je fasse ça plus souvent. Je me dirige vers le téléphone et sort le morceau de papier. Je fais tourner la roulette à l'aide de mon doigt. Et j'attends….

_ Allo~ Ici Undertaker huhuhu

_ Undertaker, c'est Ciel Phantomhive.

_ Oh, que me vaut l'appel du jeune comte?

_ En faite j'aimeriez que vous fassiez une petite recherche pour moi…

_ Pourquoi ne pas envoyer votre fidèle majordome huhuhu

_ Non en faite je voudrais que tout cela reste discret entre nous.

_ Ooh~ vous vous doutez bien qu'après tout cela…

_ Oui je ferai ce que vous voudrez quand tout ça sera fini…

_ Tout~?

_ Non, pas tout mais…j'ai pas vraiment le temps en faite.

_ Dite moi jeune comte que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Je souhaiterai avoir un dossier complet sur Michaelis Sébastian. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais vu que vous êtes un shinigami vous pouvez me faire ça ?

_ Demain à 22h35 sur le pont de Londres…

_ Je viens comment?

_ Comme vous avez fait pour venir dans votre bureau comte Phantomhive ~…

_ Quoi ? Attendez!

Raccroché… Je ne le comprendrai décidément jamais… Comment sais t-il que je suis dans mon bureau? En plus je suis, accroupie en tenue de nuit avec mon téléphone qui pend dans le vide retenu par le fil…Quel honte. J'espère que Sébastian ne va rien découvrir maintenant…Soudain la poignée de la porte s'abaisse. Je m'empresse de raccroché le téléphone avant de me glisser sous le bureau..

Le grincement de la porte retenti dans toute la pièce. La porte ouverte, les pas entrent. Je l'entend faire demi tour avant la refermer. Ils s'approchent. Les pas sont légers mais lourd à la fois. Je suppose des talons…Qui met des talons dans le manoirs…May lin…Ah Alois.

_ Hihihi.

Je sursaute une voie féminine emplis le bureau.

_ Dit Cieluuu~ pourquoi tu te cache sous ton bureau ?

Je tourne ma tête. Ma jeune cousine c'est agenouiller pour m'apercevoir sous le meuble. Les mains à terre, le visage penché et ses longues bouclettes or s'éparpillés sur le sol elle affiche un énorme sourire.

_ Éli…Lizzie…

Elle rigole ce relève et accours jusqu'à l'autre côté du bureau pour me rejoindre, avant de me sauté dans les bras.

_ Tu m'a tellement manqué !

_ Chuut Lizzie! Murmurai-je

_ Quoi?… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en tenue de nuit ?

Elle met ses mains devant ses yeux pour prendre une teinte gênée.

_ Désoler ! Murmura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si Sébastian me trouve ici, je vais devoir rattraper toute les heures travail et celle de cours. Il sera sans pitié…

_ Hihihi… comment tu vas faire?

Je fixe ma fiancé dans les yeux et affiche un sourire narquois…

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.


	21. Chapter 21

vingt unième chapitre,

Ma kohaii: eh oui, j'ai toujours la flemme. Pauvre Lizzy…Mais c'est rien XDJe veux te voir tu me manque troop .

Ayumuri-chan : Je ne suis pas cruelle voyons, j'aime faire patienter les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent fous Huhuhu. Non je rigole ne t'inquiétte pas. Je vais éssayer de mettre la suite mais ça va être dur…merci beaucoup!

Kaena33830 : La suite est laaa

Toroko-sama : Je découvre ton côté « pervers » ce montré un peu plus au fil des chapitre =D Je vais essayer de mettre la suite mais je ne garantit rien .

Bocchan-chan : pourquoi tu préférerai que Ciel serait consentant… bon on verras…Non Il ne sera pas méchant avec Lizzy…

Just-me-an-angel : Pour le parallèle entre la voix et sebby tu comprendras pas tout de suite. Merci pour les compliments =3

Voila, bon je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster la suite mais je ne suis pas vraiment en avance en plus je part avec des week-end de 4 jours sans internet -_-'

Bonne lecture, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Chapitre 21 : Obsidienne noir**

_ KYYAAAAH !

La voix de Lizzy résonner dans tout le couloir. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux de lui raconter une bonne histoire d'horreur ,qui inclue les boyaux sortit et des choses comme ça, pour attirer l'attention du manoir. Je sors et cours rejoindre ma chambre en panique et me faufile sous mes couvertures.

_ Allons, Allons… vous semblez essoufflé Bo-chan

Tout sauf ça, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines.

_ J'ai fait un cauchemars, répondit-je sèchement.

_ Oh, voyez vous ça. Quel sorte de cauchemars ? Celui que vous faite tout les soirs, ou bien, cette histoire de boyaux ensanglanté qui traine dans les couloir ou tout simplement, celui que vous êtes en train de vivre car il semblerai que le majordome de la maison Phantomhive a découvert son maître terriblement fatigué, courir dans les couloirs ?

_ …

_ Vous semblez silencieux…

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui.

_ Et alors, j'avais envie d'enlevez les fourmis dans mes jambes.

_ Tout cela semble suspect…

_…

_ Me cacheriez vous quelque chose my Lord ?

_ mêle toi de tes affaires.

_ Vos affaire son les miennes Bo-chan…

_ Laisse moi tranquille!

_ Non, vous allez vous levez et passer votre matinée avec Lady Elisabeth.

_ Mph

Il a raison, sinon Lizzy va venir dans mon lit et elle ne me lâcheras plus.

Sébastian finissez d'accrocher mon nœud.

_ pour conseil Bo-chan, Lorsque l'on a de la fièvre on ne court pas.

_ ça va j'ai compris.

_ Ciel !

Les bras d'Elizabeth m'étouffé à moitié. Sébastian c'est retrouvé assis par terre.

_ Lizzy…Tu m'étouffe…

_ Oh désoler

Elle affiche un sourire et s'assoie à côté de moi.

_ Tu m'as fait vraiment peur dans ton bureau…

_ excuse moi…

Sébastian ce redressa et enfile mes bottines.

_ tu as une grande chambre Ciel!

_ Puis-je vous accompagnez jusqu'à votre bibliothèque ?

_ Oh oui oui, allez viens Ciel!

Pourquoi Lizzy est venue…

Nous somme dans la salle, Sébastian sert le thé et a préparer quelque gâteaux pour combler le manque du petit déjeuner.

_ Olé !

_ Bonjour comte Trancy, dit Sébastian en s'inclinant.

Alois vint s'assoir prés de moi.

_ Et qui est cette belle demoiselle? demanda-t-il.

Ma couzine rougit.

_ Ma fiancée, Elizabeth de Milford.

_ Oh tu as déjà une fiancée !

_ Comte Trancy , comment va votre majordome?

Alois baissa les yeux.

_ Claude dort depuis que tu est sorti de la chambre, hier.

_ Quoi, mais les d…

Je m'arrête en m'apercevant de la bêtise que je m'apprêter a faire.

_ Qu'il y t-il Ciel ?

_ Il dort pratiquement jamais en faite.

_ Quoi, mais il doit être fatiguer !

_ Mademoiselle de Milford, une calèche vous attend devant le manoir.

_ Déjà ! Maman a vite repérer que j'était parti.

Elle me sauta dans les bras.

_ Je veux pas partir !

_ Lizzy…

_ Tu me raccompagne ? S'il te plaît !

Sébastian observe ma réaction le sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Oui, je viens.

Je laisse Sébastian parler avec Alois.

Nous somme devant la calèche Lizzy n'a rien dit sur tout le trajet ce qui m'intrigue un peu.

_ Lizzy…

Elle ce retourne, lève la tête et s'appuie sur ses pointe de pied. Sa bouche touche la mienne. Surprit j'eu un mouvement de recul. Elle me regarde et sourit.

_ désoler.

La calèche s'éloigne, et je suis paralyser. Pourquoi m'avait-elle embrassé surtout qu'en ce moment ma tête est partout. Je retourne dans la manoir puis ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque. Alois et Sébastian m'observe sans dire un mot.

_ Quoi?

_ Tout va bien Bo-chan?

_ Oui, tout va très bien!

Il eu un sourire narquois.

_ Arrête ça! Pourquoi Claude dort les démon ne sont-ils pas censé dormir?

_ Cette blessure semble l'affaiblir, quand notre race est gravement blesser, alors le repos devient plus que nécessaire…

_ Mais il a juste était couper, ce n'est pas une blessure profonde. Dit Alois.

Je ne sais pas trop d'autant plus que la plaie de Claude c'est très vite refermé. Mais j'ai pu extraire ceci…

Sébastian fouille dans sa poche intérieur de sa veste et en sort un morceaux de pierre noirs de quelque millimètres.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alois en ce rapprochant.

_ Ceci est une Obsidienne noir, c'est une pierre que protège des ondes négatives on dit qu'elle ouvrent les mondes invisibles.

_ Donc forcément elle vous met en danger, dit-je.

_ Exact, une fois a l'intérieur du corps, elle va dégager une sorte de poison et nous donner ses fameuses « veines noires ». Le venin arrêt e de circuler lorsque la pierre est enlever du corps. Mais si elle reste trop longtemps dans un corps négatif elle finira par ce fixer à la chairs.

_ Beurk…fit Alois.

_ Elle ne touche pas les humains ? Demandai-je

_ Non juste les êtres négatifs.

_ Donc on pourrait croire que c'est un humain qui dirige ces Shiki.

_ Impossible, le sang humain est trop fort pour que les Shiki ne puisse pas le mordre.

_ Euh s'il vous plaît….

Nous nous retournons vers Alois.

_ Je ne comprend pas tout mais Claude va-t-il ce réveiller ?


	22. Chapter 22

vingt deuxième chapitre,

Kaena33830 : Alois oui j'ai envie de le faire…Blond =3

Toroko-sama : Je penses que les lèvres de ciel sont très agréables XD Claude ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

Bocchan-chan : Je ne sais pas…Mais tu t'éloigne de la piste. Pauvre Claudo on va pas avoirs des nouvelles de lui toute suite.

Just-me-an-angel : Merci pour les encouragement =D

Voila le chapitre suivant pour vous dire que j'ai bien avancer, et la fin approche à grand pas plus vite que l'on pense en tout cas. J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à lire cette fic. A oui je voulais vous dire aussi dans le chapitre précédent la pierre « Obsidienne noire » est une pierre qui existe vraiment contre les êtres négatifs. Pour vous dire je fais beaucoup de recherche et autant vous dire que cette fic m'apprend beaucoup de choses =3 Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 22 : Questions.**

Nous somme dans la chambre d'Alois. Claude dort profondément il semble avoir de la fièvre et ça respiration est rapide. Le comte blond ce couche sur le lit et colle Claude avec un visage attristé. Sébastian les observent. Je devine à ça tête qu'il ne peut rien faire et je crois apercevoir une trace de mélancolie dans ses yeux.

Le temps passe, je m'installe dans le jardin et pense à Alois. Sébastian m'a servit un thé et reste prés de moi. Je l'observe…je ne peux pas imaginer Sébastian dans le même état que Claude, ça me fait mal. Vers qui je pourrait me tourner après…Lizzy… je pense à son baiser de tout à l'heure et je me mit à rougir.

_ Bo-Chan la chaleur du thé vous monte au joue…

Je repose violement la tasse sur la table.

_ A quoi pensez vous ?

La voix de Sébastian devient légère, il rapproche son visage de mon oreille, je sens son souffle.

_ Arrête ça !

Il s'éloigne… Je n'ai pas pensé a Lizzie lorsqu'elle à touché mes lèvres, non…je voyait Sébastian…Il m'envahit et plus les jours passent plus cela prend de l'ampleur.

17h15

Je suis assis sur le fauteuil de mon bureau en cherchant une excuse pour m'enfuir de ma demeure…mais rien.

_ Sébastian…

_ Oui, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Tu n'as pas des course à faire ?

_ Non, pourquoi?

_ Comme nous somme plus nombreux au manoir ça part peut être plus vite.

_ Il n'y a que le comte Trancy…

_ Ah oui…

_ Pourquoi cette inquiétude?

_ Eh bien je me renseigne sur mon manoir. Je n'ai pas le droit?

Il m'observe dans le silence.

Voila maintenant une bonne heure que je tourne en rond dans mon bureau pour trouver une excuse. Il va s'en rendre compte très vite et partir à ma recherche dans les minute qui suivent…

Toc Toc

_ Entre

La porte s'ouvre

_ Séba…

_ Ne m'appelez pas par ce nom inaudible comte Phantomhive.

_ Vous ? M'exclamai-je en pointant l'homme brun du doigt.

_ William , responsable des bureaux des dieux de la mort.

_ Grell n'est pas avec vous ?

_ évitez de me rappeler que je dois effectuer des heures supplémentaires non rémunérés après ma journée. Déjà que je viens vous voir sur mon temps de pause…

_ Que venez vous faire ici?

_ Il semblerait que nous soyons embêtés par des créatures des ténèbres tout comme vous. Et vous avez établie une alliance entre plusieurs groupe et je trouve ça très logique; même si le fait de travailler avec un être tel que lui ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, il faut admettre qu'il nous seras utile.

_ Ils sont deux.

_….

Le froid s'installa dans la pièce.

_ Bref, Je suis ici pour m'allié avec vous et j'ai ramené un plan.

_ Quel sorte de plan?

_ vous me laissez finir? Dit le shinigami en redressant ses lunettes, C'est un plan que j'ai moi-même établie. Je l'ai fait en visualisant les lanternes cinématiques de plusieurs personnes décédé dans les alentours. Toute ont vu un homme au long cheveux noir, trainé dans les rues de Londres.

Il s'approche pose sa faux sur le siège en face de mon bureau et pose la carte devant moi.

_ Tout ces points montrent la présence de cet homme.

_ Les points ce relie et forme la lettre A. Que signifie cette lettre?

_ Je ne sais pas, un lieux, la première lettre d'un prénom, ou bien un objet.

_ Il faut que je prévienne séba…

_ Hum?

_ J'ai un service à vous demandé.

_ Que doit je faire?

_ Pouvez vous me déposer à Londres ce soir?

_ Vous voulez me faire des heures supplémentaires.

_ C'est très important.

_ Demander à votre chien il le fera à ma place.

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Il ne doit pas être au courant…

_ Pour quel heure?

_ 22h35 sur le pont.

_ Pff si je le fait c'est pour intérêt personnel.

_ Venez dans le jardin sans vous faire repérer.

_ Hum. Il redresse ses lunettes.

_ Merci. Au faite pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas tout les deux?

_ Arrêter de me parler de lui ça me donne la nausée. Sur ce à ce -il avant de disparaitre.

Les heures passe je sens la boule ce formé dans mon ventre. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'aller à Londres maintenant je dois trouver pour sortir d'ici. Je sort du bureau et me dirige vers la salon du haut. Je dépose le plan sur une chaise, Puis prend la direction de la cuisine.

Arrivé à destination, j'entend Sébastian rappelez à Brad qu'il ne doit pas utiliser ses armes à l'intérieurs du manoir.

_ Sébastian.

Il ce retourne vers moi.

_ Bo -chan vous ne devez pas venir dans les cuisines.

_ Je n'ai pas faim pour ce soir. Je veux prendre un bain et aller me coucher.

_ Vous ne voulez rien avaler?

_ Non je t'attend à la salle d'eau.

Je plonge dans l'eau chaude que Sébastian à fait couler depuis peu. Je décontracte mes muscles. Mais la peau froide de mon majordome me donne des frissons. Comment sa peau pouvait rester aussi fraiche dans une eau a 38 degrés.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il Bo -chan?

_ Tes mains sont froides…

_ Oh

Il les enlèvent puis les replonge dans l'eau contre ma peau.

_ Est-ce mieux?

Je sursaute, ses mains sont chaudes. Plus chaude que l'eau de la baignoire.

_ Comment fais tu ça?

_ Que serait le majordome de la maison phantomhive s'il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

_ Hum…

Je ferme les yeux et replonge dans mes pensées pendant que Sébastian mousse mes cheveux. J'allais oublier je vais être en tenue de nuit… Voici un problème de plus.

_ Bo-chan?

_ hein?

_ Vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées quelque chose vous tracasse?

_ je suis fatiguer, presse toi un peu.

Le fait de ne pas savoir si il doute de quelque ou pas me donne la chair de poule. Et si il me retrouve avant que j'ai reçu le dossier? Ou vais-je cacher ce dossier? Connaissant Sébastian, il nettoie jusqu'au fond des tiroirs.

_ Bo-chan

Je sort de la baignoire. Il m'essuie et met ma chemise de nuit.

_ Je n'ai pu racheter vos pantoufles, je vais vous portez jusqu'à votre chambre vu votre fatigue.

Je me laisse faire je ne veux pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Il s'approche s'accroupie et passe ses bras, un sous mes jambe et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me soulève, je suis blottie contre lui cela fait longtemps depuis la Shiki cacher sous mon lit. Je pose ma tête contre lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit le méchant dans tout ça, je ne l'espère pas je serait tellement déçue Sébastian…


	23. Chapter 23

vingt troisième chapitre,

Petit chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque recherche à faire pour le prochain. Je le met demain dans l'après midi. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews ! =3

**Chapitre 23 : S'échapper à la façon Phantomhive**

Il entre dans la chambre et me dépose sur le lit. Il ouvre la couette pour que je m'y faufile à l'intérieur.

_ Appelez moi si vous avez un encas, ne venez pas vous aventurer dans les couloirs, on ne sait jamais.

_ Hum.

_ Bonne nuit my Lord. Dit-il dans un souffle qui éteins la flamme du chandelier avant de disparaitre de ma chambre.

21h45. Je me lève et avance discrètement jusqu'à la porte. J'y colle mon oreille, personne. J'ouvre un des rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière de la nuit puis je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre.

_ Ou est cette tenue?

Je cherche la tenue du soir ou nous avons chasser jack l'éventreur…Je finis par la trouver et l'emmène jusqu'à mon lit. Je commence par enfiler mon caleçon et mon pantalon. Je ferme les boutons un à un puis ceux de la chemise et du gilet. Je me dirige vers le miroir .

_ Parfait.

Je regarde l'heure, 22h10...J'ai pris un peu de temps. J'enfile mon cache œil et fais un nœud à la façon Ciel Phantomhive. C'est-à-dire un double nœud. Je met mes chaussures, qui dieu merci ont des fermetures éclaires. Puis mon béret, mon pistolet et ouvre la porte lentement. Je me faufile dans le noir des couloirs illuminés par ma bougie a la main. Puis cours pour atteindre le salon du haut. Je pose ma bougie sur la grande table , ouvrent les rideaux, et je me dirige vers le mur. Une poigné dépasse, je la fait glisser sur le côté pour ouvrir la trappe. Je vais passer par le monte plat*. Je reprend ma bougie en main et la pose dans le carré en bois. Je monte dans la « pièce » et prend la corde en main. Mon cœur s'emballe, je vais atterrir dans la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Je tire sur la corde intérieur, le monte plat descend dans le silence. Arrivé prés de la trappe de la cuisine, je m'arrête et fait dépasser quelque centimètre du monte plat pour observer si quelqu'un ce trouve dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de petite porte à ouvrir dans la trappe de la cuisine c'est un trou direct dans le mur de la cuisine. Personne en vu, je descend complètement le monte plat et sort de cette espace trop petit. Ma bougie à la main, je dépasse ma tête dans le couloirs…Direction bibliothèque. Je cours dans un poids léger jusqu'à la salle. Mais problème, je dois traverser le hall. Arriver à destination je m'arrête et me cache derrière le vase chinois que Lizzy m'a offert. Sébastian ferme la porte d'entrée. Heureusement que je ne passe pas par cette porte. Je l'observe, il reprend son chandelier à la main ainsi qu'un livre posé sur la petite table d'entré. Il avance jusqu'à la fenêtre et fixe la lune. D'accord, je l'avoue il est la beauté incarnée des démons même si je n'en connait pas des dizaines. Même Claude ne le dépasse pas…. Il baisse son regard et soupire.

_ Un peu de repos s'impose avant de commencer les préparatifs de demain.

Il monte les escaliers avant de disparaître dans le couloirs Est. Je marche et me positionne à la place de Sébastian. Je fixe la lune à mon tours. J'admet que depuis notre pacte nous avons une grande infinité entre nous…mais de la à me dire que j'aime ça présence prés de moi c'est de la folie! Je cours jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et ferme les portes. Je pose ma bougie que j'ai éteinte dans le hall puis ouvre la fenêtre. Je prend une chaise et le porte jusqu'à la fenêtre avec difficultés. Je l'escalade ainsi que le fenêtre mais je glisse et tombe dans le buisson du dessous…

_ Aie …

_ Vous êtes en retard.

_ William…

_ Il est exactement 22h30, vous n'allez jamais arriver à 35 à Londres.

_ Et bien aidez moi à sortir de la et d'y aller !

_ pff…Tel chien, Tel maitre…

…..


	24. Chapter 24

_vingt troisième chapitre,_

_Voila, bon les chapitres qui vont suivre avec celui-ci sont bourré d'information. Bonne lecture et bonne intrigue._

_Ps: je vient de remarqué dans le chapitre précédent j'ai mit le monte plat et j'ai oublier de marqué la définition, vous savez tous ce que c'est?_

_**Chapitre 24 : Bibliothèque**_

_22h37. William m'a déposez très rapidement en me fessant la réflexion qu'il avait 2 min de retard sur son travail. Sur ce point, il ressemble étrangement à Sébastian…Je soupire est avance dans les rues de Londres avant d'atteindre le pont._

__ Undertaker?_

_Le silence…Le vent souffle, il fait frais ce soir…_

__ Huhu_

_Je sursaute de frayeur en sentant la main du croque-mort sur mon épaule._

__ Bonsoir jeune comte. Me dit-il avec son sourire._

__ Bonsoir, avez-vous le dossier ?_

__ Quel dossier ?_

__ Quoi ! Le dossier de se…_

__ Ne vous énervez pas, bien sûr que je l'ai ! Je vous taquiner._

__ Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, si ça ce trouve Sébastian m'a déjà repérer…_

__ Ne vous inquiéter pas il n'est pas encore à Londres._

_Sa main glissa sous sa lanière grise pour en ressortir un dossier._

__ C'est ça que vous voulez ?_

__ Undertaker…_

__ Oui pardon, j'avais oublier que vous n'avez pas le temps…_

_Il ouvrit le dossier et je me mit à côté de lui._

__ Alors…Huhuhu, j'ai fait une fiche sur lui à l'heure actuelle c'est-à-dire sous sa forme de majordome. J'ai effectuer quelque recherche mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est une petite partie de son passé et de sa famille._

__ Une famille?_

__ Huhu jeune comte tout le monde à une famille ou avait…_

__…_

__ Celle de votre majordome a disparut… Enfin pas totalement. Ce démon est un sang pur._

__ Un sang pur ?_

__ C'est-à-dire qu'il est issus d'une famille de démon de génération en génération, il n'y pas eu de transformation dans son arbres gé-analogique, de ce que j'ai pu voir. La mère est morte à l'accouchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Son père lui … et bien il n'y a rien c'est comme si il n'avait jamais exister. J'ai pu remonter jusqu'au temps de son arrière grand-père il ce nommé Augustin, pas grand-chose sur lui non plus il posséder le pouvoir de l'invisibilité._

__ Il était invisible?_

__ Non pas de ce sens la, il est capable d'être n'importe ou mais on ne le voit pas pourtant il est bien la…_

__ C'est insensé…_

__ Peu de démons possèdent des pouvoirs comme celui-ci, ceux qui en ont sont très haut placés dans la société._

__ Cela veut dire que Sébastian est haut placés?_

__ Je ne sais pas je connait rien sur lui mais c'est-ce que dit ses ancêtres._

__ Avant que je ne puisse plus supporter la douleur…_

__ La douleur?_

__ Je ne vous ai pas dit huhuhu… Son dossier personnelle est mis sous sécurité personne ne peut y accéder j'ai pu quand même l'ouvrir mais je n'ai tirer qu'une seule phrase…_

__…_

__ « Le mal peut ce faire ou être effacer »_

__ Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire?_

__ Je ne sais pas…_

__…_

__ J'ai un conseil, je connait une bibliothèque en dehors du quartier réserver pour tout ce qui est surnaturel. Vous pourrez peut-être trouvé des choses… On ne sais pas._

__ Oui mais …_

__ Hum?_

__ Non rien, de toute façon je ne peut pas rentrer alors j'ai un peu de temps avant que Sébastian me retrouve._

_Il affiche un air heureux et me donne le dossier._

__ Suivez-moi…_

_Je sui le croque mort, nous arrivons dans un quartier sombre, il fait froid… Il tourne dans une petite ruelle…attend une minute…_

__ Undertaker, a cet heures ci, les bibliothèques sont fermées._

__ Huhuhu, vraiment?_

_Nous arrivons devant une porte._

__ C'est ici._

__ Vous venez avec moi?_

__ Moi ? Non je ne peux pas il y a une barrière contre les êtres comme nous._

__ Sébastian ne pourra pas rentré ?_

__ Non, Il ne pourra pas._

_Je regarde au alentour._

__ Il n'est pas la jeune comte…_

_Je fixe le shinigami est décide d'aller à cette bibliothèque. Je prend la poignée en main puis me retourne._

__ Merci Undertaker…_

__ Ohh mais de rien, j'espère avoir une bonne récompense au final…_

_Évidement je ne pouvais attendre que ça de lui. Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte. Je rentre dans la bibliothèque et je suis stupéfait. En passant une porte je passe d'une rue sombre et intrigante dans une salle immense immaculé d'étagère de livres. Des lustres qui émette la lumière d'un ange. Et cette hauteur comment la salle peut être aussi grande alors qu'a l'extérieur c'est plus que petit._

__ Bonsoir mon garçon._

_Je fixe la personne qui m'adresse la parole. C'est une jeune femme brune au yeux marron clair et une peau pâle._

__ euh…Bonsoir._

__ Que vient tu faire ici?_

__ Des recherches sur les démons…_

__ Ah ces jeunes, vous aimés tous le surnaturel._

_J'adresse un sourire forcé._

__ Vient je vais te sortir ça._

_Je suis la jeune femme. Elle est très agréable à regarder et ça voix est douce et apaisante._

__ Tes parents ne vont pas crier que tu est venu à cet heure ci?_

__ Euh, non ils viennent me chercher après…_

__ D'accord…Tiens met toi ici._

_Je m'installe. Elle m'apporte plusieurs livres sur différents démons._

__ Tu sais à quel démon tu a affaires ?_

__ Non pas du tout. Il a le pouvoir de l'invisibilité et ressemble à un corbeau…j'ai aussi ça…_

_Je tend le morceau de papier ou il y a inscrit « le mal peut ce faire ou être effacer »_

__ Hum ça m'a l'air d'être une énigme… Tu doit trouvé quelque chose qui peut rassemblés tous ces mots._

__ Oui…_

__ Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis la bas._

_Elle me montre son bureau du doigt._

__ D'accord merci._

__ Mais de rien._

__ Ah si!_

__ Oui?_

__ Qu'elle est votre nom?_

_Elle sourit._

__ Sélénia…_


	25. Courte Entracte

Hello,

Je suis désoler mais ceci n'est pas un nouveaux chapitre. Je sais vous me détester tous et je comprend. Je n'ai pas pu mettre la fin du au manque de temps, je n'ai pas répondu au reviews pour mettre les chapitres plus vite . mais j'ai beaucoup avancer à l'écrit et il reste de la lecture avant la fin.

Donc que je vous explique normalement internet ce remet le 4 ou 5 aout dans ma nouvelle maison. Je ne sais pas si j'ai beaucoup de réseaux mais je vais essayer de mettre un maximum de chapitre ,que je vais écrire pendant le déménagement, avant de partir en vacances le 10. Oui la vie est injuste. Je suis presser de voir vos réponse et j'espère sincèrement vous retrouver après car je ne penser pas que ma fic aller être apprécier comme ça et ça me fait chaud au cœ sais que vous n'êtes pas patients, et vous savez que je suis sadique comme vous le dite si bien alors je vais vous faire comme une petit bonne annonce pour la suite !(Je publierai toujours sur cette fic) Oui je suis méchante … ça tourne! PS : Les parties entre guillemet ne ce suive pas, on vas dire que c'est une phrase dans chaque chapitre même si il y en a plus.

« Elle ce met à courir et poussant un cri inaudible, je suis épuisez je n'en peu plus… »

* * *

« _ Haaaa!

_ Bo-chan!

Je tousse et me met à vomir […]Sébastian ce place derrière moi et met ma tête hors du lit.

_ Tout vas bien, calmez vous.

[…]

_ Maman…

Je sens Sébastian ce crisper… »

* * *

« _ Si je vous dit que je suis prés à faire n'importe quoi pour voir l'intérieur de ce document, J'ai bien dit n'importe quoi…me dit-il du voix intrigante tout en ce rapprochant de moi. »

* * *

« _ Vous savez Bo-chan, tout les humains précédent avec qui j'avais passé un contrat ne m'on jamais demandé et n'on jamais découvert qui je suis réellement. Ou ceux qui on mis un pied en trop dans la limite sont mort de terreur à la vue de l'horreur que je suis ont sont mort accidentellement dans les secondes qui suivez…

_…

_Bo-chan, ça voix devint rauque et menaçante, vous êtes en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux…

[…]

_ Jouons démon.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur de jouer avec un diable?

_ Je joue avec lui déjà depuis trois ans…»

* * *

« _ Je vous donne une lettre de mon prénom si vous me donnez une feuille du dossier…

_ très bien…

[…]

_ alors Sébastian j'attends…

_ 'A' »

* * *

« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ C'est un .. 'plat' que j'ai fait pour Claude.

_ Et il y a quoi dedans?

Les deux démons me regardèrent, je comprend que je ne dois pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans… »

* * *

« _ Tu c'est d'où provienne ces cicatrices?

_ Oui ce sont une partie de Claude caché sous sa forme humaine.

_ Tu en as toi aussi?

Il me fixe et me sourit…'quelque chose en échange' voila ce que ça tête voulais dire.. »

* * *

« _Aah

Un cri, pas un cri de douleur, non plutôt un cri de … plaisir. Je fixe Sébastian qui me regarde également.

_ Il va falloir dire au invité de faire ça dans les appartements extérieurs. »

* * *

« Des mains sortent du sol[…]

_ Ciel, j'ai peur… »

* * *

« _ Dit moi Sébastian… qu'est-ce que c'est? »

* * *

« Je m 'assoie sur les bureau en laissant mes jambes pendantes…

_ jusqu'ou iriez vous pour connaître mon identité Bo-chan…

Il ce faufile entre celles-ci collant son bas ventre contre le mien. Le nœud bleu qui ornait mon cou ce défet dans un frottement de tissus. Les respirations ce fond rapide, ses mains glissent dans ma nuque et son nez touche le mien.

_ Vous voulez voir une horreur?

_ Oui,…je veux la voir… »

* * *

« _ Ne me regarde pas comme ça… […]

Il ce lève d'une beauté majestueuse. Il fait un pas mais je le retient en lui attrapant le bras. Il s'arrête mais fixe le vide devant lui.

_ Sébastian…dit-je dans un souffle

_ Je ne vous fait pas peur ?

_ De quoi devrai-je avoir peur?

[…]

_ Sébastian… »

* * *

« je tire sur ces créatures abominables, la balle traverse le corps et… »

« _ Sébastian…

Ma main ce pose sur son épaule et je le secoue légèrement…aucune réaction.

_ Se…Sébastian!

Je le secoue plus fort.

_ Réveille toi !

La boule dans mon ventre ce met à grossir[…]

_ Se…

Les larmes coulent.

_ Je t'en supplie reviens…on n'as pas finit ce contrat !

_ SEBASTIAN! »

* * *

« _ Êtes vous sur bocchan ?

_ J'en suis certain … »

Voila je sais on comprend rien et c'est fait exprès ! J' espère vous reparler bientôt merci de me suivre cher lecteur !


	26. Chapter 25

Vingt-cinquième chapitre ( en faite je sais plus trop XD)

Toroko-sama : voici la suite tant attendu !

Kaena33830 : Voici pour apaiser ta faim.

Just-me-an-angel: Merci pour tes encouragement voici la suite, une sadique ?

Bocchan-chan : Moi plus sadique que toi… huhuhu

Arisu-loveX2 : merci, voici la suite.

ANNONCE: Voila, j'ai aménager dans ma nouvelle maison mais problèmes! Orange ne peut pas nous mettre la ligne on dois faire des travaux dans ma rue tellement que je suis paumé! Je suis actuellement en vacance j'ai pris la wi-fi pour mettre la suite mais c'est pas gagner avec leur super réseaux. Donc voila je vous fais des gros bisous et merci de me suivre et merci pour vos encouragement !

**Chapitre 25 : Un soir à Londres.**

Je prend le premier livre qui vient. C'est un registre de démon. Cela s'appelle un « Lemegeton » . Les noms sont classé par chiffres jusqu'à 60.

_Plusieurs minute plus tard._

_ si je lis démon après démon je ne vais pas m'en sortir…

Mon regard ce déporte sur la feuille. « Le mal peut ce faire ou être effacer »

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Quelque chose en commun… réfléchi…

DING DING

Je regarde l'horloge au dessus du bureau ou ce trouver la bibliothécaire, elle annoncer minuit. Je soupire, je devrai sortir et appelé Sébastian à moins qu'il soit déjà la.

_ Tu devrais rentré …

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix de Sélenia. Elle ce trouver à côté de moi…Attend une minute, elle ce trouvé assise à son bureau il n'y a même pas une seconde…

_ Il est tard…ça m'étonnerais que tes parents viennent te chercher.

_ Non, en faite c'est un ami qui habite pas très loin, mais je vais rentrer.

_ D'accord.

_ Je peux vous posez une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Croyez vous aux monstres ou aux êtres surnaturelles ?

_ Qui sait, maintenant avec tout ce qui ce passe, plus rien ne m'étonnerais.

_…

_ Et toi alors comment va tu tuez ce démon?

_ Il n'existe pas vraiment ce n'est qu'une légende…

_ Imaginons qu'il est vraiment réel.

_ Je ne cherche pas à le tuez, juste découvrir qui il est.

_ Il n'en à pas après toi?

_ Il n'existe pas.

_ Ton ami doit t'attendre chez lui.

_ Vous avez raison.

La jeune femme me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

_ Sois prudent.

_ Ne vous inquiéter pas.

Elle me sourit.

_ En tout cas je te dit à bientôt.

_ Oui, au revoir.

Elle me fait signe de la main. Je m'éloigne de la ruelle en prenant la rue principal. De plus en plus louche, Une bibliothèque ouverte la nuit, une barrière « anti-monstre », et une femme qui ce déplace plus vite que l'éclair…Je soupire. Je m'enfonce dans la rue. Le froid est présent ainsi que la brume.

_ Pff, génial Ciel et maintenant…

Je m'arrête dans un frissons, je regarde autour de moi il n'y a personne. Puis j'aperçois une longue chevelure noire vêtu d'un manteau bourgeois. Je l'a suit d'un pas décider. On dirait qu'elle flotte au lieu de marcher. La silhouette disparait, je me mis à courir pour la rattraper.

_ Hey !

Je me rend compte que dans ma poursuite je me suis enfoncer dans le quartier de Londres. Plusieurs petites ruelles sont dispersées, il fait sombre…J'entend un rire le même que ce soir la, la scène me reviens en mémoire. E sang, le froid, Puis Marie… Le bruit d'une chose tomber sur les pavés me font sursauter. Je m'approche doucement de la ruelle d'où viens le bruit. Il y a une respiration saccadée. Je plisse les yeux, la brume s'estompe. La silhouette ce lève lentement , sa respiration est coupée elle n'a plus de voix. Ses pas résonnent contre le sol de la rue. Je recule à chaque pas que j'entend. La silhouette prend forme, je l'observe avec terreur. C'est un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Brun au cheveux court ses yeux sont entièrement noirs. Son visage est brulé sur toute une partie sa bouche est ouverte laissant apparaitre ses crocs déjà taché par le sang. Il ce met à courir. Je m 'enfui en regardant derrière moi, il me suis les bras gras ouvert en hurlant un son inaudible. Je baisse la tête et me force à courir encore plus vite. Je ne vois le décors, je panique. J'entend ma respiration saccadée, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai mal aux jambes, je n'en peu plus, mais j'entend le Shiki derrière moi assoiffé de sang… Soudain deux mains attrapent mes épaules. Je me débats en hurlant. J'atteins mon flingue, mord le bras gauche de l'homme puis je me retourne et pose mon arme sur le front de …

_ Et bien tirez…

_ Sébastian.

_ N'avalé pas mon sang…

Je crache le liquide carmin et amère par terre.

_ J'ai attendu une bonne heure devant cette bibliothèque et quand je vous lâche une seconde du regard vous vous mettez dans une situation impossible.

_ Mph…

_ Que faite vous ici !

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre lit, fatiguer?

_ Et, alors?

_ Que manigancez vous Bo-chan?

_ Lâche moi.

Il lâche mes épaules et je me mis à marcher.

_ Pour une fois vous vous êtes bien débrouiller…

_ Pardon?

_ Vous êtes bien habiller, mi de bonne chaussure et vous avez réussi à sortir du manoir.

_ Tu crois que je suis un incapable, tu n'a cas arrêter de lire avant les préparatifs, peu être que tu sera plus concentré.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça… Comment savez-vous que je lis?

Je soupir et reprend ma marche il me retiens pas le bras, s'accroupie et refait mon nœud qui tenait mon cache-œil.

_ vous avez trop serrer.

Je me laisse faire. En réalité toute mes forces m'on quitté dans la course folle dans laquelle je me suis entrainé. J'ai eu tellement peur.

_ Ou est le Shiki?

_ Quel Shiki?

_ Celui qui me courrait après imbécile!

_ Il n'y en avait pas…

Je le fixe de mon seul œil visible.

_ Il y en avait un.

_ Bo-chan…

_ La ferme.

Un grand silence s'installa. Je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai vu, entendu alors pourquoi…pourquoi me dit-il qu'il en avais pas? Il ce fou de moi?

_ Rentrons Bo-chan.

Je suit mon majordome sans voix perdu dans mes pensés. Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qu'il l'ai vu? Est-ce que Sébastian me mentirai ? Il ne peut pas faire ça…

Nous sommes arrivé dans la chambre, Sébastian commence à enlever les boutons de mon gilet mais je l'arrête en lui claquant les mains.

_ Laisse, Je sais le faire seul, va t'en…

Il me regarde les yeux grand ouvert d'incompréhension.

_ Bonne nuit Sébastian…

Il ce releva, s'inclina mais s'arrête à la porte.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite Bo-chan, mais cela ne me plait pas beaucoup…Bonne nuit.

Il ferma la porte, assis dans mon lit je reste choquer par le ton froid qu'a employé Sébastian. Plus le temps passe plus je le compare à cet homme…


	27. Chapter 26

Vingt-sixième chapitre

Toroko-sama : Toroko je t'explique tout de suite avant que tu te perde, l'homme à qui Ciel compare Sébastian c'est celui qu'il a vu dans le couloirs avant de faire ça crise, il est sur une piste comme quoi cet homme et Sébastian lui-même. Tu me dit tout de suite si tu a compris ou pas . Euh pour le lemon,… tu verras bien =3 .

Arisu-loveX2 : merci beaucoup, je met du temps a mettre les chap car chez moi il n'y a pas internet et que en ce moment je suis dans un camping ou j'ai pris la wi-fi ^^ Donc j'éssaye de poster un paquet de chapitre pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Voila le chapitre suivant j'ai réussi à mettre le chapitre ce matin malgré le réseaux bof bof du camping. Je me dépêche avant de retourner chez moi . la ou internet ne veux pas venir! Je trouve que ce chapitre est sympa peut être que je me fais des allusions. Bonne lectures!

**Chapitre 26: Nom…**

Couché dans mon lit les cauchemars m'envahit. Je revois la scène des Shikis, Marjorie qui ce fait tué, Marie allongé dans la marre de sang sous mon lit, cette course folle_._

_J'atterris dans un espace sombre une forêt il semblerai. J'observe tout autour de moi, les arbre sont mort. Il y a un homme qui approche, je le reconnais c'est cet homme à la longue chevelure noir._

_« _ Qui est tu ?_

__…_

__ Répond!_

__ Bo-chan! »_

_L'homme sort de la forêt, et comme par magie il ce transforme en Sébastian. Je me met à courir dans les bois, essoufflé je trébuche et tombe dans la boue mais je me relève et continue à courir. J'ai peur. Il y a une lumière au loin puis je vois mes parents… Je cours encore et encore, je pleure la voix de l'homme ou de Sébastian, je ne sais plus, ce met à rire. La terre tremble et une falaise ce forme devant moi. La terre tombe et moi en même temps._

_ HAAA

_ Bo-chan!

Je tousse et me met a vomir. Sébastian tient mes cheveux. Il enlève un gant et pose ça main froide sur mon front. Il ce place derrière moi et met ma tête hors du lit.

_ Tout vas bien, calmez vous, vous avez fait un cauchemars…

Je pleure, je hurle et me débat. Si Sébastian me piège que me reste t-il? Rien…juste la mort, je ne serait pas venger, mon âme sera prise de force…j'essaye de rejeter Sébastian mais il me serre contre lui. Je ne veux pas…

_ Maman… Di-je dans un sanglot.

Je sens Sébastian ce crisper.

_ Bo-chan…

Je sens son torse dans mon dos, son bras droit sur mon ventre et celui de gauche sur mon front. Il me resserre contre lui.

_ Elle n'est plus la…

Les sanglot s'écoulent, je sais qu'elle est morte et qu'elle ne pourra plus rien faire pour aider son fil.

_ LACHE-MOI!

Je me débat dans tout les sens pour lui échapper. Mais il passa ses bras autour de moi et attrape mes épaules à l'aide de ses mains puis sa tête atterri dans mon cou…

_ Je suis la…

J'ai du mal à respirer, mes yeux ce ferment lentement j'ai peur…

…

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse.

_ Doucement Bo-chan…Allez vous mieux?

Je hausse les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

J'observe la situation, je suis nu dans mon lit les draps sont changer et Sébastian enlève une serviette mouillé d'eau fraiche sur mon front…changé les draps? J'avais caché le dossier d'Undertaker dans la taie d'oreiller donc si Sébastian à changé les draps…j'appuie sur le coussin, rien… Mon regard ce porte brusquement sur Sébastian.

_ C'est ça que vous chercher , Me demande t'il en secouant le dossier

_ Rend moi ça !

Ma voix fut rauque comme ma gorge est sèche.

Il soupire en souriant.

_ Je ne l'ai pas ouvert pour que vous m'expliquer ce qui ce trouver à l'intérieur…mais je ne vous cache pas que le tentation est énorme.

Il donne le dossier que je lui arrache des mains.

_ Comment te croire ?

_ Si je vous dit que je suis prés à faire n'importe quoi pour voir l'intérieur de ce document, J'ai bien dit n'importe quoi…Me dit-il du voix intrigante tout en ce rapprochant de moi.

_ C'est bon je te crois…

Même si je ne pense qu'a moitié mes paroles.

_ Et je t'ordonne de ne pas poser une seule mains sur ce dossier.

_ Ça doit vraiment être important si je ne peux pas toucher ce dossier.

Je ne répond pas et regarde ailleurs. Mes forces ne sont plus la, je suis fatiguer…

_ Bo-chan…

Mon regard est maintenant sur lui en attendant la suite de ses mots…

_ Je…

Il baisse ses yeux, fixant le vide.

_ Sébastian?

_ Je voulait juste vous dire, commença-t-il en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre, que vos parents seront toujours la

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Un démon, sans cœur, plein de pouvoir me parle du bien sur mes parents ? J'observe Sébastian qui est maintenant debout dans la salle.

_ je vais vous laissez.

_ Non reste

_…

Le soleil est en train de montrer le bout de son nez.

_ vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous fessiez dans Londres hier soir?

_ Non.

_ Vous savez que je vais finir pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

_…

_ Voulez vous votre petit déjeuner ?

_ Non.

_ Quelque chose d'autre alors?

_ Non.

_ Allez vous, arrêter de me dire « Non »?

Je relève ma tête et le fixe.

_ Non…

_ Bien, alors nous allons restez comme ça…

_…

_…

Le silence régna dans la chambre. Le soleil ce lève de plus en plus dans le ciel. Ciel… Pourquoi mère et père m'on nommé comme ça? Je sort de mes pensées et me concentre sur mon majordome. Il sorti lui aussi de ses pensée et planta ses pupilles dans les miennes. A quoi pense tu Sébastian? Ce serait tellement bien de savoir tes pensées… Qu'attend tu de moi? Qui est tu? Toutes les questions ce basculèrent dans ma tête je ne sais plus qui est quoi, a qui je dois faire confiance ou pas. Je décide de me lancer, dans un jeu surement à risque mais maintenant ou j'en suis…

_ Quel est ton nom?

Sébastian me regarde surpris.

_ Quel question, je me nomme Michaelis Sébastian.

_ Non.

_ Pardon?

_ Quel est ton nom?

Ses yeux sanglants me fixe accompagné d'un sourire narquois.


	28. Chapter 28

Que de bonnes nouvelles pour ce soir ! J'ai enfin internet ! Malgré les gros problème je peux enfin venir! Donc ce soir suite de ma tite fic et comme je suis gentil et que vous avez attendu longtemps je vous met 3 chapitres d 'un seul coup !

Merci a vous, de me suivre et de m'encourager ça me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Merci ! Je ne met pas de réponse au reviews je sais que vous êtes trop presser de lire la suite bonne lecture et plein de gros bisous!

**Chapitre 28 : Régles**

_ Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça?

_ Par curiosité…

_ Je ne vous répondrez pas.

_ Même si je t'en donne l'ordre?

Il ce retourne en montrant son dos.

_ Non…

Il avance lentement vers la fenêtre. L'atmosphère dans la pièce change, l'air est lourd, la chambre est froide. Il reprend la parole d'une voix sombre.

_ Vous savez Bo-chan, tout les humains précédent avec qui j'avais passé un contrat ne m'on jamais demandé et n'on jamais découvert qui je suis réellement. Ou ceux qui on mis un pied en trop dans la limite sont mort de terreur à la vue de l'horreur que je suis ou sont mort accidentellement dans les secondes qui suivez…

_…

_Bo-chan…

Il ce retourna vers moi, devant les rideaux sombre; ça voix devint rauque et menaçante.

_ Vous êtes en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux…

_ Tu as regarder dans le dossier!

_ Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Pourquoi un être humain irez dans cette bibliothèque, seul la nuit? Sur ce point vous vous êtes vendu seul Bo-chan…

_ Dans ce cas dit moi ton nom.

Il sourit est ce rapproche de moi.

_ Et puis quoi encore…

_ Jouons démon.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur de jouer avec un diable?

_ Je joue avec lui déjà depuis trois ans…

_ Je reconnais bien la, mon maître.

_…

_ Je veux bien commencer une partie avec vous…

_ Bien.

_ Mais, il y a une règle, il s'assit sur mon lit et rapprocha son visage vers moi.

_ Quel est la règle?

_ Un échange…

_ Un échange?

_ Ou un sacrifice si vous voulez l'interprétez comme ça…

_…

_ Je vous donne une lettre de mon prénom si vous me donnez une feuille du dossier…

_ Très bien.

_ mais cette échange aura lieu pour tout…

_…

_ Vous ne voulez pas continuez le jeu?

_ Alors Sébastian, J'attends…

_ «A»

_A ?

_ C'est une lettre Bo-chan.

_ Une lettre de ton prénom…

Il ce ficher de moi? La lettre A c'est comme celle qui apparait sur le plan de William.

_ Je veux changer mon ordre.

_ Hum?

_ Le dossier, tu ne le regarde pas c'est un ordre!

_ Je vois votre sens d'esprit.

_ Oui, Je ne voudrai pas que des ustensiles remplace tes mains.

_ Vous vous familiariser vite avec mes jeux de mots…

_ Je ne veux pas perdre contre toi!

_ Pensez vous être plus fort?

_ Je ne sais pas mais je sais que je ne perdrai pas.

_ Un simple humain…Vous me faite rire Bo-chan…

Sébastian a ouvert les rideaux.

_ Pour changer de sujet, Claude montre des signes de réveille…

_ Hum il ne serait pas trop tôt.

_ J'ai pu faire quelque recherche le concernant.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Apparemment Claude Faustus et son vrai nom. Issus des arachnides, c'est un démon qui débute dans les pactes stables. Il n'a pas une très bonne réputation. D'après ce que j'ai appris il essaye de gagner de la puissance par tout les moyens. Il…

_…

_ Vous ne m'écoutez pas…

_ Si

_ Vous essayer de comparez mon être avec celui de Claude. Autant vous dire toute de suite que nous n'avons rien en commun, appart être des démons

_…

_ Bien. Voulez vous déjeunez vous avez l'air d'avoir faim.

_ Oui.

_ Je vais préparer ça.

La porte ce ferme. Je me laisse tomber en arrière pour atterrir dans le matelas. Si Sébastian est cet homme, je dois le coincer mais comment? Je baille. Je suis tellement fatiguer ces dernier temps. Depuis le début de l'enquête je ne dors que très peu. Le peu de sommeil que j'ai, je cauchemarde. Je me recouvre de la couette. _« Vos parents seront toujours la__…__ » _. Maman…

-chan, Bo-chan

_ Bo-chan, souffla Sébastian.

J'ouvre mes yeux.

_ Un thé Earl Grey accompagnée de tartine de miel pour votre petit déjeuner.

Je reste couché dans le lit sous le regard inquiet de Sébastian.

_ Dit Sébastian.

_ My Lord?

_ Comment sont tes parents?

Il me fixe silencieusement en me tendant la tasse. Je redresse et prend mon petit déjeuner.

_ Vous me demandez ça à cause de mes paroles de ce matin?

_ Peut être.

_ Je ne m'en rappelle plus cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils ont disparût…

_…

_… La feuille Bo-chan. Me dit Sébastian en souriant et en ouvrant sa main vers moi.

_ Quelle feuille?

_ Bo-chan, nous jouons…

Je grogne. J'ouvre le dossier discrètement prend une feuille je l'examine et lui donne. Il inspecte le papier et la pose violement sur ses jambes en me lançant un regard froid.

_ Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça?

_ C'est quoi cette feuille?

_ Tu n'as pas spécifier quelle feuille tu voulais.

Je lui sourit. La feuille décrivez Sébastian sous sa forme de majordome actuel. Je suis sur que ça l'amuse de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Il forme un sourire sadique et s'approche de moi…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

Je regarde Sébastian, méfiant de ce qu'il veux faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je rêve ou Sébastian et en train de m'embrasser…Doucement, lèvres contre lèvres. Rien d'autre, juste un échange chaud. Oui c'est lèvres sont chaudes, c'est ça qui m'a aidée le soir de ma crise. Son souffle brulant dans mes poumons. Mes paupières ce ferment et mes joues deviennent rosies. Dans des moments comme celui-ci j'oublie tout…mes problème, ma tristesse, la mort. Il prend la tasse de mes mains et la pose sur la table de chevet. Il me bascule dans mon lit. Je suis allongé sur le dos et je commence à paniquer. Mais Sébastian ce couche contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon torse en ferment ses yeux.

_ Euh…

_ Chut…

Je me tais et fixe le plafond. J'entend un battement, c'est le mien. Il n'y a pas que le mien, je ferme les yeux et me concentre. J'entend celui de Sébastian. Son rythme est lent mais puisant. Je le regarde. Pourquoi fait-il ça ?Puis un chuchotement s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Mes parents ont disparût il y à bien longtemps de cela. Je n'ai même pas connu ma mère pour tout vous dire.

_ Ils sont…

_ Mort ? Oui, ma mère est morte après l'accouchement d'après ce que disais mon père. Mon père lui à un jour disparût et puis plus rien comme si il n'avait jamais exister…

…

_ Tu ressens de la peine ?

_ Les démons ont des sentiments mais ne les interprètent pas comme les humains…

_ Vous êtes plus sadique devrai-je dire…

_ On peut dire ça…

_ Qu'il y a-t-il dans le dossier Bo-chan?

Demande t'il en posant sa tête sur son menton toujours contre moi.

_ …

_ Une part de gâteau au chocolat ?

_ Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

_ Soyons généreux trois part?

_ Non.

Une deuxième lettre de mon prénom?

_ Ce n'est pas assez.

_…

_ à court d'idées?

_ Non au contraire. Je vous fait trois part de gâteau à votre choix plus une lettre de mon prénom et je vous donne un objet…

_ Tu crois attirer mon attention avec ton objet que tu auras ramassé plus la lettre qui sera un A car monsieur prétendra qu'il a plusieurs fois cette lettre dans son Nom. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour mes parts de gâteau au chocolat, je les veux a 16h préparer dans mon bureau et c'est un ordre.

_ Vous êtes injuste.

_ Qui c'est qui s'amuse à embrasser un comte alors qu'il n'est que le majordome de la maison…

Il ce releva.

_ Je ne suis qu'un…

_ Diable de majordome, je le sais.

…

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Claude. Allongé sur le dos, sa respiration est lente. Alois dormez dans ses bras.

Sébastian s'approche en chuchotant. Lui ouvrir doucement les yeux.

_ Allez vous mieux?

_ ça peut aller…

_ Je vous ai ramener ça, ça va vous aidez a retrouver le forme.

_ Ou l'avez-vous eu ?

_ J'ai quelque connaissance sur cette terre.

Sébastian tend une assiette à Claude. On dirait un simple morceau de gâteau mais vu la surprise de Claude ce doit être autre chose. Il ce redresse lentement pour ne pas réveillez Alois en le posant sur ses jambes. Le comte Trancy est nu, juste recouvert du fin drap rouge. Claude lui est habillé d'un vaste pantalon, le torse dénudée, son corps est entretenu, voyant ses muscles formés. J'aperçois aussi des cicatrices, elles partent du haut de son sternum (os qui fait rejoindre les côtes sur le haut du torse) pour contourner son cou et probablement continué dans son dos. Le majordome mis ses lunettes et prit la part de gâteau. Ce ne doit pas être de la nourriture humaine pour qu'un démon s'en nourrisse. Je m'approche doucement et parle au même ton que les majordomes.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ C'est un .. 'plat' que j'ai fait pour Claude.

_ Et il y a quoi dedans?

Les deux démons me regardèrent, Claude a arrêter de manger et Sébastian c'est arrêter de bouger… je comprend que je ne dois pas savoir ce qu'il y a a l'intérieur… Après plusieurs minutes, Le majordome Trancy s'étira en baillant. Claude coucha correctement Alois dans le lit.

_ Bo-chan vous n'avez pas de papier à signer?

_ Ça peut attendre…Chuchotai-je en voyant Claude sortir du lit. Je voulais en réalité voir cette cicatrice.

Il s'étira encore une fois et pris la parole.

_ Je vais m'étirez dehors.

Il ce retourne, J'ai raison sa cicatrice ce prolonge dans son dos. Les cicatrices du cou ce rejoigne comme un collier, puis suive la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son milieu et ce sépare en deux partie. Ça peut ressembler, en gros, à une étoile dans le dos de Claude. Il enfila sa chemise blanche puis nous somme sorti.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre ****30**

Je marche dans les couloirs suivit de Sébastian.

_ Tu c'est d'où provienne ces cicatrices?

_ Oui ce sont une partie de Claude caché sous sa forme humaine.

_ Tu en as toi aussi?

_…

Il me fixe et me sourit…« quelque chose en échange » voila ce que ça tête voulais dire..

_ Je n'ai rien pour l'instant…

_ Alors cherché, mais d'abord vous devez signer plusieurs documents important concernant votre entreprise.

Arriver au bureau je m'installe dans mon fauteuil et fixe la pile de papier.

_ Pff quel galère…

Les heures défilent…je suis fatiguer. Je pose mon stylo et enfuis ma tête dans mes bras, sur le bureau, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon oreille détecte le bruit de l'horloge, le froissement du papier ainsi que la plume qui glisse sur ce papier. J'ouvre le yeux. Je vois mon bureau et les papier que j'ai à remplir. Je m'éveille un peu plus en voyant les feuilles tournées. Sébastian est en train de remplir mes papiers assis dans mon fauteuil. ( désoler pour le mot « papier » en répétition)

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Di-je en me relevant du siège des invités.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi, Bo-chan?

_ Hum…

_ Je remplis les dossiers les plus importants.

_ Et ma signature?

_ C'est simple pour moi d'imiter une signature.

Je fixe mon majordome intensément…

_ Si vous pensez à ce que je pense, c'est hors de question.

_ Mais ça me fera gagné du temps!

_ Vous n'avez que ça à faire, moi j'ai tout le manoir à m'occuper.

_ Tu est un démon!

_ Je ne contrôle pas le temps…

_ Allez!

_ Non!

_ Remplis les dossier à ma place!

_ C'était exceptionnel pour aujourd'hui, vous sembliez très fatiguer.

_ Sébastian au nom de notre pac…..Wooouuuaah!

_ Oh Bo-chan…c'est regrettable de voir qu'à votre âge vous ne tenez pas assis sur une chaise.

_ Enfoiré!

_ Tenez rangez ça.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre!

J'arrache les dossiers des mains de Sébastian puis je les rangent dans les tiroirs.

_ Cette nuit je vous laisserez un peu plus de temps pour que vous puissiez récupérer un peu de sommeil.

_…

_ Bo-chan.

_ Quoi ! Di-je en me retournant.

_ Je voudrais, si possible, retourné dans le manoir abandonné.

_ Pourquoi faire?

_ Trouvé des indices qui pourrai nous dire qui est cet homme qui contrôle ses Shiki.

_ Nous irons faire un tour demain.

_ Je voudrais y aller seul.

_ Non.

_ Mais demain vous risquez d'être encore fatiguer.

_ Ne cherche pas d'excuse, je préfère te surveiller.

_ …?

_ On ne sait jamais.

_ M'accusez vous de quelque chose?

_ pas encore.

Il sourit.

_ Très bien, je vais préparer le repas pour ce midi.

Il ce lève de mon fauteuil puis quitte la pièce. Je fais de même et je me balade dans les couloirs. Je finis par croisé Maylin.

_ Oh bonjour Bo-chan! Vous allez bien?

_ Oui et toi?

_ Oui très bien!

_ Fait attention à ce que tu fais aujourd'hui…

_ OUI!

Je continu ma promenade en descendant les escaliers du hall.

_ Hahaha!

Brad me passe devant avec une énorme boîte en carton.

_ Brad.

_ Oh bonjour jeune maître !

_ C'est quoi? Demandai-je en pointant la boite du doigt.

_ Euh…C'est ce que j'ai commandé.

_ Pose moi ça la et va en cuisine aidé Sébastian…

_ Tout de suite.

Je soupire pourquoi Sébastian le laisse commander des armes dangereuse. Comment je le sais? Il y a la grosse écriture rouge marqué explosifs dessus…

Je sort dans le jardin pour prendre un peu d'air frais, peut être que ça me réveillera.

_ Bonjour Bo-chan! Cria Finny en sortant de nulle part.

_ Bonjour.

_ Tenez!

Il m'offrait un énorme bouqué de fleurs…

_ Ou a tu trouvé c'est fleur?

_ Ici! …Oh non….

Toute l'allé du jardin ressemblé à rien, il a coupé toute les fleurs.

_ Oh je suis vrai…

_ C'est pas grave, je compte sur toi pour tout remettre en état.

Il s'apprête à partir mais il fait demi tour.

_ Bo-chan.

_ Oui?

_ J'ai trouvé ça dehors est-ce un « diamant » qui vous appartient?

Le jardinier me tend sa main, j'observe le sois disant diamant. Je le prend dans mes mains, il fait au moins la taille d'une assiette et ce n'est pas un diamant… C'est une obsidienne noir.

_ Ou as-tu trouver ça?

_ Juste la.

Finny m'indique le fond du jardin, à la limite de la forêt.

_ C'est à vous?

_ Pas vraiment mais si tu en trouve d'autre donne les moi.

_ D'accord!

_ J'oublier ne les donnent pas à Sébastian il en est allergique.

_ Oui !

Un animal à fait ses griffe sur la pierre, il y a de grande griffure sur celle-ci.

Je rentre dans le manoir, monte les escalier et me dirige vers mon bureau. Mais un bruit m'arrête. Je regarde autour de moi… Une porte est entre ouverte. Je recul et observe dans l'ouverture. Je me mit à rougir…


	31. Chapter 31

Et un nouveau chapitre !

Bocchan-chan : =D merci pour tes reviews ! bon euh pour le sebby en reconfort il va falloir négocier gros je pense X3. Euh je ne sais pas ce que fesait Alois nu dans le lit je le jure ! « Et tu ne ressen aucune honte bien sur de nous laisser sur cette fin ? » Pas la moindre du monde XD, je suis méchante, J'aime bien le nom Claude avec sa définitions en tant « qu'hormone » on va dire. Je confirme la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais parfois il faut ce mettre au courant de ce qui ce passe...

arisu-loveX2 : non je fini toujours mes fic par respect pour vous même si parfois je suis longue ou des probleme d'internet ! La plus belle fic.../ Oh ba ça c'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup !

Kaena33830 : Il a vu un truc qu'il ne falait pas...

Merci de me suivre encore aprés tout ce temps ! Bisous

**Chapitre 31 : Curiosité**

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'enfuir ou rester. La porte donne vu sur Alois et Claude qui sont en train de s'embrasser. Le comte blond est assis sur le siège et son majordome est au dessus de lui avec un genoux mal placé entre les jambes d'Alois. Je reste figer. Le baiser ce fait beaucoup plus intense et les mains plus baladeuses… des gémissement ce font entendre ainsi que leur respirations. Mais pourquoi je reste planté la? J'ai chaud…

_ Bo-chan?

Je sursaute et me retourne violement.

_ Oui Maylin?

_ ça fait dix minutes que vous êtes devant cette porte…

_ Ah oui, je réfléchissait.

_ C'est quoi cette pierre?

_ Rien et va nettoyer le couloir au fond.

_ Oui!

Je marche d'un pas pressé vers mon bureau et claque la porte. Je pose la pierre sur le meuble et reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Je repense aux Trancy… Sébastian m'avait aussi embrassé comme ça? C'est complètement différent de voir et de faire… Pourtant je l'ai fait…Je rougit encore plus en posant mes doigt sur mes lèvres.

Arrête de penser ça! Je secoue mes mains au dessus de ma tête pour faire disparaitre mes pensées. Je m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et sourit en revoyant Sébastian assis dedans.

J'observe la pierre je dois prévenir Sébastian.

_ Sébastian.

La porte s'ouvre, il entre dans la salle mais pars sur le côté en ce rattrapant sur la bibliothèque. Surpris je me relève pour mieux le voir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ La pierre…

Il ce redresse puis secoue la tête et marche vers moi.

_ Je peux? Me demande t'il en m'indiquant s'il pouvez s'assoir.

_ Oui.

Il s'affale dans le siège en face de mon bureau.

_ Cette pierre me donne un mal de tête horrible.

_ On ne peux pas faire autrement. Retrouve l'animal qui a fait ses griffes.

Il examine la pierre puis passe ses doigt, toujours gantés, dans les crevasses.

_ Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un être humain. Les griffures ne sont pas assez profondes pour que ce soit un animal, elles sont aussi trop espacés et si vous travaillerai pendant vos heures de science un animal à 5 doigt et si espacé ça n'existe pas.

_ Un Shiki.

_ Exact. Ça pourrai expliquer la blessure de Claude. L'homme donne la pierre au Shiki, ils font leurs ongles dessus et viennent les plantés en nous.

_ Donc la personne sait que vous êtes des démons.

Les cerveaux sont en ébullitions, je finis par regarder Sébastian et …

_ Tu est sur que ça va Sébastian?

Mon majordome est devenu presque « transparent » et il ce tient la tête.

_ Pas vraiment…

_ Je met la pierre ou?

_ Dehors c'est mieux. Il faut trouver un endroit éloigné du manoir.

_ Je demanderai à Finny de s'en chargé.

_ Désoler Bo-chan mais ça devient insupportable.

Nous sortons du bureau et restons dans le couloir. Après quelque minute Sébastian reprend des couleurs malgré qu'il n'en a que très peu je vois la différence.

_ Ça a de la puissance…?

_ Oui assez.

_…

_ Aah

Un cri, pas un cri de douleur, non plutôt un cri de … plaisir. Je fixe Sébastian qui me regarde également.

_ Il va falloir dire au invité de faire ça dans les appartements extérieurs.

Je rougit. Je prend la direction de la bibliothèque.

_ Va me faire un thé.

_ Oui.

Arrivé dans la salle je m'installe dans le divan. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que deux hommes puissent faire ça entre eux…en ressentant un certain plaisir. Déjà que je ne suis pas très fort dans ce domaine et que j'y ai connu une douleur alors…Sébastian arrive avec le plateau de thé puis me donne une tasse.

_ Je vais retourné en cuisine le couvert sera prêt dans une petite heure.

_ Bien.

Il s'incline puis quitte la pièce. Une idée me trotte dans la tête. J'ai envie de prendre un livre qui parle de ça. Mais je ne veux pas être vu avec un tel bouquin et puis je ne sais même pas s'il y en a. Je finis ma tasse et cherche dans la bibliothèque. « sexologie » voila le livre que j'ai dans les mains. Je l'ouvre ou je l'ouvre pas? J'ouvre le bouquin et lis le sommaire. Je le referme et le repose aussitôt. Je ne peux pas regarder ça…Je finis pas m'allonger sur la banquette puis à fermer mes yeux…

_ Bo-chan

_ Hum…

_ Vous vous endormez n'importe ou.

_ Quoi?

_ Le repas est prêt.

Je me lève avec lassitude.

_ Allez Bo-chan vous n'arriverai plus à dormir cette nuit si vous continuez à ronfler partout.

Assis à table Alois arrive en courant et saute sur une chaise prêt de moi.

_ Claude! J'ai faim !

Le majordome Trancy arrive avec le couvert. Il enlève la cloche et pose l'assiette.

_ Tomates farcies accompagnée de courgettes au miel.

Alois s'émerveille devant le plat. Sébastian arrive et fait de même.

_ Pour vous, my Lord, un sauté de veau garnis aux câpres et aux olives.

_ Oh Ciel ton a l'air délicieux!

_ Mph

Le repas ce fait sans encombrement, appart les réflexion d'Alois porter sur son majordome comme quoi sa cuisine ne lui plais pas du tout.

15h16

Assis sur mon fauteuil je tourne le dos à la pile de papier en fixant les rayons du soleil qui font fondre la glace petit à petit.

_ Sébastian…

_ My Lord?

_ Je m'ennui.

_ Que voulais vous faire?

_ je ne sais pas…

Des leçons, un entrainement d'escrime, un jeu d'échec avec le comte Trancy, refaire le tour du manoir pour la trentième fois?

_ Prépare les chevaux, je vais faire une partie de chasse en compagnie d'Alois.

_ bien.


	32. Chapter 32

Voilà encore un chapitre pour vous dire que bientôt ça va sentir la fin mais il reste du temps quand même, par contre la chaleur va monter dans pas longtemps, je n'en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture.

Bocchan-chan : *va ce cacher* Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour la chasse, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais voilà Yana en parle alors je l'ai mis dans cette fiction. Mais je vais me rattraper .

Ayumuri-chan : Je suis contente que toi aussi tu est de retour pour lire ma fic =3. Petite perverse, je n'avais pas pensée à sebastian...Alois est un personnage misterieux. Ah ! J'ai oublié le rangement du livre ? Oups...

Arisu-loveX2 : Merci pour ta reviews.

Kaena33830 : Voici la suite

**Chapitre 32 : Coupable**

Je monte à cheval et Alois ce fait aider par son majordome. Sébastian pris la parole.

_ La chasse ce termine à 16h30 pour le goûter. Le point de rendez vous et ici. Il vous reste une heure…

Je pars au galop suivit du comte blond, le fusil à la main. Le vent frais sur mon visage m'apaise. Il y a tellement de chose qui ce produise. Qui est cet _homme _, est-ce vraiment Sébastian qui joue à une double personnalité? Alois est toujours en train de me suivre. Je passe au trot.

_ Pourquoi me sui tu ? Tu n'arrivera pas à chasser.

_ En faite je ne suis pas très doué pour la chasse..

Je soupire.

Les minutes passent. _[/!\ Bocchan-chan ne lis pas cette phrase!] _Alois a deux lièvres tandis que j'ai 2 faisans et un lièvre.

_ Ciel!…Peut-on faire une pose?

_ Déjà fatigué?

_ Oui..

Nous nous arrêtons dans la forêt. Descendons de nos montures. C'est vrai que je commençai à avoir des crampes dans les pieds.

_ Tu est beaucoup plus fort que moi pour la chasse Ciel.

_ Tu n'as qu'un point de retard…

Le vent souffle. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou et observe la vue. La neige et encore présente d'où ce froid. Les arbres en sont recouvert de moitiés. Je tourne la tête, les chevaux poussent la neige à l'aide de leur naseau pour trouver des pousse d'herbes dans le sol. Ma vue ce pose sur le blond. La tête en arrière posée sur l'arbre les yeux fermés. Il finit par me regarder et me sourit.

_ sais tu comment j'ai rencontrer Claude?

Le silence répondu à sa question.

_ Il faut prononcer «_Hoheo talaluna, rondelo talellu_ » et tu apparait dans une forêt une toile d'araignée sur la tête arrosé de la rosé du matin et tu fais un vœu. Au début j'ai cru que c'était une fée avec les rumeur mais le monde n'est pas rose…

_ …

_ Claude m'as dit…

_ Quoi?

_ Que tu nous avaient vu ce matin.

Le rouge me monta au joues.

_ d'ailleurs sur ce point Sébastian et moi-même voulons que vous le faite dans les appartements extérieurs.

_ Pardon mais c'était urgent…

_ je n'ai pas besoins des détails !

_ Oui…

Le silence fut rompus par les ronflements des chevaux. Je me lève. Ils commencent à gigoter dans tout les sens puis finis pas ce cabrés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Alois.

Les cordes lâchent et les chevaux partent au galop, dans leurs yeux ont peut voir la panique. Je prend mon fusil à la main.

_ Rentrons!

Des mains sortent du sol puis serrent nos chevilles. Elles nous entrainent vers le bas. Le sol s'effondre. Je m'accroche a tout ce qui me passe par la main. À moitié ensevelit je tire vers le bas encore et encore sous les hurlements d'Alois. Puis le noir…

_ Aie…Alois !

_ Ciel, j'ai peur…

_ Ou est tu?

_ La…

Je me dirige au son de sa voix et lui prend la main.

_ AA!

_ C'est moi!

_ hm…

_ …chan

_ Tu as entendu ?

_ Quoi?

Je lève ma tête vers le haut. Nous somme tomber bien bas. Le trou dans lequel nous sommes passé ne ressemble plus qu'a un petit point de lumière.

_ Bo-chan !

_ On est là!

_ Chut ne crie pas! Il y a quelqu'un… pleure Alois.

_ Tout va bien ?

Je regarde dans la direction du blond. Effectivement des pas et des rires ce font entendre.

_ Pas vraiment! On ne voie rien!

Soudain une lumière descend du trou. Je plisse mes yeux pour apercevoir une chandelier allumer accroché par un fil transparent. Je le prend la lumière à la main et touche ce fil… un fil d'araignée?

Je positionne le chandelier devant moi. Des ombres ce mettent à courir pour fuir cette lumière. Nous sommes dans une sorte de grottes remplis de tunnels.

_ Ciel regarde.

Je sui la trajectoire du doigt d'Alois et regarde en l'air.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas descendre! Hurlai-je. La grotte et parsemé d'obsidienne noir!

Le plafond en ai remplis.

_ Ciel tu crois que ça va loin ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais ça en à tout l'air…

Les rires ce font plus fort les ombres reviennent. De la poussière me tombe sur la tête. Je fixe le haut pour voir une échelle ce poser à côté de moi. C'est finny qui arrive.

_ Tout le monde va bien? Demande t-il.

_ Oui ça va.

Alois monte l'échelle trop pressé de sortir d'ici.

_ Finny.

_ Oui!

_ Porte moi pour que je puisse atteindre les pierres.

_ Euh…

_ Finny…

Il passe ses bras sous mes aisselles.

_ Vous me dite tout de suite si je vous fait mal.

_ je te fais confiance.

Il me sourit et me soulève doucement. Les pierres sont encré dans la terre et la roche. Qui est venu mettre ça dans la forêt…Le jardinier me repose délicatement.

_ Je ne vous ai pas fait mal?

_ Non, tu fait des progrès pour contenir ta force Finny, continu comme ça.

Il rigole gêné pas mes paroles. Arriver en haut les majordomes ont perdu de leurs couleur.

_ ça va vous deux?

_ Il y a combien de pierre la dessous? Demanda Sébastian.

_ Une grande quantité…

Nous sommes dans le jardin prêt du manoir tous assis autour de la table.

_ Je pense que c'était des Shiki, ils ont fuit la lumière. Les pierres quand a elles sont encrées dans la terre.

_ Sans vous coupez Bo-chan, cela veut dire qu'ils sont la depuis un bout de temps…

_ Même! Enchaine Claude, Ils ont sont après Ciel! Depuis le début il ne vise que lui! Vous avez quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire!

_ Non!

_ Calmez vous Bo-chan…

Je me tourne vers Sébastian et plonge mon regard dans le sien. C'est vrai que depuis le début il en sont après moi… Et … ils essayent de repousser Sébastian avec ses pierres…Sébastian…

_ C'est… C'est toi qu'ils visent…

Sébastian écarquillent ses yeux et les clignent plusieurs fois. Il déporte son regard sur les autres qu'ils le fixent également.

_ C'est insensé! Ils sont juste attirés par le sang mais comme je leur bloquent la route ils attaquent. Ce serai pareil pour Claude.

_ Mais il s'acharne sur ce manoir alors qu'ils y en a d'autres aux alentours.

Il reste silencieux. Je perçois quelque choses d'anormal dans son regard.

_ Ce n'est pas le problème, dit Alois, ils faut les empêchés de venir jusqu'ici et il faut enlever ses pierres….


	33. Chapter 33

Bocchan-chan : Tu n'as pas mis de revixs mais juste pour te dire voilà je me rattrape avec ce chapitre =3

Ayumuri-chan : Je t'explique quand sébastian a descendu l'echelle, finny et descendu a son tour et Alois et remonter presque en courant XD. Traversé le tunnel ? Mais il y à plein de pierres...Lucie, Lucie ...je ne dis rien. Pour le point de vue sur sébastian tu part du bon pied ^^ bonne lecture huhu

Arisu-loveX2 : Merci beaucoup.

Kaena33830 : action dans ce chapitre !

Kuro-neko : toujours la flemme de marquer ton pseudo en entier. Tu veux savoir le secret de sébastian ? Ba va lui demander ma kohaii huhu

Bon je me suis très apliqué pour ce chapitre, j' espére faire parvenir tout les sentiments que j'ai voulut y intégrer et puis il est plus long que tout les autres. Merci de me lire !

Bonne lecture,

**Chapitre 33 : sensations**

La fin de journée approche. Plusieurs rayons du soleil on déjà disparut. Tout le monde est au travail avant le coucher du soleil, ce qui permettrait au Shiki de remonter à la surface. Brad et Finny détruise les galeries par explosion puis ramasses les pierres pour former un tas plus loin. Des Shiki sortent des galeries, leur corps brulent au contacte du soleil, c'est assez horrible à regarder. Des cloques ce formes puis explose sous les cris. May Lin et Hannah, fusils à la main tente d'abattre ceux qui reste. Les triplés arrange tant bien que mal le jardin en miettes. Tandis que Sébastian et Claude sont dans la forêt pour tuer ceux qui arrivent à s'échapper. Je peux entendre les hurlements agonisants des ressuscités a travers les bois. Un frissons parcourt ma colonne…Alois bois un thé tranquillement sur la terrasse et moi j'observe depuis le balcon. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants tous sortent de ce trou, assoiffé de sang et brulant sur place. Je soupire et finis par rentrer à l'intérieur, essayant d'oublier ses cris. Je descend à la bibliothèque. Je pénètre dans la pièce et me dirige vers une étagère, j'enlève quelque livre et sort mon dossier d'une cachette. Je le pose sur la petite table qui est prêt de la cheminée. Je me redirige vers une autre étagère et monte l'échelle. J'ai commander un livre et j'ai réussis à l'avoir sans que Sébastian ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Arriver tout en haut de l'échelle je déplace les livres et prend possession de celui qui m'intéresse. « _Pseudomonarchia daemon » _est le titre du livre, écrit par Johann Weyer. Un traité, centrer sur les démons, la sorcellerie et la magie. Je m'installe à la table. Composé de 69 démons tous différents. J'ouvre le livre. J'ai maintenant 69 démons à étudier. En plus Sébastian n'est peut être pas dedans. Il doit prendre du plaisir à tué ces pauvres humains qui ont étaient transformés contre leur grés…

_ Bon arrête de parler et dépêche toi avant qu'il ne revienne.

Le premier démon s'appelle Bael, Démon a trois tête…Comment je vais retrouver Sébastian la dedans?

Le soleil à maintenant disparut je cache mes notes ainsi que le livre à leur place habituelle. Je me dirige sur la terrasse et retrouve Alois toujours assis, La tasse sur la table, vide.

_ Ou était tu passé Ciel, je ne t'ai pas vu?

_ Je suis rester à l'intérieur.

_ Ah d'accord…Oh! Claude!

Alois ce lève et part en courant dans la direction de son majordome. Sébastian est à ses côtés et vient à moi.

_ Nous avons éliminer les Shiki possibles My Lord, je vais vous laver et préparer le diner.

J'acquise de la tête et rentre dans la demeure suivit de mon majordome. Après le programme fait, je demande à Sébastian de me laisser seul. Je retourne dans la bibliothèque et m'assois dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminer. « le mal peut ce faire ou être effacer » mais qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire…Ma vue ce déporte sur les flammes qui danses…et font passer le temps.

« Toc Toc »

_ Bo-chan?

A moitié endormie je me retourne vers Sébastian qui ce trouve derrière la porte.

_ Vous devriez vous mettre au coucher il commence à ce faire tard…

_ Oui, j'arrive…

J'enfile mes pantoufles et marche jusqu'à lui. Il me couvre d'une couverture et nous allons jusqu'à ma chambre. Enfui dans mon lit Sébastian me borde.

_ Demain, nous irons au manoir abandonné que nous avons trouver en premier lieu.

_ hum…

_ Reposer vous my Lord.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et s'apprête a partir quand je le retiens par sa queue de pie. Il ce retourne surpris.

_ Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ce soir?

_ Eh bien, c'est bien la première fois que vous me demander une chose.

Je reste silencieux, j'aurais du lui en donner l'ordre.

_ Oui je resterai à vos côté Bo-chan…je ne peux pas m'opposer à une telle demande. Mais j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose.

J'hausse un sourcil.

_ Puis-je prendre une douche avant?

_ Euh, oui.

Un peu surpris par sa question, il me sourit et sort de la pièce. Je me pose sur le dos et observe le plafond. Je ferme mes yeux. Le manoir est calme, tout le monde doit dormir…Un frisson parcours ma colonne, je replonge dans tout ce qui c'est passé depuis le début de l'enquête. Et cette expression, le visage de Sébastian qui est toujours hautains est maintenant beaucoup moins sur de lui…Claude à raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je me positionne sur le côté. J'angoisse pour demain retourner dans ce manoir me donne la chair de poule…Je sens une goutte tomber sur ma joue. Je me redresse rapidement.

_ Vous ai-je réveillez? Dit- Sébastian.

Je l'observe. Assis sur le lit, il s'essuie les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Couvert de sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et d'un caleçon noir. Cette couleur sombre éclaircie le teint de sa peau.

_ Non, je ne dormez pas.

Il sourit et vient essuyer la goutte qui s'écroule le long de ma joue à l'aide de sa serviette. Les yeux dans les yeux j'essaye de trouver des réponses…en vain. Il ce lève et étant sa serviette sur la chaise prêt de la fenêtre. Je tire le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sort une brosse. Je tapote ma main sur lit, et Sébastian s'y assois docilement. Je me met sur mes genoux mais bascule et me rattrape sur ses épaules. Malgré l'apparence elles paraissent lourde et puissantes. La brosse passe dans sa sombre chevelure balayant les nœuds, libérant ce parfum si envoutant et si dangereux à la fois. L'ambiance dans la pièce et calme, nous somme détendu. Le silence est présent je n'entend que la bruit de l'objet défilant sur ses crins soyeux et nos respiration lente. Mes mains caressent ses cheveux doux. Sébastian fait basculer son poids en arrière. Je retombe assis, lui allongé sur le côté la tête sur mes jambes. Il passent ses bras autour de ma taille et pose son nez contre mon ventre. Je ne réagit pas. C'est comme si cet acte était important pour lui. Je continu à passé la brosse inutilement dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont clos mais je sens qu'il est agiter. Je pose ma brosse et fait parcourir ma main sur son visage. Ses joues, son nez, ses yeux puis ses lèvres. Quand elles fus touchées il tourne sa tête vers moi en ouvrant ses yeux lentement. Sa main ce pose sur ma joue. Pourquoi as-tu ce regard Sébastian? Je lui prend sa main et la serre entre les miennes. J'approche mon visage attiré par lui, par ses lèvres… je lâche sa main et posent les miennes sur ses joues. Lui pose sa main sur ma nuque, m'incitant à descendre d'avantage. Ce que je fit. Je sens sa respiration, son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Ses yeux sont brumeux et mi clos surement comme les miens. Je finis par les fermés et posée mes lèvres sur les siennes. A croire que depuis ma crise je suis attiré par ça. Le contacte est doux, chaud. Je sens la main de Sébastian m'attirer encore plus. Je ne résiste pas. Sa langue vient ce faufiler dans ma bouche. La sensation est plutôt …étrange. Il la fait tourner autour de la mienne. On ce sépares tout en restant proches. Je sens sa respiration maintenant coupé par le baiser. Mais mon corps réclame ses lèvres chaudes. Je reprend possession de sa bouche, plus sauvagement. Il ce redresse et nous fait basculer sur le lit sans rompre le baiser. J'ai chaud et je suis bien…Les gestes de Sébastian deviennent de plus en plus présent. Ses mains raccroche mes cheveux, parfois elles glissent sur mes hanches puis reviennent jusqu'à mon cou. Je ne sais plus ou je suis, cette sensation m'éloigne de tout et il semblerai que c'est aussi le cas de Sébastian. Mais sa main frôla du bout des doigts ma marque ce qui me ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Je le repousse doucement. Il ce recule, ses yeux brillant à la lueur de la bougie, rouge sang. La possession règne dans son être. Je n'appartient qu'a une seule personne, lui. La flamme de la bougie s'éteint comme par magie. Je sens Sébastian s'allonger dans les drap et poser sa tête prêt de moi. Je me couche également puis ferme mes est la tout prés. Je pose ma main sur lui, sans trop savoir ou je vais tomber. C'est son cou, je caresse lentement sa peau puis descend jusqu'à son torse. Passant en dessous sa chemise j'explore une partie inconnu, toujours cacher derrière ce costume sombre. Sa peau est lisse et douce. Je peut sentir sous l'apparence d'un corps fin, celui d'un homme développer. J'enlève les boutons qui me gênent dans mes actes. Puis je remonte mes mains sur ses fortes épaules puis descend sur ses biceps en emmenant la chemise avec. Il enlève ses bras des manches, et me prend dans ses bras, collant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je passent mes bras sous ceux de Sébastian. Je touche ses omoplates, elles ont l'air…différentes…Mes doigts descendent, je sens les muscles de son dos ce contracté. Mon toucher touche quelque chose sur sa peau. Placé juste en dessous de son omoplate, je suis cette anomalie horizontale qui ce termine dans le creux des reins de mon démons. Mon autre main découvre la même chose de l'autre côtés de son dos. Je me concentre et finis par deviner que ses anomalies sont en réalité des cicatrices. Elles sont assez larges et placé chacune d'un côté de son dos. Je les retouches mais arrivé au milieu de son dos j'en sens une autre je dirige ma main vers le centre de son dos. Je perçois d'autre cicatrices celles-ci sont beaucoup plus fine et ont moins imposantes. Elles sont plutôt petite et partent de tout les côtés. Sébastian frotte sa tête contre mon crane et me resserre encore plus. Je finis par posé ma tête sur son torse. Mes yeux ce ferment lentement sous les battements régulier et lent de Sébastian...


	34. Chapter 34

Bocchan-chan : Merci pour ton rattrapage de reviews =D alors pour le chap 32:heureusement que je fais attention a ton cœur sinon, tu vas être choquer donc dégouter triste puis tu voudrai plus lire la suite, j'aurais perdu une de mes lectrice favorites( ps : pas eu le temps de mettre une reviews sur ta fic il va falloir que je me rattrape) et je comprend ce que c'est. C'est vrai claude avec des toutes mini ailes dans le dos XD. Surtout qu'ici claude est loin d'étre « beau » je n'en dis pas plus !

Chap 33 : Merci pour cette reviews magnifique ! J'arrive à montrer que je me suis bien appliquer ! J'aime aussi quand il y a beaucoup de sensualité alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieu !

« terriblement inquiétant » (rigole dans son coin) je ne dis rien ! J'aime beaucoup quand mes lecteurs arrivent à déchiffrer mon histoire comme tu est en train de le faire ça veut dire que je suis sur la bonne voie. Peut être que ce chapitre va te donner d'autre indices. Merci encore !

Arisu-loveX2 : Merci,mercii. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu !

Kaena33830 : « mignon »...j'adore ce mot !

Me revoila, un nouveau chapitre un peu plus...tendu on va dire. Un peu court désoler mais si je couper aprés ça aller faire bizarre, bonne lecture et encore merci de me lire ça me donne de la force !

**Chapitre 34 : Mensonge**

Un rayons de soleil traverse mes paupières et m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. J' étire mon corps frêle sous ces draps blancs en sentant la chaleur qu'ils dégagent. Je me tourne sur le côté et ouvre lentement mes yeux avant de m'apercevoir que je suis seul dans mon lit.

_ Sébastian?

La porte s'ouvrit.

_ Bonjour Bo-chan.

Il s'approche tranquillement avec le service à thé qui porte le déjeuner. Il le pose a côté de moi puis ouvre les rideaux. M'annonce la contenance de ce petit déjeuner, reviens vers moi enlève la couverture et commence à déboutonner ma chemise, quand je l'arrête en attrapant sa main.

_ Bo-chan?

Mon autre main glisse sur ses lèvres. Mais qu'Est-ce que je fais ?… son regard s'adoucie, il caresse mon menton puis mes lèvres. Je pose mon front contre le sien en baissant la tête. Je sens nos respiration, calme comme hier…ses pupilles sont encrés dans les miennes, ne me lâche pas une seconde du regard.

_ Bo-chan

_ …

_ Je suis un démon…

Les paroles de Sébastian ne sont que murmurés, pourtant elles résonnent encore dans ma tête.

_ Je sais…

Nos nez ce frôlent, puis il relève sa tête pour toucher mes lèvres. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui laisser la place en savourant ce parfum envoutant… Quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas.

_ Olé !

Sébastian fait mon nœud comme ci rien ne c'était passé.

_ bonjours Alois…

_ Ciel !

Le jeune blond coure jusqu' a moi en poussant en même tant Sébastian qui ce retiens par ses poignés. Dé fois je m'étonne de mon sang froid… Claude entra à son tour dans la chambre, mais l'atmosphère dans la pièce devient lourde. Je le fixe, il est droit avec un regard noir qui m'est destinés. Puis sa vue ce porte sur Sébastian. Il le regarde de haut, je n'aime pas ça. Mon majordome ce lève rapidement pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Lui rendant son regard.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir en meilleur forme Claude…dis-je

_ Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, Alois pleurer tout le temps et il nous fallait une aide.

Son regard ce noircis d'avantage…

11h30

Je suis dans la calèche accompagné de Sébastian. Je l'observe, son regard à travers la vitre est vide.

_ Sébastian.

_ oui.

_ Tiens

Il attrape la feuille que je lui donne. C'est celle que William m'avait donné.

_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

_ William à relié les points des meurtres commis en Angleterre.

_ Cela forme la lettre « A » …dis sèchement Sébastian.

_ Sébastian…

_ Vous pensez que c'est moi comme je vous ai donné cette même lettre?

_…

Son regard est maintenant au plus profond de moi.

_ Qui est cette connaissance?

Sébastian tique et tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre.

_ Tu est étrange…

_ Etrange… sa voix fait de la buer sur la vitre.

_ Différent, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens dans ton regard dans ton comportement tu cache quelque chose….

_…

_ On avanceras jamais si tu ne dis rien!

_ On avance très bien.

_ Sébastian!

_ Si vous tenez tant à le savoir Bo-chan, dit il en ce tournant vers moi, vous n'avez cas m'en donner l'ordre.

_ Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Tu doit m'informer je suis ton maitre!

_ ….

_ Sébastian dit moi! C'est toi qui fait ça! Mais tu n'arrive pas à le cacher! Ma voix s'élève comme celle de mon majordome.

_ Non…

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu fais alors! Tu t amuse!

_ M'amuser?, m'amuser? J' ai passer le temps de jouer à des jeu débiles comme celui-ci! J'ai un rôle à respecter ici ou ailleurs!

_ Dit moi !

_ Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre!

Cette fois sa voix est menaçante. Je ne cherche pas à savoir je me lève et ma main part toute seule. La claque résonne en éco dans la calèche. Il garde la tête baisse.

_ Veuillez m'excusez…

_ n'oublie pas que tu n'est qu'un majordome, tu ne dois pas hausser le ton envers moi!

_ …

Le reste du trajet ce fit en silence. Sébastian fixe le sol perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerai tellement les entendre… Qui est tu Sébastian…?


	35. Chapter 35

Bocchan-chan : Sébastian faire ça ! Non jamais...huhu. Tu n'aime vraiment pas Claude dit moi. Oui je trouve aussi que la claque etait bien mériter. Bonne lecture

Ma kohaii : Huhuhuhu... parce que.

Kaena33830 : la suite est la !

De retour sur ce manoir qui est apparût dans les premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire !

**Chapitre 35 : Galerie souteraine**

La calèche s'arrête. Sébastian descend puis me fais descendre à mon tour. Il pousse le portail noir grinçant. Nous marchons jusqu'à la demeure…rien que de voir ce manoir, ça me donne des nausées. Il monte les escaliers de marbre mais je le rattrape dans son élans par son manteau. Il ce retourne surpris.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien ce passer.

J'acquisse. Il me prend la main puis continue à monter et pousse la porte. Dans un grincement insupportable nous pénétrons dans la salle. Le décors est principalement fait de poussière accompagné par des toiles d'araignées. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce ainsi qu'un vent froid. Les restes de rideaux accrochés au dessus des fenêtres laisser par Sébastian donne un air morbide. Comme la dernière fois la salle n'a pas bougé. La grande table qui orne la pièce est toujours là. Sébastian ce dirige vers les rideaux, ma main rester accroché à la sienne, qu'il ouvrent pour laisser pénétrer la lumière. Les heures passent et nous fouillons le moindre indice…mais rien tout à l'air normal à part qu'il est morbide…Nous descendons les escalier du premier étage pour retourner dans la pièce principale. C'est à ce moment, que je me rend compte que ma main est toujours dans la sienne. Il s'arrête. Je lève la tête et le regarde. Il scrute la pièce de ses iris rouge, cherchant je ne sais pas quoi avec un air très sérieux. Je rougis discrètement. Sébastian resserre sa main. Je sursaute de peur qu'il y ai quelque chose, mais rien. Sébastian me sourit. J'enlève ma main d'un geste brusque et me dirige vers la table. Les motifs dans l'assiette représente une femme… Sébastian ce place derrière moi et observe également la porcelaine. Je commence à faire le tour de la table en analysant chaque motif dans l'assiette. Toute représente une femme différente. Puis je m'arrête. L'assiette devant moi est blanche et dépoussiérer.

_ Sébastian.

Il s'approche.

_ C'est étrange…

Il prend l'objet dans les mains.

_ Qui sont ses femmes?

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr mais il semblerai que certaine de ses femmes était chez Undertaker…

Je soupire. Une petite pierre noir traine à côté du verre. Je la prend dans mes mains et interpelle Sébastian.

_ C'est une obsidienne noir?

_ Oui, il semblerai…Elle a une forme de losange.

_ Je ne vois rien moi…

_ C'est normal Bo-chan votre vu n'est pas assez forte et l'objet et trop petit. Mais si elle à une forme elle doit s'emboiter quelque part.

Nous tournons dans la pièce, enfin c'est plutôt Sébastian qui chercher car avec mon œil on va pas aller bien loin.

_ Bo-chan !

Je coure vers lui. Devant la grande cheminée.

_ Tu as trouvé?

Il passe ses mains sur le dessus de la cheminée. Ses gants deviennent noir par la poussière on peut voir un tout petit trou au milieu de celle-ci. Sébastian passe son doigt sur l'embouchure puis insère la pierre… Le silence puis un bruis sourd. Comme ci la pierre tourner sur elle-même puis plus rien. Sébastian baisse la tête et me regarde puis un claquement. Le fond de la cheminé s'éloigne de plus en plus. De la poussière tombe sur les côtés. Puis un clac en éco ce fait entendre pour indiquer la fin de ce processus. Nous restons stupéfait. Sébastian s'accroupie et regarde dedans. Il semblerais qu'il y ai du vent car les cheveux de Sébastian ce mirent à volés.

_ Je vais voir…

_ Je viens avec toi !

_ Avez-vous peur de rester ici? Dit-il en souriant

_ Tais toi et avance!

Son sourire ne fait que de s'agrandir. À quatre pattes nous marchons dans ce chemin noir et frais.

_ Aïe !

_ Bo-chan, tout va bien?

_ Oui!

Je l'entend pouffer, la colère commence à monter…Le tunnel est étroit, j'ai mal au main et au genoux. Mais Sébastian ralentis, puis finis par ce lever. Une faible lumière m'éclaire. Il m'aide à me relever puis nous restons immobile, observant ce qui nous entoure. Une pièce troglodyte, immense. Je ne me rappelle pas d'être descendus autant… Les mur de pierre sont couvert de symbole, comme une langue bien particulaire, ils sont de couleur terre et son ornée de gargouilles. Il y a au moins six couloirs qui partent de chaque côté de la salle, ils sont beaucoup plus large et plus haut. Tout est illuminé par des centaines de bougies.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Ma voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

_ Ne parler pas trop fort Bo-chan…

Nous avançons dans la salle, je regarde en haut le plafond est parsemer de rubis ce qui donne à la pièce une couleur sombre. Sébastian s'approche du mur et fait parcourir ses doigts gantés sur les écritures.

_ Cette langue vient de ton monde?

_ Oui il semblerai, mais cela m'intrigue je ne la connais pas…

Je perd Sébastian qui ce met à réfléchir sur ses écritures. Je me retourne. La pièce est tellement grande que j'ai du mal à y croire. Je marche vers le centre de la salle. Le sol possède un sceau, il n'est pas comme le mien mais cela fait à peu prêt pareil. Les couloirs eux sont sombres avec un vent froid. Mon regard ce porte sur une statue. Elle est grande et d'une couleur grisâtre. C'est surement un personnage apprécier…Elle représente une femme, fine et possède une certaine beauté. Sa chevelure est très impressionnante, bouclés et volumineuse, elle lui arrive au genoux. La femme porte une sorte de robe évasé. Son visage est fin mais ce qui me dérange le plus ce sont ses yeux. Grands ouverts ils sont vides pas d'iris ni de pupille dessiner. La statue est porter par une plaque. Des signes comme sur les mur sont écrit mais j'arrive à lire une phrase. « Puella Lucis Quod Est Nostrum Imperator »

_ Sébastian

Il vient à moi.

_ My Lord?

_ Tu peux traduire?

_ Bien sûr, c'est du latin. « Mademoiselle Lucie qui est notre impératrice »…

_ Lucie…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que la femme à crier avant de mourir, chez Undertaker?

_ _Luciie_

Je sursaute et me colle contre mon majordome, mon dos contre son ventre. Une voix, lointaine mais présente.

_ _Luuuuciiie_

Sébastian passe ses bras autour de moi. Je serre sa veste le plus fort possible.

_ _Lucie !_

Maintenant le nom est crier dans un souffle.

_ seba….

Je sens l'angoisse venir. Je colle une main sur ma bouche. Ne pas vomir ! Ne pas vomir! Ne pas…Sébastian attrape ma main violement et ce met à courir dans un tunnel. La lumière disparaît, des bruis sourds ce font entendre. Ne te retourne surtout pas! Je serre plus fermement la main de mon majordome et cours aussi vite que je peux en suivant son rythme. Nous courons maintenant dans le noir. Les bruit s'arrêtent, je n'entend plus que nos respirations et nos pas pressés. Nous courons encore mais ma respiration nous oblige à nous arrêter. Sébastian reprend une marche rapide.

_ Tout va bien my Lord?

_ Oui….c'était quoi? Dis-je essoufflé

_ Je ne sais pas, mais son aura était très menaçante.

_ Son « aura »?

_ L'aura est le pouvoir que dégage les êtres surnaturels, ou le caractère que vous dégager. C'est une sorte de forme autour de vous qui est invisible mais que je peux sentir.

_ Un Shiki?

_ Non, c'était différent…

_ Quoi?

_ Je ne sais p…

_ Aie!

_ Bo-chan?

_ Je me suis cogné la tête…

_ Je n'ai pas de bougie sur moi.

_ Bon sortons de là, j'en ai marre d'être aveugle!

…

.

Ayumi


	36. Chapter 36

Bocchan-chan : =D bonne lecture !

Kaena33830 : la suite est la !

Petit chapitre Pardon ! Je m 'excuse aussi pour mon absence de la semaine dernière je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 36 **

Le temps passe lentement. Le noir et toujours présent, je ne vois rien et je commence à fatigué. Notre course folle ma épuisé. Évidement ,mon pied ce prend dans un pierre je bascule, m'accroche à Sébastian et je l'entraîne dans ma chute.

_ …« soupire de Sébastian »

_ Pardon!

_ Ce n'est rien…

_ Tu n'avais qu'a me rattraper!

_ Oui, mais je réfléchissez.

_ Ba concentre toi!

_ Désoler je n'arrive pas à tout faire en même temps.

_ Eh bien tu devrai!

_ Ne vous énerver pas Bo-chan.

_ C'est toi qui m'énerve!

_ Qu'ai-je fais encore?

_ Tu est bizarre, alors sa me travaille! Dis je en commençant a m énerver.

_ Je suis normal, arrêter de vous prendre la tête.

_ Non! Tu me mens!

_ Je ne vous ai jamais menti!

_ Et tu en train de faire quoi en ce moment? Hein Sébastian! Dit moi c'est qui cette connaissance? Je t'écoute!

_…

_ Dit moi! Allez parle !

_ …

Il ne répond pas et reste silencieux, je lui chuchote,

_ Sébastian…

_ …

Ma main monte le long de son bras pour venir jusqu'à sa joue.

_ Dit moi…

_…

Je peux apercevoir ses pupilles scintillés dans le noir.

_ Pourquoi tu me le dit pas?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu pense que ça va me blesser?

_ Non…

_ Alors pourquoi tu le cache?

Sébastian ce relève et m'aide à faire de même mais ma cheville me lance et je me tient au bras de mon majordome.

_ Je peux? Demande t-il.

_ Oui.

Il me prend dans ses bras et continue à avancer en silence. Je sens un malaise entre nous et décide de le briser.

_ Comment fait tu pour voir dans le noir?

_ Oh, eh bien, ma vue s'adapte dans la nuit, ma vision perd les couleurs donc je vois en noir et blanc.

_ C'est bizarre…

_ C'est vous qui êtes bizarre, dans mon monde presque tout le monde vois dans le noir.

J'arrive à distinguer le sourire de Sébastian dans ses paroles. Le silence reviens nous marchons encore et encore. Depuis combien de temps nous somme la dessous? Je décide de continuer mon activité à poser des questions à mon majordome pour faire passer le temps.

_ Et alors…

_ Hum?

_ Comment est elle mon aura?

Sébastian a un léger rire.

_ Eh bien… ce n'est pas facile à expliquer…

_ On a le temps…

_ Elle est…forte et solide, …ça crée une sorte de carapace indestructible autour de vous. Mais elle est aussi, douce et chaleureuse quand vous le voulez bien…

_… Je l'écoute attentivement, attirer par ses paroles en fixant ses iris lumineux.

_ Comme en ce moment.

Je rougis et baisse la tête.

_ Ne soyez pas gêné pour si peu…Oh.

_ Quoi?

_ Regardez…

Je regarde en direction du couloir, on peu entendre des voix et une légère lumière. Soudain Sébastian s'arrête.

_ Que ce passe t-il?

_ Rien…

Il reprend son élan.

_ Pourquoi t'est tu arrêter?

_ Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot!

La lumière remplis maintenant une partie du couloir. Le visage de Sébastian est pâle. Mon instinct porte mon regard sur le plafond, des obsidiennes noires.

_ Fait demi tours!

_ Non, nous sommes arriver.

_ Tu es fou!

_ Bo-chan c'est supportable.

Il me fait un sourire et continu. Il saute dans un trou du plafond et nous sort de cette grotte. Nous attendons quelque minute pour que nos yeux ce réhabitue à la lumière.

_ Bo-chan, Monsieur Sébastian?

À l'entente de la vois j'ouvre mes yeux pour tomber sur finny…Sébastian me pose à terre et la vue qui s'offre à moi m'horrifie.

_ Mon manoir…


	37. Chapter 37

Kaena33830 : voici la suite, heureusement le manoir n'a rien c'est juste des tunnels qui atterissent dans le jardin.

Me revoici aprés deux semaine. Je suis désoler mais j'ai changer de classe entre les deux donc c'était un peu la galére je dois dire... je vous dit bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire !

**Chapitre 37 : Souffrance**

Toute la matinée, les domestiques ont bouchés certaine galerie sur plusieurs mètres. Finny a enlevé plus d'une quarantaine de pierres. Sébastian est en train de me faire un bandage à la cheville dans le salon.

_ Je veux que tu me dépose à la bibliothèque le temps de ranger tout ça.

_ Pourquoi faire?

_ je ne te demande pas ton avis…

_ Bo-chan vous avez mal à la cheville, vous allez devoir marcher seul.

_ C'est mon problème…

_ Bo-

_ C'est un ordre!

Il ferme sa bouche puis me porte.

Il me dépose dans la ruelle puis me donne ma canne pour me servir d'appuie. Je continue mon chemin seul sous le regard négatif de mon majordome.

« dling »

_ Bonjour ! Oh c'est toi.

_ Bonjour Sélénia.

_ Comment va tu ? Dit moi tu est très bien habillé aujourd'hui.

_ En effet….dis je d'un air embarrasser.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas chercher à savoir qui tu est je ne suis pas comme ça!

Elle me propose une chaise je m'avance lentement.

_ Tu t'es fait mal? Tu boite!

_ Oui je suis tombé et je me suis fait mal à la cheville.

_ Eh bien…c'est surement ce démon qui te pourchasse dit-elle en rigolant.

_ Oui, peut être bien….

J'en suis même sur que c'est à cause de cet imbécile!

_ Tu a reçu le livre que tu m'a commandé?

_ Oui, oui c'est exactement le même qu'il y a dans votre bibliothèque.

_ Tu arrive à avancé?

_ Oui je suis au démon numéros 13.

_ Très bien. J'ai fait des petites recherches pour toi.

_?

_ Pour moi?

_ Ne bouge pas.

Je la voie s'éloigné puis revenir toute souriante.

_ Tadam!

_ Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

Je prend l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

_ C'est une amulette, elle te protégera si ce fameux démon te veux du mal.

_ Euh….merci.

J'observe l'objet, une sorte de collier très long avec un pendentif plat avec des inscription dessus.

_ Tu l'accroche dans ta chambre ou tu la colle sur sa peau.

_ D'accord…

Les heures passent. Je suis toujours dans mes recherches et me creuse la tête dans cette énigme que m'a donner Undertaker. Soudain la porte s'ouvris violement et claqua contre le mur. Par reflexe je me lève suivit par Sélénia puis nous nous approchons.

_ Un claquement de vent? Demande t'elle.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Qui est cet homme?

Je me décale et tombe sur Sébastian.

_ Euh c'est une connaissance.

_ Ah bon mais….

Les paroles de Sélénia ne sont plus que des murmures au loin. Je n'arrive plus à décrypter sa voie tellement que mon regard et plonger dans celui de Sébastian. Il très différents son visage est beaucoup plus neutre qu'a l'habitude. Il me fait signe de venir avec sa tête.

_ Tu m'écoute?

_ Excuser moi mais je reviendrai…

_ Hein?

Je prend ma canne ainsi que mes notes et sort de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre mon majordome qui ne peut traverser la barrière. J'avance en le fixant dans les yeux, j'avance comme ci je craignez de quelque chose.

_ C'est toi qui a ouvert cette porte?

_ … Bo-chan…

Sa voix est faible, je l'interroge du regard. Il avance, je le rattrape par le bras.

_ Quoi! Je demande inquiet.

Il plante ses pupilles dans les miennes et m'annonce d'un ton lourd.

_ C'est à propos de votre cousine …..


	38. Chapter 38

Pas de reviews... je suis trop rapide. Je rigole, je me rattrape pour mon abscence, bonne lecture

**Chapitre 38 : épidémie ?**

Scotland Yard, Centre Hospitalier 17h20

Allonger sur le lit blanc, ses cheveux blond décoiffé ce bataille sur les draps. Ma jeune cousine est plonger dans un sommeil profond. Ses paupières et son souffle légers donne l'impression qu'elle dort entre ses rêves. Mais la couleur bleuâtre de ses veines prouve le contraire ainsi que les perles qui roule sur son front par la fièvre.

_ Bo-chan…

Sébastian entre dans la pièce et s'approche de moi.

_ Madame de Milfort à trouver sa fille dans cette état au petit réveille ses veines sont devenus noires pendant la nuit. Les médecins ont fait des analyses mais rien n'y est sorti…

_ Je croyais qu'il y avait que les démons qui réagissaient comme ça avec la pierre.

_ Votre cousine n'a pas était touché par la pierre sinon je ne serrait pas la.

_ Alors Quoi !

_ … je ne sais pas…

_ Alors trouve!

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Bo-chan, vous allez passez un moment difficile, mais vous devez gardez votre sang froid je trouverai qu'elle est l'origine de ce phénomène.

_ Tais toi et va donc chercher des…indices! Et enlève cette main! C'est quoi? De la pitié?

_ Bo-chan…

_ Sort.

Il s'éclipsa. Ma tante entre les larmes au yeux puis me prend dans ses bras pour pleurer son malheur.

_ Je suis la ma tante…

…

Endormis prêt du lit de Lizzy je me fait réveiller en sursaut par Sébastian. Je me redresse à moitié endormis et paniquer par le son de la salle. Des médecins sont partout. Sébastian me prend dans ses bras pour me faire sortir en vitesse. J aperçois ma tante à terre ses veines devenus noires à son tours. Des médecins sont autour d'elle et le visage de ma cousine est toujours endormis. Je me débats pour descendre mais Sébastian me garde serré dans ses bras puis sort de la pièce. Je me faufile et arrive à descendre de ses bras, je me précipite vers la chambre mais il finit par me retenir encore une fois. M'entrainant vers lui. Je pleure, je crie, je me débat. Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi ma famille? Je n'entend personne parler, je voie juste les lèvres des personne autour de moi bouger. J'ai mal à la tête. Ma respiration devient difficile. Et le noir…

_ Bo-chan!

J'ouvre mes yeux qui me paressent lourd. Je suis dans un lit et Sébastian et à côté de moi.

_ Vous êtes tombé dans les pommes…

_…

_ Votre tante à elle aussi était touché… je suis arriver quand les médecins l'on découvert.

Je ne dis rien, comprenant la situation.

_ Les médecins ont fait des prises de sang il croient à un début d'épidémie.

_ Toi aussi?

_ Oui.

_ Nous avons le droit de quitté l'hôpital, les résultats n'ont rien d'anormal.

_ Non…

_ Nous ne servirons à rien si nous restons les bras croisés derrière le lit de votre famille.

_ Pourquoi ma famille…

_… je ne sais pas.

_ …

Je baisse les yeux inquiet pour eux.

_ Votre famille.. Chuchote Sébastian.

Je le regarde.

_ Oui ma famille…

Il finit par me regarder à son tours.

_ Ceux qui vous côtoie …

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte?

_ Et si ils fessaient ça pour vous mettre hors jeu…ils essaieraient de vous faire perdre le contrôle.

_ En s'attaquant à ceux que je côtoie….

Mon visage ce crispe.

_ Alors tout les autres…


	39. Chapter 39

Pas de reviews, Chapitre très dépréssif si je dois dire. Ciel est complétement perdu et péte les plombs bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 39 : Détresse**

Sébastian sauta de la calèche, toujours en marche et cours jusqu'à porte du manoir. La porte est fermé. Il pris son élan et donne un coup dans le bois qui s'effondre sous sa force. Un meuble ce trouver derrière la porte pendante. Il grimpe et me fait passer en me portant. Je pose mes notes sur le côté puis nous courons jusqu'au salon. Nous trouvons May lin à terre.

_ May lin!

Sébastian la soulève et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle est toujours consciente.

_ Qu'a tu vu May lin?

_ Il…

Elle pointe Sébastian du doigt puis ses forces la quitte. Sa tête tombe en arrière. Je regard Sébastian ne comprenant pas ce qu'a voulu dire May lin. Il ce relève et l'emmène dans la calèche. Nous retrouvons Tanaka, Brad et Finny dans le même état. Alois et Claude on disparut…

La calèche s'éloigne en direction de l'hôpital sous nos regards.

_ Il faut aller voir Lau et tout les autres.

Le soleil ce couche nous avons retrouver Lau et Ran mao dans le même état. Apparemment le prince Soma n'a rien eu. Nous somme dans Londres et je tourne en rond creusant ma tête.

_ Qui n'ai-je pas fait….?

_ Bo-chan nous avons fait le tour.

_…

_ Bo-chan.

_ Sélénia!

Je cours dans les rues de Londres pour atterrir dans la ruelle ou ce trouve la bibliothèque mais Sébastian attrape mon bras.

_ Je ne pourrai vous protéger à l'intérieur.

_ Lâche moi!

_ Bo-chan!

J'arrache la main de Sébastian et fait quelque pas en arrière.

_ Arrête! Me protéger? Me protéger de quoi? Personne ne peut entrer la dedans.

_ Elle ne craint rien rester à mes côtés.

_ Comment tu peut le savoir?

_ Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas la personne la plus importante! Vous devez vous protéger!

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu dit?

_ Faite moi confiance.

_…

_ Bo-chan.

Lui faire confiance alors qu'il me cache tellement de chose…

_ Venez. Dit il en tendant sa main.

_ non…

_ Bo-chan?

_ Non… qu'Est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi…

_ Pardon?

_ Je sais que tout ça c'est de ta faute!

_ Quoi!

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu cherche à faire? Tu veux mon âme maintenant tu veux que je reste seul! Être ta seul priorité?

_ Non!

_ Monsieur! Cache sa vraie forme sois disant mais pour me faire peur il ce lâche!

_ Si je ne me montre pas par ma vraie forme c'est pour une raison ne dite pas des choses absurdes!

_ Alors qu'Est-ce que tu fessais dans le couloir le soir de ma crise?

_ ?

_ Tu as pris une formes bizarre mais j'ai reconnu ton visage et ta voix!

Il ne répond pas et reste sous le choc.

_ J ai raison alors c'est bien toi qui fait tout ça! Tu as fait du mal à tous ceux que je côtoie!

_ Non ce n'est pas moi…

_ Tu est un menteur Sébastian! C'est pour ça que je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance! Je ne serrai jamais la vérité! Je te déteste, va t'en!

_ Bo…

_ J'ai dit va t'en!

Mon doigt est pointé derrière lui, ses yeux sont écarquillés et il ne bouge pas. Je m'avance et le pousse de mon index de toute mes forces.

_ Disparait !

Il ne bouge pas, je peux reconnaitre de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Cette fois s'en ai trop les larmes tombent, je le frappe .

_ Retourne en enfers sale monstre!

Son regard touche le sol il recule puis part en courant. Mon souffle est coupé, mes jambes tremblent et les larmes ne veulent arrêter de coulés. Je cours jusqu'à la bibliothèque la porte est briser.

_ Sélénia !

Je navigue entre les tables éclatés et les livres éparpillés. Puis un bruit ce fait entendre je me retourne vers le bureau pour voir le meuble fracassé. Je m'en approche et découvre une main féminine.

_ Sélénia!

J'enlève les morceaux les plus léger. J'aperçois sa tête elle ce redresse en enlevant les décombre devant elle. J'écarquille les yeux en me levant. Elle ouvre ses paupière pour dévoiler des iris très clairs et au dessus de sa tête ce trouve…une auréole…je recul d'un pas, puis elle arrive à ce relever. Elle porte une robe blanche très lisse et soigné malgré le dégât dans la salle. Elle porte aussi une paires d'ailes fine, blanche au reflet marron clair qui orne son dos.

_ Vous êtes…

_ Une ange.

Sa voix est très poétique.

_ Mais… est la barrière?

_ c'est moi qui l'est crée.

_ …

_ Ou est votre démon?

Par reflexe je me retourne vers la porte…

_ Comment vous savez ça?

_ Le sceau de votre œil droit est tellement puissant que je peux ressentir sa force à des kilomètres. Et disons qu'entre lui et moi nous nous connaissons…

_ Vous vous connaissez?

_ Je suis ici pour cette raison il m'a fait appel pour cette histoire de « Shiki ».

_ Il vous à fait appel mais les démons et les anges…ne cohabite pas ensemble?

_ C'est une veille histoire, crois moi. Mais les ennemis sont très nombreux il va avoir besoin d'aide.

_ je…

Je fixe ses ailes puis le sol et enfin la fenêtre. Me suis-je trompé? Si il a demander de l'aide cela veut dire que l'être que j'ai vu le soir de ma crise et Sébastian sont deux êtres différents…je l'ai rejeté alors que c'est moi qui me suit trompé…

_ Tu as besoins d'être seul…

Je relève la tête et cherche la bibliothécaire des yeux. Elle a disparut…je regarde autour de moi, je suis seul, tout le monde est à l'hôpital…je sort du bâtiment et marche dans les rues. La nuit commence à tombé il fait frais. J'interpelle une calèche pour qu'elle me ramène au manoir. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre, si cet homme n'est pas Sébastian… qui est-il? Pourquoi lui ressemble t-il?

….


	40. Chapter 40

**Et un Joyeux Noël ! 3**

**Kaena3380** : Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ! La suite est la !

**Chipoteuse de petit pois **: Merci pour ta reviews elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir des nouvelles lectrices et je suis aussi contente de voir que mon histoire te plait. Les personnages sont un peu OOC, je ne suis pas très forte pour refaire exactement les mêmes caractères. Pour les fautes je suis vraiment désoler j'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas vraiment une as dans l'orthographe et la grammaire, et défois je me rend compte de mes fautes une fois que mon chapitre est posté. Je ne comprend pas trop l'histoire d'un an... j'ai poster mon dernier chapitre il y a quelque jours ? Merci encore et c'est ma plus longue réponse à une reviews ^^

**Ayumuri-chan** : Pardon, pardon . mais j'était obliger de faire ce chapitre, et je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture ! Tu t'attendais à un ange j'ai mal joué le jeu alors. Un énorme sac à nœud je dirai même. Bonne fête à toi aussi =3

**Chapitre 40 : Solitude ou pas que...**

Je traverse l'allée puis monte les escaliers. Je grimpe sur cette porte renversé et me laisse glisser de l'autre côté. J'attrape mes notes que j'avais posé sur le côté et monte à l'étage. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Sébastian mais hésite quelque instant avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Je pousse la porte et rentre. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Il n'y dort pas mais je peu sentir son odeur sur les cousins. Je fixe la fenêtre lorsqu'une petite boule de poil apparait. Je me lève et ouvre la vitre. Le chaton rentre en ronronnant et ce frotte contre moi.

_ Atchoum!

Décidément ces boules de poils ne sont pas faite pour moi. Je me rallonge sur le lit en serrant le coussins contre moi. Le manoir est silencieux. Je peux entendre le vent siffler sous la porte. Le chat miaule et s'enroule à mes pieds. La fatigue commence à prendre le dessus. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de m'endormir complètement, sereinement.

_ miiaaaouu !

Je me redresse en sursaut. Je frotte mes yeux puis croise le regard du chat qui gratte à la fenêtre remplis de rayons.

_ Quoi!

_ Miaou

Je soupire et me lève du lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre au félin. Le vent frais parcourt mon visage. Je regarde le chat assis a côté de moi sur le bureau.

_ Allez oust!

Le chat ne bouge pas.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai…

Je ferme la fenêtre puis me dirige jusqu'à ma chambre toujours suivit du chaton noir. Je m'habille en fessant de mon mieux. Un bruit sourd ce fait entendre. Je regarde toute la pièce…être seul dans un manoir ce n'est pas rassurant du tout…Je m'approche de mon miroir et m'apprête à mettre mon cache œil. Le sceau ne scintille plus il est d'une couleur pâle. Est-ce la distance qui le rend faible? Je sort de la chambre toujours suivit par la petite boule de poil puis prend un sac et insère mes notes dedans. Je descend les escaliers du hall. Le chat me dépasse et saute sur le meuble devant la porte casser. Je le suis en escaladant à mon tour, et me laisse glisser de l'autre côté. Le vent souffle. Le chat ce met à courir puis disparait dans les bois. Je soupire puis marche jusqu'à l'étable. Je monte sur mon cheval puis me dirige vers l'hôpital.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment médical, puis me dirige vers la chambre de mes domestiques. Allongé chacun dans leur lit. Ils ont été mis en quarantaine sous précaution d'une épidémie. Ma cousine et ma tante sont dans le même cas. Leurs états est stables…

Pourquoi je me suis retrouver ici… dans mes pensée j'ai pris mon cheval et je suis venu jusqu'ici pour me retrouver devant cette baraque morbide. Je soupire. Je toque et passe ma tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

_ Undertaker?

_ Entrer ….

Ne le voyant pas je rentre lentement en fermant le porte derrière moi.

_ … Undertaker?

_ Ouii ~

_ Aaaaa

Je crie de peur quand le croque-mort sort de sa cachette et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Hihihuhuhuhahahaha

_ Mph…Je grommelle de mécontentement.

_ Eh bien jeune comte que venez vous faire ici?

_ J'aimerais savoir qui est à mes côté pour combattre ses monstres.

_ Oh oui…. Dite moi, ou est votre diable de majordome?

Je ne répond pas, ignorant ses paroles et m'installe sur l'un des cercueils ou j'ai l'habitude de m'assoir.

_ Oh~ c'est intéressant…

Je lève les yeux et essaye de le fixer à travers ses mèches blanches. Il saute sur son comptoir et prend son bol de biscuit.

_ Dite moi tout, je suis curieux.

_ Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça.

_ Oh, jeune comte j'ai fait tellement de chose pour vous et je pense que vous n'êtes pas la juste pur savoir quel est le nombres de votre petite armée…je me trompe?

_ … Tout ceux que je connais ce sont fait attaqués.

_ Heh?

_ Ma cousine, ma tante et tout les autres sont à l'hôpital avec ses fameuse veines noirs.

_ Votre majordome est aussi là bas?

_ Non…

_…

_ Je…

_ Hmm?

_ Je lui ai dit de repartir.

_ En enfers !

_ oui…

_ Pourquoi cela?

_ Je, j'ai des hallucinations je crois voir Sébastian mais ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant il a la même voix, le même visage je sais plus.

_ Des hallucinations?

_ La première fois que c'est arriver, c'était le soir de ma crise d'asthme. Il c'est mis à faire froid puis un homme est apparu j'ai d'abord cru à un Shiki mais lorsqu'il c'est approcher j'ai reconnu le visage de Sébastian…

_ Hmm… tu veux mon avis, oh?

_ Quoi?

_ Vous entendez?

_ Non, qu'il y t'il?

_ Montre à faim! Allons manger quelque chose!

Il m'entraine dehors en sautillant, je vais passer une bonne journée…


	41. Chapter 41

Pas de reviews

J'éspere que vous avez était gatée par le papa noël X3 !Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 41 : Entretien farfelus**

Assis sur une table dans un restaurant très réputer, nous mangeons en silence …ou presque. Undertaker s'engouffrer de tout ce qui pouvez. Au début j'ai été surpris mais on s'en lasse très vite. C'est limite… choquant. On peu entendre ça bouche à des kilomètres… déjà qu'il est fou mais la ça ne l'arrange vraiment pas. Je soupire et pose ma fourchette dans l'assiette. Nous somme prés d'une grande fenêtre qui donne vue sur la place. Le soleil commence déjà à disparaître, la journée est passée vite. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de mes mains et observe les villageois. Beaucoup d'entre eux on des majordomes…Sébastian…

_ Monsieur,

Je me retourne brusquement.

_ Désirez vous changer d'assiette vous n'avez presque pas touché la nourriture? Me demande le serveur du restaurant.

_ N..Non, merci.

Le serveur s'éloigne.

_ Ouu, Est-ce que par hasard votre petit chevalier vous manque?

_ Absolument pas!

_ *Il finit sa bouche* C'est ce que je pensai…

_ Undertaker…

_ Ouiiii?

_ Si c'était vraiment Sébastian, j'aurais du le deviner tout de suite.

_ Hmm, pas forcément. C'est un démon, il possède des pouvoirs et d'après nos recherches il est puissant.

_ Assez puissant pour me tromper…

_ Même moi un Shinigami, il pourrai peu être arriver à m'avoir.

_ Mais si il veut me tuer pourquoi le fait-il tout simplement pas?

_ Peu être parce que c'est une autre personne.

_ Mais son visage? Les même yeux, la même bouche,…le même voix.

_ C'est peu être un Changelin.

Je le regarde avec intrigue.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est?

_ Non, je ne suis pas fors aux créatures démoniaques…

_ C'est une créature capable de prendre la forme de n'importe quel personne ou animal…

_ Mais la formes n'était pas exacte. Son visage était un peu plus creux, ses pupilles sont les mêmes mais la formes de ses yeux était un peu plus en amande et il avait les cheveux long. Vous croyez que c'est sa vraie forme?

Il pris un air très sérieux.

_ Lorsqu' un démon prend sa forme originelle soit son visage change totalement ou reste le même…Mais ce qui m'intrigue dans tout ça c'est la voix… Un Changelin peu être capable de copié une personne à cent pour cent mais la voix, ils ne sont pas capables d'imiter ça…

_ Alors c'est vraiment Sébastian!

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça..huhuhu…

_…

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir poser la question à votre majordome Mh?

_ Je ne lui ai jamais parler de ça…

_ Erreur, jeune comte! Crie t-il en fesant des geste brusque* Soit il est cette chose alors il c'est fait avoir dans son jeu, soit il ne l'est pas et ne comprend pas votre comportement…

_…

_ Poser lui la question huhu

_ Il est trop loin…

_ Appeler le, il viendra. Je suis même certain qu'il n'a jamais mis le pied en enfer.

_ Il serait ou ?

_ Quelque part à vos observer… peu être en bas ou en haut d'un arbre.

_ Je me souviens!

_ Neh?

_ Il m'a parlé d'une connaissance la dernière fois…

_ une connaissance… c'est peu être ça…

_ …Undertaker.

_ Mm?

_ Votre manche traine dans votre sauce au bœuf….

_ Ouaa !

Il ce met debout puis agite son bras de toute ses forces… Vraiment il doit lui manquez quelque chose… Je soupire puis finit mon verre.

_ Je vais rentrer.

Il tourna sa tête brusquement vers moi dans une position légèrement recroqueviller et dit d'une voix bizarre ( ps: je dirai plus de psychopathe)

_ Seul dans la nuiit, où des créatures trainent dans les ruues… *Il reprend une voix normale* Huhu ce n'est pas très prudent jeune comte!

_ Euh… n..non c'est pas prudent mais je vais rentrer comment alors?

_ Il suffit de demander…

Il ce rassoie croise ses doigts et me fait un sourire.

_ C'est d'accord… soupirai-je

_ Vous n'avez rien demander!

_ Vous attendez que je vous demande de me ramener chez moi!

_ Ba oui !

_ Vous êtes incroyable…

_ Je voudrai que vous preniez ma main dans la votre pour me demander une telle chose…

_ ….

_ Je vais rentrer à pied !

_ Jeune comte attendez !


	42. Chapter 42

Bocchan-chan : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ta reviews pour le 40éme chapitre. Eh oui je dit pauvre chat... Chap 41, un peu à la Son goku... La soupe XD j'était plié en deux car j'imagine très bien la scéne. On ne peut pas prévoir ce que Undy veux faire

Chipoteuse de petit pois : Moi aussi je veux que sébastian revienne mais patience le temps peu faire des miracles...Je ne répondrai pas au questions huhu oui je sais je suis méchante...

Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre ****42 : Retour au manoir**

La calèche arrive devant le manoir. Je referme mon manteau et descend. Je fais quelque pas et m'arrête prés d'Undertaker qui conduit la calèche.

_ Merci de m'avoir ramener Undertaker, bonne nuit.

Je me dirige vers la demeure lorsque la voix du croque mort m'arrête.

_ Jeune comte, n'oublié pas que cette dette sera payer.

_ Je m'en douter, marmonnai-je

_ Je vous ai entendu! Hihihihi Faite attention à vous ! Et ne vous inquiéter pas quand vous vous sentez seul la porte sera ouverte.

_ Je ne me sentez pas seul !

_ Oui oui …

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu va croire!

La calèche s'éloigne sous le rire antique d'Undertaker. Je soupire. Je marche le long du chemin. Un bruit dans les buissons me fait sursauter. J'accroche le devant de mon manteau. Un miaulement….

_ Encore toi…ne reste pas la, rentre chez toi.

Le chat avança en trottinant vers moi. Je me baisse et l'attrape pour le coincé dans mes bras chaud sous mon manteau.

_ C'est d'accord pour cette nuit mais demain tu attendra le retour de ton maitre.

Je monte les escaliers et me retrouve devant une porte réparer. J'écarquille les yeux serait-il rentrer? Je me précipite et ouvre la porte.

_ Ciel !

_ …Alois…

_ Pourquoi tu a l'air si déçu en me voyant?

_ Je suis juste fatigué…

_ Nous nous excusons pour notre absence hier mais comme tu m'a dit que Claude et moi on devait… enfin tu vois.

_ On vous a chercher hier! La prochaine fois prévient moi au lieu de partir en secret!

_ Ciel?

_ C'est-il passer quelque chose Ciel-sama? La porte était briser et nous ne trouvons pas vos domestiques. S'exclame Claude.

_ Ils sont à l'hôpital…

_ à l'hôpital! Cria Alois

_ Les Shiki ont réussi a faire les mêmes effets sur les humains que sur les démons qui sont en contact avec la pierre noir.

_ Pourtant ça ne touche que les êtres négatifs…

_ Je sais, fait attention à ton petit maître démon…

_ … Je me suis permis de réparer la porte.

_ Merci Claude.

Je commence à monter les escaliers…

_ Ciel sama… Puis je vous posez une question,

Je me tourne vers lui.

_ Ou est votre majordome?

Je fixe le démon en face de moi avec un regard sérieux. Son air amuser me donne la chair de poule Je ne dois absolument rien montrer il veut mon âme et Sébastian n'est pas là pour me protéger.

_ Je lui ai ordonné de faire quelque recherche…Il est dans les alentours.

_ oh…

Je me retourne et continue à monter les escaliers une fois en haut je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Claude qui est toujours entrain de me fixer. J'avance calmement jusqu'au tournant puis je cours dans les couloirs pour m'enfermé à double tour dans mon bureau. Je recule pour me cogner à mon bureau en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. C'était quoi ce regard? Il me semble pourtant d'avoir été crédible… Une douleur ce fais sentir dans ma poitrine. J'ouvre mon manteau d'une main le chat est agripper à moi.

_ Doucement !

Je le dépose sur le bureau puis soulève ma chemise.

_ C'est malin j'ai des griffure partout maintenant … A-ATCHOUM!

Le chat sursaute. Je me rhabille et m'installe sur mon fauteuil. Le chat ce positionne sur mes genoux puis s'endors. Si je compte bien, il n'y a plus que les shinigami et Claude contre tout ces monstres…

Toc Toc

Je sursaute.

_ Ciel tu est là ? Demande Alois

_ Oui, oui j'arrive.

Je me lève et pause le chat sur le fauteuil puis ouvre la porte.

_ Tu t'enferme maintenant?

_…

_ Je rigole bon, moi je vais me coucher, j'ai demander à Claude de te faire un thé.

_ Mm bonne nuit.

_ Tu est encore dans tes papiers ?

_ Oui…

_ Tu va moisir, amuse toi un peu! Bon allez à demain. Je retourne m'assoir sur mon fauteuil en reposant le chat sur mes jambes.

_ heuhm. Je relève la tête, Je vous ai fait un thé… di Claude en rentrant dans la pièce.

_ Oui Alois m'a prévenu.

Il pose la tasse devant moi. Je la regarde puis la décale sur le côté et prend un dossier à remplir et une plume à la main.

_ Vous ne buvez pas?

_ J'ai des papiers à remplir d'abord je la boirez plus tard.

Je fixe le majordome toujours présent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ J'attend que vous buvez votre tasse.

_ Pour tout te dire Claude je ne poserai pas mes lèvres dessus.

_ Avez-vous peur que je vous empoisonne, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

_…

Il contourne le bureau en fessant glisser son doigt sur le bois puis s'appuie sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, je lui fait face.

_ C'est bizarre Ciel-sama…mais vous m'avez dit que votre majordome était dans les parages portant, il défait le nœud de mon cache œil, je ne sens aucune présence…

_ Il doit être à Londres…

_ Je peux sentir une aura comme la sienne à des kilomètres de plus…, il enlève mon cache œil, la force dans votre sceau n'est plus présente.

Je passe ma main sur mon œil.

_ Le sceau s'affaiblit d'heure en heure, regarder il n'y a déjà presque plus de lumière…Si vous rester trop éloignés le seau va s'annuler de lui-même et votre démon sera perdu. Vous, vous finirez par l'oublier mais lui il aura échoué…

Il ouvre sa main qui me présente sous mon nez. Une araignée est loger dans sa paume. Il la pose sur mon épaule je la sens monter dans mon cou…

_ Je pourrai en profiter si il ne vous surveille pas…

_ Va t'en…

Il rigole une autre araignée est dans sa main il joue avec entre ses doigts.

_ Ou est-il?

_ Pourquoi veux tu tant le savoir?

Il me sourit sa main ce pose sur ma cuisse l'araignée en profite pour monter sur moi. Ma respiration devient rapide. Le chat ce met sur ses quatre pattes et attrape la bestiole dans sa gueule pour la broyer dans sa mâchoire.

_ Quel vilain matou…

_ Claude va t'en…

_ Faite un pacte avec moi, laissez le tomber, il ne vous attireras que des problèmes.

_ Je préfère avoir des problèmes plutôt que donner mon âme à un diable comme toi.

L'araignée quitte ma tête et monte sur le dossier du siège.

_ Sort d'ici…

_ Et qui va me forcer? Vos petit bras ou alors ce petit chaton que vous portez sur vos genoux?

_ Tu va le regretter…

Son rire retente dans la pièce lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

_ Claude…

Avachis dans le siège je regarde Alois s'approcher vers nous.

_ Je sais que tu apprécie beaucoup Ciel mais je ne savais pas-tu irais jusque là…

_ Your Hirghness…

Claude recule et ce met en face de moi.

_ Désoler Ciel il n'est pas très bien…, le blond attrape l'araignée puis referme avec violence son poing sur elle, …dresser!

Je me lève, le chat saute à terre.

_ Sortez d'ici tout les deux…allez dans vos chambres.

_ Ciel, Claude t'a gêné?

_ Partez!

Alois lance un regard noir à Claude et sortent de la chambre. Je reste debout dans la salle…le silence…Pas de domestique incapable, pas de réflexion de Sébastian, pas de chose mignonne de Lizzie…

Je rentre dans la salle d'eau et fait couler un bain. Le chat est toujours présent. Je plonge dans l'eau pas à une très bonne température mais ça ira pour me débarbouiller…Après ça je met ma chemise de nuit et me dirige, le chandelier à la main, vers ma chambre. Arrivé, je pose le chandelier sur la table basse et me couche dans mes draps. Le chat lui reste à mes pieds. Je décide de laisser la bougie allumé et les rideaux ouvert. Je me met dans une position fœtale et observe la fenêtre… Il y a du vent les arbres danses… mes paupières ce ferment…

_ _**aa..aa..aa**_

*grincement de volet*

/!\ Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une scéne comme dans les débuts qui peuvent faire peur ! J'exagére un peu... Ah oui, je voulais vous dire aussi... le premier lemon arrive à grand pas...


	43. Chapter 43

**Chipoteuse de petit pois :** Tu commence à trouver Claude irritant... et bien tu n'a pas finit d'entendre parler de lui. Oui je sais que je suis méchante huhuhu. Ton cœur va s'apaiser quand tu sera à la fin, ne t'inquiétte plus pour Ciel

**/!\** Chapitre un peu sensible niveaux horreur. Je vais vous faire rigoler, mais quand j'écrit ces chapitres à 23h avec une musique pas très rassurante dans les oreilles et ba je ne suis pas tout à fait très rassurer non plus... Je le poste ce soir car je sais que demain je vais dormir toute la journée alors bonne lecture et bonne année !

Ps : pour les yaoiste, le premier lemon ce rapproche...

**Chapitre 43 : Lucie...**

__ aaaa_

Connaissant trop bien ce bruit je me réveille en sursaut. Je veux prendre le chandelier mais la bougie à entièrement fondu. Je jette des coups d'œil de tout les côtés, ma respiration est déjà rapide. Je serre la couette contre moi. Je sursaute à l'entente des pas. Il viennent d'en haut sur le toit? Il n'y en a pas qu'un seul. Sébastian m'a appris bien des choses, et je peux dire qu'ils sont nombreux. Quelque chose cogne contre ma fenêtre, fessant un bruit lourd. Je ne veux pas regarder…j'ai peur. Quelque chose glisse sur la vitre en émettant un bruit aigu puis ça cogne, encore. Je prend de profondes inspirations et tourne ma tête lentement vers le carreaux, la ou la lune crée une énorme ombre au milieu de la pièce. Mon visage et vers la fenêtre, le bruit continu mais mon œil ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Je prend courage et ouvre mes paupières crisper. C'est une main, qui glisse vers le haut puis revient ce placer ou elle était ce qui fait claquer la vitre. Ces ongles ce coincent sur les côtés. Le corps est en train de descendre une courte chevelure, des épaules fournis c'est un homme je ne peu rien voir de plus avec le contraste de la lune. Sauf ces orbites rouges… Mon corps tremble. Quelque chose bouge sur mon lit, le chat? Je regarde la couette avec horreur, le chat n'est pas là…ce n'est pas sur le lit mais en dessous de la couverture. Je suis incapable de bouger, mes paupières n'arrivent plus à ce fermer. La couette ce balance de droite à gauche puis ce rapproche lentement vers moi. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je sent un souffle froid sur mes pieds. Qui est-ce, Sébastian? Un Shiki? Ou cet homme? La masse ce rapproche j'entend sa respiration. Je sens une main gelé ce poser sur mon mollet. J'ai peur…La couette ce soulève toujours aussi lentement sous des craquements d'os inaudible. Le Shiki à la fenêtre fait glisser ses ongles sur le carreaux dans un grincement. La couette tombe en arrière. C'est une jeune femme qui ce présente à moi. D'une vingtaine d'années. La tête déboiter sur le côté droit qu'elle remet en place dans un bruit assourdissant. Sa chevelure blonde s'étale sur mes jambes. Son visage est creux, elle est maigre. Ses yeux noir me fixe avant que des lueurs rouge apparaissent. Une larme glisse sur ma joue. J'essaye de respirer au mieux mais c'est bloquer. Elle passe ses doigts sur mon visage ses ongles me griffe à moitié. Puis elle rapproche sa tête vers moi.

_ _Ne pleurez pas petit comte…_

_ Mn…

__ Je vais me présenter, _dit t'elle d'une voix rêche, _Je m'appelle Engler…_

_….

_ _Toujours rien!_

Je la regarde horrifié, elle me sourit.

_ _Lucie Engler…_

Lucie…C'est-ce qu'a crié Jeanne… ça voudrais dire qu'elles sont sœur.

_ _Vous avez tuer ma chère sœur à qui j'ai passé du temps pour la transformer._

_ V-Vous êtes celle qui… contrôle les Shiki ?

_ _Auriez vous peur?_

_ …

_ _Je ne suis pas venu pour rien de toute façon…_

Sur ses mots elle ce rapproche mais mon corps répond enfin je me colle jusqu'à ma tête de lit. Elle ce met a quatre pattes et s'approche de moi. Sa bouche ouverte, laissant de long crocs ce formés derrière ses canines. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je prend le flingue sous mon oreiller et tire dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Je saute du lit et je cours ouvre la porte et continue de courir. Lorsque je bouscule quelqu'un. Je redresse ma tête , un Shiki. Je recule jusqu'au mur puis continu à courir. Le manoir est remplis de Shiki, il y en a partout. Je suis paniquer mes jambes tremblent tellement que je peu tomber à tout moment.

_ Ciel!

Je cours dans l'allée principal. Il y a Claude qui protège Alois au bout du couloir.

_ _WHAAA!_

La porte derrière moi explose, Lucie… sa bouche est en sang, sur les côtés de ses lèvres sa peau c'est arrachée. Elle ce précipite vers moi en poussant toute les créatures sur son chemin. Je me remet à courir et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je m'arrête et soulève la dernière marche, les cachettes de May lin sont très pratique. Je sort un fusil chargé et tire sur la face de la femme. Je jette l'arme à terre et esquive les Shiki pour être aux portes d'entrer. Elle sont fermées. Je m'acharne sur les poignées et hurle de rage. Je reprend ma course jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je saute par-dessus la fenêtre et cours. Il y a des Shiki partout. Je suis affolé, je cours dans tout les sens mais tente de réfléchir. Lucie c'est relever elle a écrasé les portes du hall et me suit. Je suis dans les bois. Mes pieds sont nus mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'entend des rires, je n'ai plus de souffle ses pas ce rapprochent. J'arrache mon cache œil et le jette par terre. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je cours… elle n'a même pas besoins de respirer, je vais y passer! Je ferme mes yeux, j'ai mal aux pieds. Sébastian si tu est là alors revient! Elle réussi a attraper mon bras et me propulse dans les bois. Je m'écrase contre les branches et tente de me relever.

_ _on s'échappe?_

Elle agrippe ma gorge et me soulève. Je hurle avec douleur.

_ SEBASTIAN!

_ _Tu est finis…_

J'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle lève son bras muni d'une dague…

_ Sébastian…

Elle s'arrête surprise et tourne sa tête sur la gauche. Je fait de même. Le chat noir cours vers nous saute et ce transforme. Lucie tombe à terre et je suis rattraper dans des bras qui ne me sont pas inconnu. Je relève la tête.

_ Sébastian…

Il me sourit, me pose à terre puis s'élance sur la jeune femme. Lucie attrape les épaules de mon majordome pour sauter jusqu'à derrière lui. Il ce retourne et lance un coup de pied qu'elle évite en s'affalant sur le sol. Elle sourit, puis ce relève et donne un coup de jambe dans son ventre, il s'abaisse par le coup, et elle lui en donne un deuxième à la tête. Il ce retourne par la puissance et attrape son bras pour lui faire une clé mais elle ce dégage. Ses mouvement son très fluide, comme un félin. Elle réussi à mettre le démon à terre. Sébastian grimaça plus sous le mécontentement que sous la douleur. Il glisse par terre pour lui faire un croche patte. Elle saute. Mais il ce relève sur ses mains, et lui donne deux coup de pied bien enchainé avant de ce relever. La femme fait de même puis le fixe.

__ On m'a parler de toi…_

_ Ah oui…

Elle s'élance, Sébastian lui déboite une droite. La force la fait reculer de plusieurs mètres. Lorsqu'elle s'arrête sa tête est retomber sur le côté. Elle ce met à rire. Lucie ce propulse vers mon majordome qui l'esquive mais elle parvint à ce rattraper par son bras. Elle le retourne pour qui lui faire face et lui donne un coup de tête. Au même moment son crâne ce remet en place. Sébastian ce tient la tête un peu sonnet par le coup qu'il vient de recevoir. Lucie en profite elle s'avance vers lui rapidement et avant que Sébastian puisse faire quelque chose elle avait donner un coup de toute ses forces…dans l'entre-jambe de Sébastian. Et je me suis posé une question. Les démons sont-ils sensibles ? La réponse est yeux grand ouvert, les mains posée sur le coup reçu, il recule de plusieurs pas et ce recroqueville sur lui-même. Lucie le regarde de haut.

_ _Pff, vous êtes tous pareil._

Je m'avance et prend la parole.

_ C'est vous qui avait envoyer ces Shiki ici, pourquoi?

_ _C'est une simple envie personnelle, je venge ma sœur! Nous contrôlions tout parfaitement ces « Shiki » comme vous les appelés m'écoute à la lettre. Mais maintenant je suis seule._

_ Pourquoi tuer vous des gens?

_ _Pour nous nourrir…_

_ Vous pourriez vous combiner avec les humains pour qu'ils vous donnent leur sang.

_ _M'alliez avec vous! Cette race inférieur? Laissez moi rire! De toute façon nous créons une armée! Nous serons au sommet, et c'est grâce à moi! Il sera fier de moi!_

_ Il?

Elle ce figea, elle a commis une erreur cela ce vois sur son visage. Elle recula d'un pas mais ne pu aller plus loin. La main de Sébastian traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Elle regarde le ciel puis sourit. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Sébastian la rattrape dans ses bras. Je m'approche.

__ Je n'irai pas au paradis?_

Sébastian regarde ses yeux qui perde le noir et devienne gris.

_ Non…vous aller simplement disparaitre.

_ _Merci de m'avoir libérer de ce malheur, je ne voulais pas rester auprès de cet horrible monstre et dans un corps sans vie._

Son regard ce dirige vers Sébastian.

_ _merci…._

Ses yeux devienne vide, sa tête bascule vers l'arrière. Sébastian l'allonge sur le sol et ferme ses paupières. Il ce lève et me fixe. Je peux enfin revoir ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate.

_ Sébastian…


	44. Chapter 44

**Sasuka Uchiwa :** merci de lire ma fic !

**Bochan-chan :** Oui j'ai passé d'excelentes fêtes, j'éspere que toi aussi. Pour Ciel, son petit cœur est fort ! Oh tu me fais un grand honneur si j'arrive à reproduire cette ambiance de film d'horreur. Très étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un chat aux yeux rouges XD, « je pense que tu nous as concocté quelque chose d'autre » hehehehe...

**Ayumuri-chan :** Oui, je suis horrible ! Tu n'a pas peur quand même ? XD et oui il n'y a pas que les humains qui ont des parties sensibles.

**Arisu-loveX2 :** =3 voici le chap 44 un peu petit...

**Cleste31 :** Merci beaucoup

**kaena33830 :** la suite est la encore un peu de patience pour le lemon.

Tout petit chapitre pour ce week end, on va dire que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et que le prochain chapitre compensera celui là. Bonne lecture, merci de me lire !

**Chapitre 44:Retrouvaille**

Son regard est neutre, ma peur à disparut. Ma vision ce trouble, ce sont les larmes qui remplis mes yeux. Il soupire puis murmure un « Bo-chan » . Il contourne le corps et s'approche de moi, doucement. Je commence à faire quelque pas en ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux. Je n'en peu plus. Je parcours le reste de chemin qui nous séparent en courant puis saute dans les bras ouvert de Sébastian. La vitesse le fait reculer puis il s'accroche les pieds dans une branche et ce laisse tomber en arrière, me serrant contre lui. Je serrent mes bras autour de son cou et cache ma tête dans sa nuque.

_ Bo-chan…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre de ce taire. Je caresse sa peau, appréciant le contacte il ferme ses yeux.

_ Pardon…

_ Boc…

Je resserre ma main sur sa bouche.

_ Tu…Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas gardé mon sang froid, je t'ai menti et voila ce que ça a engendrer… Je ne voulais pas que tu parte mais…je ne savais plus… ne savais plus qui je voyais, est-ce que tu mentais? J'était perdu…

Sans m'en rendre compte les larmes quitte mes yeux pour s'écraser sur les joues de Sébastian. Il passe sa main sur mon visage pour essuyer cette eau puis enlève ma main sur sa bouche.

_ Je sais Bo-chan, mais ne mettez pas tout sur votre dos. C'est aussi à cause de moi. J'aurais du faire plus attention à vous et votre entourage.

_ Et arrêter de me mentir…

_ Aussi…

La pluie commence à tomber.

_ Vous allez attraper froid My Lord.

_ On s'en fiche de toute façon le manoir est remplis de Shiki.

_ Eh bien, j'ai du pain sur la planche…

Je sourit et met ma tête face à lui. Il est déjà tremper. Je glisse mes mains sur chaque côté de ses joues. Je le sens tout prés alors qu'il y a quelque jours, il était si loin… Les gouttes de pluies tombent de mes cheveux et glisse sur le visage de Sébastian. Ses yeux sont magnifiques…il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Les démons ont était vraiment fait d'une façon qu'on puisse tomber dans leur piège. Je ferme mes yeux et baisse ma tête avant de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles sont humides à cause de la pluie et sont toujours aussi douce. Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Je m'éloigne mais il me retient en s'accrochant à mes cheveux et repose ses lèvres contre les miennes plus sauvagement. Je sourit à mon tours. Peut être que sous sa vrai forme il peut être plus violent. Il relâche mes cheveux, s'éloigne et me fixe dans les yeux.

_ Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai était brutal.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

_ Rentrons vous allez être trempez.

_ Au milieu de tous ces monstres?

Il sourit et nous nous relevons.

_ Vos pieds…

_ Je n'ai pas mal.

_ Pour l'instant.

Il me prend dans ses bras et marche jusqu'au jardin du manoir. Les Shiki sont tous dans la demeure. Il sort des bois et s'approche dans la pelouse. Un bruit ce fait entendre, Sébastian ce retourne brusquement.

_ Ce n'est que moi…

_ Claude…

_ Il y en a partout. Dit Alois.

Claude porte Alois dans ces bras et s'approche vers nous. Sébastian grommelle de mécontentement, je le regarde intrigué.

_ Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

Cette fois, son regard ce pose sur Claude avec une noirceur profonde. Celui-ci lui rend la pareille. Je le frappe du coude et il fait mine de rien.

_ Bo-chan nous devrions aller à votre logement à Londres…

_ Oui…


	45. Chapter 45

**Sasuka Uchiwa :** Oui, gomen mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps le week-end dernier j'espére que celui ci sera mieux.

**Bochan-chan :** xD eh oui notre chere petit sébastian est un profiteur ! Malade+les shikis...c'est une mauvaise idée. Pour sébastian, je suis d'accord, c'est sur il choisi les shikis !

**Arisu-loveX2 :** Pardon qu'il était aussi court...Oui je continurais ma fic tant que j'aurais des lecteurs !

**Cleste31 :** =3 bone lecture

**Owa Kuromaru :** Ma chére lectrice:3 Merci de me suivre comme la folle que je suis !

Je ne dis rien ! Bonne lecture à tous petit point à la fin du chapitre !

_**/!\ scéne pouvant choquer certain lecteur !**_

**Chapitre 45 : Sensations**

Assis dans les bras de Sébastian, il ouvre la serrure puis la porte. Nous pénétrons dans ma maison londonienne. Il fait frais ça fait longtemps qu'elle est rester vide. Sébastian me dépose à terre puis prend la parole en s'adressant à Claude.

_ Il y a une chambre tout au fond du couloir à gauche pour vous.

Le majordome Trancy s'y dirige sans dire un mot.

_ Nous allons nous occupez de vous.

Nous allons jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

_ Il fait froid!

_ Oui je trouve aussi. Je vais vous mettre dans le bain et je vais allumé la cheminer.

Sébastian me déshabille pendant que l'eau chaude remplis le bain. Je frémis sous son touché. Combien de jours est t il passé sans que je sente ses doigts fins sur ma peau? Il ce dirige vers le bain mousseux et enlève ses gants. Ses doigts effleurent l'eau puis il me regarde pour me faire signe qu'elle est à bonne température. Je m'approche puis rentre dans cette eau brulante sous un soupir de soulagement.

_ Et bien, cela fait il autant de bien?

Je lui tire naïvement la langue, il me sourit. Je finis par plonger entièrement dans l'eau en laissant juste mon menton trempé dans la mousse. Sébastian étant mes habits sur une chaise pour les faires séchés. Il fait cela d'une manière parfaite, tel qu'un majordome doit le faire. Je l'observe un peu plus, la pluie la mouillé entièrement, ses vêtements sont collés à sa peau. Il a coiffé ses cheveux en arrière avec quelque mèches rebelles qui tombent sur le côté de son visage. Ce qui m'interpelle le plus c'est son visage. Le passage du chaud au froid ont donner une couleur rosie sur le nez et les joues de Sébastian. Je finis par rougir sous cette scène. Ayant fini il me regarde, ce qui ne doit pas arranger l'état de mes joues. Mais ses yeux si intriguant m'appelle. J'ai chaud… C'est terminer je ne reste plus dehors quand il pleut si mon comportement change comme ça à chaque fois. Je lui fait signe de venir. Il s'approche intrigué prés de la baignoire. Je me redresse puis pose mes mains sur son torse et elles ce ballades pour enlever ses boutons un à un.

_ Bo-chan que faite vous?

Je ne répond pas, et continue mon travail. Il finit par posé ses mains sur les miennes pour aider ma tâche qui pour moi est assez difficiles. Après les trois vêtements déboutonnés, je pousse cette masse de tissus, lourde par l'humidité de la pluie. Une épaule est libre et la deuxième suis rapidement. Le tissus tombe à terre. Je me retrouve face à une peau d'ivoire, encore plus clair que la mienne, lisse caché sous cet uniforme noir. Malgré son apparence, Sébastian possède des muscles très développés, surtout au niveau de ses épaules. Je ne peu résister à la tentation d'y posé mes doigts. Mes petits doigts ce pose sur cette masse musculaire. Ses muscles ce contractent et il frémis sous mon toucher.

_ Bo-chan…

C'est un murmure. Mes yeux ce plongent dans les siens. Je remonte mes mains sur ses clavicule prononcé puis sur ses épaules et dans sa nuque. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Est-ce la chaleur du bain qui me monte à la tête? Je ne sais pas… Ses mains dégantés prennent en capture mon visage. Il ce rapproche et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mes mains s'agrippe à ses cheveux de nuque et je l'attire encore plus vers moi. Il approfondit le baiser. Je sens sa langue chaude entouré la mienne. Je me sens bizarre. Son torse ce colle au mien, il est chaud, je dirai encore plus chaud que la température de l'eau. Sébastian agrippe mes cheveux plus fermement et l'échanges devient plus brutal. Ma respiration est saccadé. Je m'aperçois que celle de Sébastian aussi. Mon corps est chaud, trop chaud. J'entend du bruit. Je devine le son des chaussure de Sébastian lancer à tout va dans la pièce. J'attire Sébastian dans l'eau avec moi, il me suis comme un chien. Je me retrouve sur les genoux dans le bain avec Sébastian munis d'un pantalon. Il s'avance vers moi, je suis contre la paroi de la baignoire toujours dans des baisés enflammés. Je sens les mains de Sébastian parcourir ma peau. C'est un supplice, ses caresses me font mal, ont dirai qu'elles brûlent, elles me donne envie de crier. Mais si j'ouvre la bouche ce n'est pas un cri qui va sortir ça j' en suis sur. Sébastian est maintenant sur ses genoux, mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Je ne sais même plus ou je suis, qui je suis…Il y a Sébastian prés de moi ça me suffit. Les lois de la nature prennent le dessus. Je commence à me perdre dans un monde pas très catholique, mon corps demandant l'interdit. Je suis perdu et Sébastian n'arrange pas les choses, au contraire. Etant lui aussi sous une perte de contrôle total, il colle son bas ventre contre le mien. La bosse déformant son pantalon, viens ce frottez contre ma verge déjà droite. Je ne réussi pas à garder ma bouche fermer, un son rauque sort de ma gorge. Mes yeux ce ferment sous le plaisir et sur ma peur. Je sens les bras de Sébastian m'attirez vers lui. Mon corps est collé au sien, il est doux. Mes jambes sont sous les effets des tremblements. Les vas et viens de Sébastian sont de plus en plus rapide. Je m'accroche à ses épaules. Quelle est cette sensation de bien être? On dirai que je vais exploser! Ma bouche ne ce ferme plus et à chaque mouvement un son sort de ma bouche parfois plus aigus que les autres. Je cache ma tête dans son cou. J'arrive à entendre la forte respiration de Sébastian. Je n'arrive plus a distinguez quoi que ce soit. Mes muscles ce tendent un à un. Sébastian donne un coup puissant puis mon bas ventre ce contracte fortement comme celui de Sébastian. Et je libère ma semence ,dans cette eau devenu froide contre ma peau brulante, sous un cri.

Voilà mon premier lemon de cette fic ! et mon premier lemon tout court. N'hésiter pas à me faire des remarques ! Et j 'espére que vous n'êtes pas trop deçus .

Merci de me suivre mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, la fic arrive bientôt à sa fin... mais je vous réserve quelque surprises !

Merci à vous, Ayumi


	46. Chapter 46

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

Bon voila, j'écris la suite de ma fiction « Une nouvelle énigme dans Londres » Un style d'écriture peut être un peu différent. J'essaye d'améliorer mon écriture pour vous. Et surtout, pardon pour toute ces fautes…

Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de tout me précédents lecteurs. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir tenue ma promesse de finir ma fiction. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le déménagement, le moral, tout ça, tout ça.. Comme quoi le mental peut fortement nous toucher.. Je me rattrape donc aujourd'hui pour relancer ma fiction.

Ce chapitre est fait pour récapitulé un peu les choses. Je ne peux pas remettre 45 chapitres. Si vous êtes curieux aller la lire. Mes chapitre sont courts. J'ai relus ma fic en trois jours pour vous donner une idées.

Veuillez accepter mes excuses s'il vous plait. Et sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture.

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux claquaient contre les pavés de Londres. Le soleil venait à peine de montrer le bout de son nez. Je me relevais difficilement dans mon lit, frottant mes yeux, fatigué par tout ces événements.

La résidence de Londres était assez petite et mal isolé. Nous pouvions entendre les gens marcher et même discuter dans la rue. Ma tante, plus connu sous le nom de Madame Red, appréciait énormément cette demeure. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, et je ne le saurais jamais. Nous sommes obligé de rester ici d'où l'invasion de ces monstres dans mon manoir. Je me frottais la tête. Les Shikis en étaient la cause. Ces créatures sans vie, poupée ressuscitées, assoiffaient de sang et de vengeance. Des êtres qui revenaient à la vie dirigé par un homme inconnus à ce jour. J'en ai rencontré oui. Tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Leur peau aussi blanche qu'une feuille, leur yeux entièrement noir. Juste un cercle rouge était présent comme iris. Ils sortaient de leur cercueil en silence tuant des gens pour assouvir leur soif. Je frissonnais à ces créatures ce faufilant dans mes pensées. Alois Trancy et son majordome Claude Faustus étaient venus nous aidez sous l'ordre de sa majesté. Ils étaient d'une grande aide malgré ce que j'avais pensais. Nos chevaliers, nos démons aussi puissants qu'ils soient étaient en danger pour la première fois depuis que je côtoyais Sébastian. Ces monstrueuses choses ce servaient d'une pierre, appeler obsidienne. Elles étaient reconnus pour éloigner les être maléfiques même les plus puissants. Nos serviteurs en devenait littéralement affaiblis. Et Sébastian,.. Lui qui me cachait tellement de choses. Il y avait un rapport avec lui dans cette histoire. Ces paroles en était la preuve. « C'est une veille connaissance » J'avais décidé de me mettre à la recherche du vrai personnage derrière le majordome; Sébastian Michaelis. J'avais conclu un marcher avec lui. Il me donnait une lettre de son vrai nom contre une feuille de mon dossier. Un dossier que j'avais commencé à construire grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Undertaker pour retrouver la vrai identité de mon majordome. J'arrivais à avancer grâce à cette bibliothèque caché dans les rues de Londres. Un jeu très dangereux, même ma vie et mon âme en étaient les pièces. Et cette homme… Celui qui ressemblait étrangement à Sébastian ou même peut être était ce lui ? Il faisait des apparitions. Me faire peur était sa principale préoccupation. Je doutais que cette homme sois Sébastian lui-même. Il y avait encore trop de question. Ma cousine aussi.. Et tout les autres étaient touché par une sorte de maladie. Quelqu'un m'en voulais en s'en prenais aux êtres qui m'étaient cher. Une alliance avait été créée. Claude, Sébastian, les shinigami et cette Sélénia qui connait mon serviteur. Une guerre allait débuté. Et elle s'avérait amère..

* * *

_A_yumi..


	47. Chapter 47

Hello !

Tout d'abord je remercie mes lecteurs encore une fois d'être la. Je vais tenter de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, bon pas pour celui pardon.

C'est les vacances ! Il faut que je me mette au boulot pour rattraper mon retard impardonnable ! Oui, j'accepte les claques de mes lecteurs parce que je suis vraiment une mauvaise auteure ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.. Eh oui.. J'en fait encore..

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews ! ( Je reprend celle du chap 46 )

**Mangakadu14 : **Merci, ça me fais chaud au cœur lorsque tu dis « la meilleure fic » Parce que je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Merci encore.

**Lady **: Lady, Ta review m'a vraiment touché. A tel point que je me suis vraiment dit « il faut que je le fasse » Ton message n'est vraiment pas ennuyeux il me donne le sourire. (Si,si je t'assure) Alors, alors tes questions ;

- Est-ce qu'avec le (faux?) Sébastian, Ciel aura-t-il une relation "yaoi"?

Non du moins rien de sexuel.

- Est-ce que le (faux?) Sébastian va se faire passer pour le (vrai?) Sébastian?

Ca je ne peux t'en dire plus, la suite de l'histoire y répondra à ma place.

- Est-ce que Ciel va entretenir plusieurs relations "yaoi"?

Malheureusement, non. (Grosse yaoiste va :p *C'est moi qui parle*)

- Quand vas-tu publier?

AUJOURD'HUIII ! Et je vais essayer d'en mettre un toute les semaines si les exams n'arrivent pas trop vite.

- As-tu déjà commencé la suite?

Oh oui. Beaucoup de suite à prévoir même quand cette fic sera finis.. Plein pleiiin de choses !

(Merci pour la faute ;3)

**Kaena33830**: Désolé, je pense donc que celle-ci aussi ?

Je m'étirais lentement dans les draps encore chauds. Le manque de volet ce faisait passer la lumière du jour dans la chambre. J'allais devoir demander à Sébastian d'investir dans des rideaux. Je repensais à la journée d'hier. Mon majordome était revenus auprès de moi après de fausses accusations de ma part. Je pensais qu'il était la même personne que cet homme qui lui ressemble étrangement. Après réflexion avec l'aide de Sélénia et d'Undertaker, il c'était avéré que j'avais finalement des doutes. Suite à l'attaque de Lucie Engler dans mon manoir, mon fidèle majordome était venus à mon secours. Mes doigts serraient vaguement les draps, mon regard posé sur le lit et mon ouïe imaginaire entendait encore le bruit de l'eau tiède dans cette baignoire. Pendant ce lapse de temps Sébastian m'avais… touché ? Non, c'était autre chose. Je me rappelais juste de son corps au dessus du mien, ce plaisir en sentant son frottement contre moi.. Embarrasser, je me recoiffais, enlevant une mèche de mon visage. Tentant d'arrêter de penser, je me redressais, mes jambes quittant cette étreinte chaude que me procurer ma couette. J'entendais nos deux majordome, celui d'Alois et du mien fessant la discussion dans le salon. Mes muscles encore engourdis me relevais. J'enroulais une chemise de nuit qui était accroché au bout de mon lit pour cacher me veste de soie qui recouvrait mon corps frêle et endormis. Avançant, j'arrivais directement dans le salon de ma demeure à Londres, ouvrant la porte lentement.

Sébastian était assis sur la plus grande banquette, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il regardait Claude qui était en train de lui parler, assez doucement pour que le peu de syllabes compréhensible ce transforme en yaourt jusqu'à mon oreille. Claude lui était sur le fauteuil d'a côté. C'était assez amusant de voir deux diable faire la causette. La grande banquette qu'avais Sébastian donné une impression de puissance par rapport au petit fauteuil de Claude. Avançant un peu plus, mon majordome détecta mon odeur et ce releva pour venir à mes côtés. Son regard rougeâtre posé sur moi me provoquais de terrible frissons. Certaines images que je ne désirais pas avoir en tête revenait à mon esprit.

- Avez-vous bien dormis Bocchan ?

Reprenant mon calme, j'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître dans ma voix.

- La lumière est agaçante des le petit matin, il va falloir investir dans des volets.

- Bien sûr my Lord.

Il s'approchait de moi, remplaçante cette mèche rebelle sur mon crâne. Je tressaillis.

- Va donc me préparer quelque chose, je meurt de faim.

Il s'inclina et disparût. Mon regard rejoignais celui de Claude, toujours installé paisiblement dans son fauteuil. Plus à me dévorer des yeux qu'as me regarder. Un soupire franchissait mes lèvres. Il faudrait aussi que j'achète une laisse pour attacher ce Claude dans une pièce loin de moi également…

_Ayumi._


	48. Chapter 48

Aya !

Pour ma part je suis en vacances, ça travail ici je vous le dit ! Merci pour vôtre soutien ! Ca fait plaisir à voir que ma fic était apprécié.

**Mangakadu14** : Oui enfin.. Je suis vraiment désolé encore une fois. Tu as tout à fait deviné, je vais pas vous mettre un pavé . En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Lady : **Oui je la reprend pour de bon ! Pour la finir et continuer ensuite x3 Oui j'essaye de faire court les premier sinon ça va déborder un peu. ( Ne pas ce faire d'illusion avec ce petit Claudounet~) Pour ce qui est de la publication, comme actuellement je suis en vacances, c'est un peu aléatoire. Sinon je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines !

* * *

Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, j'étais dans ma chambre assis sur mon lit, le ventre plein en regardant mon majordome fessant sa tâche matinale de m'habiller. Je le regardais assez longuement je dois dire. Fixant ses mains, plus précisément ses doigts comme… hier. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il était pour ce genre de penchant. Fermant mes yeux, je ne voulais en aucun cas que mon corps et une quelconque réaction à cette pensée.

- Bocchan.

- Oui ?

- Je suis partit voir dans quel état ce trouver votre demeure. Il semblerait que ces petites créatures ne daigne partir.

- C'est déplaisant.

- Effectivement.. Je pense y mettre un terme après cette enquête.

Le silence reviens dans la pièce. Sébastian nouait les lacets de mes bottines de ses doigts habilles. Il finissait par poser mes pieds à terre en se relevant, son regard ne quittant pas le mien. C'était assez étrange mais depuis trois ans j'avais appris à connaître un diable. Ses signes, sa voix et le peu d'expression qu'utilisait son visage. Et là, maintenant, il avait une idée en tête.

- Bocchan, Je relevais un sourcil pour avoir la suite. « Je pense avoir découvert le repère des Shikis. Pendant mon absence au manoir j'ai décidé de continuer l'enquête et il c'est avéré que les créatures ce rejoigne dans une vieille gare vers le nord de Londres. Elle est elle aussi abandonné suite à un attentat qu'elle a subit ces dernière années.

- Et que veux tu faire ?

- Une petite visite, juste un état des lieux. Je ne pense pas qu'une explosion du batiment soit la meilleur solution envisageable.

- Quoi que… Tu est en train de me dire que tu vas aller seul dans ce trou à rat ou tu coure un risque. Tu rigole j'espère Sébastian ?

- Absolument pas.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce qui s'y trame, s'il vous plaît.

Je me tu et le fixa un long moment. Lui qui avait toujours ce sourire moqueur que je détestais tant, il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. Sébastian n'avait pas tord mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. Perdre un pion sur mon échiquier n'était pas envisageable.

- Je suis d'accord mais sous certaines conditions.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tout d'abord, Claude viendra avec toi. Il est hors de question que tu te perde au milieu de cette gare. Deuxièmement, tu vas aller au manoir, rapporter mon dossier et plusieurs livres dans la bibliothèque avec l'interdiction formelle d'ouvrir et de lire quoi que ce soit. Je te donnerai une liste des ouvrage au déjeuner. Et troisièmement.. Je .. Je voudrais savoir.. Pourquoi, hier ?

Je m'étais assez mal exprimé mais vu les iris de mon majordome il savait exactement ou je voulais en venir. Son sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres en me fixant. Il pris une voix assez.. Perplexe.

- Dois je vous répondre maintenant ou bien, une fois que les tâches soient effectuées ?

Je réfléchissais, mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais jamais du poser cette question et faire comme ci rien ne c'était passé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Si tu meurs pendant la première tâche je ne le saurais donc jamais..

- Oui cela est vrai.

- Alors je t'ordonne de revenir pour me répondre.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

- Yes my Lord. Mais je ne pense ne pas mourir durant cette petite escapade.

Je fis signe de la main.

- Je vais dans ce cas préparer le déjeuner avant que je parte.

- Que nous partions.

- Pardon ?

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire je viens avec toi et je ne veux aucune remarque.

Je me redressais sur mes jambes et quittais la pièce sous le regard intensif de Sébastian. Aller t'il croire que j'allais oser faire quelque chose ?..

* * *

_A_yumi.


	49. Chapter 49

**H**ello !

Je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci de me lire tellement ça me fait plaisir !

**Kaena33830** : Vui la suite est là !

**Mangakadu14** : Oui et le suspense ne fait que commencer. Je suis sadique, oui je l'avoue !

**Lady** : Tes reviews me donne juste le sourire aux lèvres x3 ( De quel genre d'allusion ? Je suis bien curieuse tout d'un coup )

* * *

Le déjeuner c'était bien déroulé. Alois avait insisté pour venir avec nous ainsi qu'Ana, leur démone. Nous étions sur le trajet dans une calèche préparer par les soins de mon majordome. Je sentais une distance entre lui et moi depuis ce fameux soir. Elle était peut être voulu ou non mais il y avait quelque chose dans son comportement.

Arrivé à destination nous avions marché quelques minutes à travers les bois humides avant d'atteindre le bâtiment. En réalité c'était plusieurs bâtisses, plus précisément quatre qui formaient un carré. Les couleurs de la forêt cachait assez bien ces monuments à moitié détruits par les événements qui s'y était déroulé. La plus grande bâtisse était devant nous à quelques dizaines de mètres. La façade blanche était devenu jaunâtre avec le temps. Cela contrasté avec le bois de la porte principale. Une porte étonnamment très grande. Tout était très bien isolé d'une épaisse forêt. Sébastian s'agenouilla lorsque nous étions assez proche de la gare.

- J'ai pu récupéré un vieux plan dans les archives de la ville. Le bâtiment derrière nous est le bâtiment principal il possède le hall de la gare et le départ de plusieurs voies. Les trois autres bâtisses sont des hôtels. Hall d'accueil au premier étage, restaurant au deuxième et chambre dans les étages suivants. Il y a deux couloirs principal dans les sous sols, est et ouest. L'un contient le stockage des trains et l'autre les archives des trajets.

Claude vins s'accroupir à son tour et tout le monde suivis.

- Je peux prendre les voies jusqu'au stockage des trains, fit Claude.

- Et moi que puis je faire, fit Ana.

- Tu reste ici et tu fais attention à eux.

Sebastian termina sa phrase en sortant un flingue de sous sa veste. Le même que la dernière fois. Il sorti le chargeur vérifiant les balles avant de le réenclencher dans un bruit métallique et le donna à Claude. Sébastian ce releva repliant le plan. Je pouvais apercevoir le deuxième pistolet logé dans son pantalon à pinces. Ses iris ce posaient sur moi. Longuement, me dévisageant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Sebastian, une expression qui m'était inconnus. De la peur ? De la colère ? Un mélange de tendresse ? Mon cœur ce faisait lourd, pourquoi ? J'étais perplexe. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils pour comprendre lorsqu'il détourna son regard. Il s'avançait au côté de Claude pour s'enfoncer dans cette gare morbide. Que m'arrivait il ? Plus il s'éloignait et plus la boule dans ma gorge bloquait ma respiration. Alois agrippa mon bras doucement, je pouvais ressentir son stress entre ses doigts tremblants. Les lourdes portes grinçantes ce refermaient sur les silhouettes de nos majordomes.

- Ils ne risquent rien hein ?…

Mon regard ce déporta sur Alois. Il regardait au loin de ses iris turquoises. Oui je voyais la peur dans ses yeux pas comme ceux de Sebastian, ils ne portaient pas ce sentiment.

-Dana-sama, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Les mains d'Ana étaient sur nos épaules. Elles ce voulaient réconfortantes. Je fermais les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui ce passait dans la tête de Sebastian qui était en rapport avec cette histoire et ce n'était pas qu'une petite chose, ça j'en était certain..

Le temps passait, lentement. Le soleil ce couchais peu à peu et c'était mauvais signe. La nuit pouvais permettre aux Shikis de sortir dehors. Ana nous informait de l'heure en regardant le soleil. Je l'avouais, une démone c'était assez impressionnant d'autant plus que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était en réalité de la même espèce que de nos majordomes. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et si les démons était parmi nous depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais et bien plus nombreux ? Ana sursauta d'un coup, je me retournais brusquement.

- Quoi ?

Alois la regardait tout aussi inquiet. Elle regardait au loin avec un air méfiant la force de ses paumes étaient plus présente. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Des craquements… Des bruits lourds.. Un ronronnement…

Une explosion.

* * *

_A_yumi


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello !**

Bon désoler, j'ai eu un peu de retard. Bac blanc toute la semaine. J'était à fond dans mes révisions. C'est très endurant quoi qu'on en dise. Un petit chapitre avec de l'action et un peu de baston entre ces deux démons ~ Bon je me tais la suite !

**Mangakadu14** : Pardooon ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus gros !

**Kaena3830** : Si tes reviews disparaissaient je crois qu'elle me manquerons.

**Coccinelle** : Pardon aussi de couper au mauvais endroit pour vous faire languir. Je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fic :3 Oui elle va ce terminer (malheureusement d'un côté)

**Lady** : Noon ! T'évanoui pas ! *Te rattrape* J'ai regardé ce commentaire entre parenthèse, je l'ai regarder longuement et je me suis mise à rigoler comme une folle mais.. Pas compris *Dead xD*

* * *

Les portes explosaient d'un coup, s'arrachant par la puissance de l'explosion. Hannah agrippa nos épaules en reculant. Je pouvais sentir le souffle de l'explosion sur mes joues fraiches. Les débris provoquais une fumée blanche, abondante. Mon cœur ce resserra. La peur.. Mon regard ce dirigea vers ces silhouettes partant en courant de la bâtisse. C'était Sébastian et Claude. Ils couraient vite, même très vite. Je plissais les yeux, ma vue devenant légèrement plus nette pour découvrir que nos majordomes étaient blessé. Claude avant un partie de son pantalon sur sa cuisse qui était déchiré. Sébastian lui, il ne portait plus sa veste à queue de pie qui lui allait si bien. Sa chemise était ouverte, comme des morceaux de lambeaux, sa peau avait été griffé en profondeur. Hannah nous repoussa derrière elle, prête à attaquer. Lorsque soudain quelqu'un ce posa dans notre dos. Je me retournais vivement, mon pistolet en main tendus vers l'inconnus. Sélénia replia ses ailes en fixant l'arme que je tenais dans ma main. Elle était aussi belle et fraiche qu'au petit matin. L'ange portait une énorme mallette, d'un cuir marron et d'épaisses sangles qui la retenais fermé. L'objet semblait lourd. Sélénia avait du mal à le porter, ces bras fins étaient tendus. Un hurlement s'éleva, non rien d'humain, tout à fait bestiale et même terrifiant. Nos regard revins sur nos majordomes lorsque le haut du bâtiment, de l'entrée explosa à nouveau. Détruite par une chose que j'aurais pensé ne voir que dans mes rêves. Une mâchoire démesurée pourvus de crocs blancs, tranchant. La bête s'extirpa des décombres. Elle était aussi grande, aussi grosse que les portes d'entrée qui étaient fixé à la bâtisse. Sa peau était lisse d'une couleur mélangé entre le noir et le violet, laissant apparaître des muscles saillants. Sa colonne vertébrale ressortait de sa chair, à l'ai frais je pouvais voir la couleur jaunâtre de ces os. Le peu de rayons du soleil toucha l'animal sans l'affecter. Elle se redressa et pris son élan pour rattraper les démons. Une machine à tuer.. Mon instinct premier fus de reculais encore plus. Claude tirait en arrière grâce à l'arme que lui avait donné mon diable.

Sébastian courait vite, très vite. Je ne sais comment, il ce retrouva à nos pied en quelques instants alors que le majordome de la maison Trancy était encore à l'arrière. Je pouvais maintenant voir la blessure de Sébastian, les griffes de la bête avait frôlées son torse, assez pour que celui-ci perde plusieurs couche d 'épiderme. Comme je le pensais, les plaies commençaient à ce résorber. Mon démon arracha la mallette des mains de Sélénia, elle semblait légère aux bras de Sébastian. Il mordit son pouce et déposa la goutte qui c'était formée sur le socle en acier qui retenait cette mallette close. Des écritures apparaissaient d'une teinte violette et les sangles rattachées au socle ce déchiraient. La mallette s'ouvris d'un coup. Elle contenait une arme à feux en plusieurs pièces. De ses mains habillent, Sébastian attrapa le canon principal et emboîta les autres pièces avec rapidité. L'arme ressemblait à un fusil de chasse possédant trois canon ornées de motif en argent. Peut être une langue étrangère à ce monde. Le majordome pris les balles et les fis glisser dans le chargeur. Il poussa sur la manette pour les enclencher et il se releva, se retourna, visa un millième de seconde et tira. La balle s'expulsa du canon avec puissance. La cartouche se logea dans le crâne de la créature, plus exactement entre ses deux yeux. Ses jambes se dérobaient, elle parti vers l'avant puis flancha. Son lourd corps s'écrasa à terre tandis que Claude nous rejoignait. Le silence reviens après le résonnement du coup de feu. Nous entendions les respirations coupés de nos deux majordome, maintenant l'un à côté de l'autre. Le regard rougeâtre du démon se déporta sur l'araignée.

- Quoi !? Lui cracha son interlocuteur.

J'observais Sebastian qui tentait désespérément de garder son sang froid vu la colère qu'il possédait dans ses iris. Son regard ne lâcha pas celui de l'araignée qui tiquait.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça..

- La prochaine fois, reste à faire le ménage au manoir, tu ne te salira pas les mains.

- Ta gueule.

Le froid s'installait. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Je sentais le sang de Sébastian bouillir comme celui-ci était dans mes propres veines. Claude perdis patience et poussa violement mon majordome pour qu'il le lâche du regard. À partir de ce moment là, tout s'enchaina. Tentant de le repoussait, celui à lunette sauta d'assaut sur Sébastian. Son coup de poing venait caresser le visage blême de mon majordome qui riposta de plus belle. Hannah nous reculaient. Inadmissible. C'était le seul mot qui me venais à l'esprit. Je poussais la démone, sortis mon arme sous les hurlements d'Alois mélangés à ces deux bêtes, et tira en l'air.

- Ça suffit maintenant !

Je pointais l'arme vers eux.

- On ce calme !

Ils se reculaient l'un de l'autre. Je faisait signe à Sebastian de ramasser son arme qu'il fit dans le calme.

- Expliquez moi, c'est quoi ça la bas ?..

Je pointais la bête écrasé au sol tout en rangeant mon arme dans son étui à ma ceinture.

- Ceci est une créature des enfers, il suffit de les nourrirent de chair pour qu'elles vous écoutent. Leur peau est presque impénétrable et leur intelligence est surdéveloppé.

- Il n'y a que ça dans cette gare ?

- Je ne sais pas puisqu'une certaine personne c'est amusé à mettre ses pattes collantes là où il ne fallait pas bocchan.

Je sentais le regard de Claude.

- C'est bon.. On arrête, rentrons.

- Je vous accompagne ?

Je me retournais vers Sélénia qui refermait la malle avec délicatesse., l'arme à nouveau prisonnière.

- Elle nous sera d'une grande aide bocchan..

J'était surpris par ces paroles. Tenait il à elle ? Après tout ils se connaissaient..

- D'accord… Rentrons maintenant.

* * *

_**A**_yumi'  
Chapitre un peu plus loin non ?


	51. Chapter 51

_**C**_oucou tout le monde ! Pardon pour le retard, le bac approche et c'est en plus les vacances. Je vous dit bonne lecture, vous avez assez patienter comme ça !

**Coccinelle** : Si tu savait xD

**Aviva94** : Je ne dit rien, et laisse la fic te le dire :3

**Kaena** : J'ai fait un long chapitre !

**Julia** : Je dois te dire.. BINGO !

**Magakadu14** : La suite est là ~ Je n'ai pas dit ce qu'à fait Claude dans ce chapitre. Peut être plus tard ! Niark !

* * *

Le retours c'était fait dans le silence des plus mémorable. L'odeur de sang était présente dans le fiacre.

Nous étions arrivés à ma petite résidence de Londres. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Sebastian de m'escorter ou d'enlever mon manteau en entrer directement dans ma demeure.

- Laisse. Va te changer et rejoins moi au bureau.

Il acquiesçait et s'éloignait. Je soupirais en marchand jusqu'au mon bureau Je ne faisais même plus attention à Alois et ses domestiques.

Jetant mon manteau à terre je m'affalais dans mon siège en cuir. Moins confortable que celui de mon manoir mais satisfaisant. Les yeux fermais, je pouvais encore voir cette bête courir à toute allure sur les majordome. Mon cœur.. Il c'était emballé.. Puis arrêter quelques seconde. Avais-je peur de perdre Sébastian ?

- Hum hum..

Je sursautais à l'entente d'une voix féminine. Sélénia se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte vêtu encore une fois d'une robe blanche comme du voile. Ses long cheveux châtain fessait ressortir ses yeux vert. - Puis je entrée ?

- Oui, oui !

Je me redressais sur mon siège pour être plus présentable. Elle s'avançait doucement vers moi d'une démarche légère. Elle était belle. Des jambes fines que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière le tissu qu'elle portait. Elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du meuble puis me regardait longuement. Cette femme évoquait le calme, le repos, c'en était presque fantastique comparer à mon majordome qui dégageait beaucoup de prestance, et de mystère.

- Pardon si je vous dérange.

- No.. Non Sélénia, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir… un ange chez moi.

Elle ce mis à rire calmement, posant quelques doigts sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes entouré que de démons..

Son regard ce déporta sur le livre poser au coin de mon bureau.

- C'est le Pseudomonarchium daemon.

Mon regard suivis le sien su cet ouvrage imposant. Je le pris et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient épaisses et lourdes.

- Sélénia…

- Oui compte ?

- Comment avez-vous connus mon majordome ?..

Elle ne répondait pas, laissant le silence répondre à ma question.

- Je ne connais rien sur Sébastian.

- Vous savez.. C'est une longue histoire.

Elle me regardait, je pouvais discerné la pointe de tristesse dans ses iris. Elle pris une profonde inspiration avant de regardait de droite à gauche avant de revenir planté ses yeux dans les miens. Elle hésitait, ça ce sentait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et fut coupé par mon diable.

- Sélénia, je peux être seul avec mon maître ?

Elle se relevait comme réponse et me souriait avant de partir. Je pouvais voir l'échange de regard entre mon majordome et elle. Sebastian ferma la porte et s'avança vers moi. Arrivait à mon bureau, son regard resta un long moment sur le livre avec une expression méfiante sur le visage.

-Sebastian..

…

- Sébastian ?

- Oui ?

Il relevait la tête surpris semblant perdus dans ses pensées.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Vous ne désirez pas une réponse ?

Je sentais déjà les effluves de mon sang dans mes joues. Mon regard se déportais vers le sol, gêné.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je ne vous répondrai pas.

- Ne te l'ai-je pas ordonné Sébastian ?

- Bien sûr que si My Lord; me disait il en souriant.

Je me relevais, allant contre cette fenêtre. J'observais ces rues quand le souffle chaud de mon majordome se glissa dans mon cou.

- Voyons Bocchan…

Sa voix était différente, descendant encore plus dans les graves avec une pointe de.. Sensualité. Je déportais rapidement mon regard vers lui. Ses iris carmins plantaient dans mon œil saphir.

- Il me semble que vous fouillez dans ma vie privé alors que le principe de notre race, les démons, est de rester discret.. Anonyme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je pense avoir droit à un contre partie..

- Quoi !?

Je me retournais assez énervé par ses paroles.

- Comment ose tu !? Tu as déjà notre marché avec le principe de l'échange avec mon dossier !

- Vous croyez cela suffisant Bocchan ?..

Je le regardais septique.

- Donne moi des informations à ton propos après ce que tu as osé me faire.

Il ce mis à rire en caressant ma joue. Cela était toujours étrange de le voir rire. Il ce retourna vers mon bureau, effleurant le grimoire du bout de ses doigts gantés.

- À quel numéros êtes vous ?

- Pardon ?

Mon majordome ouvrit le livre avec délicatesse afin d'atteindre la page sur la liste ou tout les démons étaient marqués par ordre alphabétique. Ils comportaient tous un chiffre de 0 à 72.

- Est tu dedans, Sébastian ?

Nos regard se croisaient à nouveaux. Ses yeux fendus me fixaient par-dessus son épaule. On dirait un chat mesquin.

- Oui ou non ? Et je dis à quel chiffre je suis démon.

Son sourire s'étira une nouvelle fois.

- Bocchan; que vous êtes joueur… Pourquoi tenez vous tant à savoir mon identité ?

- Ce sont mes affaires personnelles.

Ses crocs dépassaient maintenant de sa lèvre inférieur. Mon corps frissonnais. Ce sourire si bestiale me faisait penser à cet homme qui ressembler à Sebastian ou était ce lui-même ?

- Je trouve que vous avez l'avantage dans ce jeu my Lord. Tout ce que vous faites me déplait. Même jusqu'à ce livre. Personne n'a jamais su qui j'était.. Et les contractants qui ont tenter d'essayer sont morte en peu de temps. Une mort accidentelle surement. Vous jouez à un jeux dangereux vous savez..

- Bien sûr, de quoi pourrait il mourir d'autre n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant tu as accepté de jouer avec moi, mettant ton identité à découvert Sébastian, je joue avec toi depuis trois ans, je n'ai pas peur.

Il resta silencieux, ses membres stoppant ses mouvements. Il semblerait que j'avais marqué un point. Le silence resta quelque instant puis mon majordome décida de refermer le livre d'un coup. Il se retournait lentement vers moi. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un sourire narquois dont j'avais l'habitude, aucune expression de colère. Son visage était neutre, ou presque. Je connaissais mon démon, de plus en plus. Et ce sourcil légèrement froncé trahissait cette expression parfaitement neutre.

- Que me cache tu diable ?..

* * *

_**A**yumi'_


End file.
